A Chance Meeting
by Axl'sAngel90
Summary: Jasper Whitlock is flying in to meet his brother Peter for a vacation in Lake Tahoe. A chance encounter changes the course of two lives when Jasper meets Ayden Strader. The Army has been Jasper's life since he was eighteen, now he will do anything to keep Ayden safe, happy, and his forever. A short novella about the encounter and the events there after. All Human, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It is the property of Stephenie Meyer. The characters are all hers, however the plot and Ayden are all mine. **

**I am not military nor do I have any affiliation with the military. However, before writing this story I spoke with a good friend who does have military affiliation. Jasper's quick rise through the ranks is not feasable in the time period he managed to acheive his rank, but for the sake of my story I have played around with this a bit. Just keep in mind that it is not possbile in the real world. **

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter, this is my second Twilight story, but my first shot at a Jasper and All Human one. :) Happy reading!**

**Jasper PoV:**

I stretched my legs as I stood to exit the plane and walked into the crowded airport in Sacramento, California. Making my way to the baggage claim, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and turned it back on. I was supposed to be meeting my older brother, Peter, at the airport. Some of our high school friends were going to stay at a cabin in Lake Tahoe for a four-day vacation. I was able to get a five-day leave from my commanding officer at Fort Irwin.

My cousin, Rosalie, called me to give me the basics of the trip and then told me Peter would be able to pick me up at the airport. We would drive to the cabin a friend of theirs owned, where she and Emmett would be waiting. Edward and his high school love Bella would be there, as well as Edward's twin sister and Bella's best friend, Alice and her boyfriend Demetri.

We all kept in contact as best we could, mainly through emails and occasional phone calls since we were all scattered across the Pacific coast. I talked to my brother and Rosalie and Emmett more than the others.

When I reached the baggage claim, I called Peter while I waited for my luggage to make its way out on the conveyer belt. "Hey, man, where are you? I'm at the baggage claim," I said when Peter answered.

"Yeah. Sorry, dude. We hit a road block on the way to the cabin and got delayed, but don't worry, one of Rosalie and Bella's friends is going to pick you up. She's the one that owns the cabin, we invited her, too, and she should be there already."

"Does _she_ have a name?" I asked as I spotted my green duffel bag.

"Yes, Ayden. I know it's unique, but she's a real sweetheart. Bella met her at a bookstore somewhere in San Francisco and they became good friends," Peter responded.

I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder as I scanned the crowd. My six-foot-four-inch height gave me the advantage to see over the other people. "What does she look like?" I questioned.

"Average height, maybe five-six, short compared to you," he rambled. "Brown hair, blue eyes. She's cute, said she'd be wearing a red jacket."

"I see her. See you in a few hours, bro," I replied, not waiting for a response before I closed my phone and slipped it in my pocket. I made my way to the woman standing near a large plant with her arms crossed across her chest. She was scanning the crowd, but she hadn't seen me yet.

Peter's use of the word cute didn't do this woman justice. Ayden was beautiful with thick chocolate tresses, an oval face, and creamy skin. She wasn't very tall, like Peter had said, but her buttoned pea coat showed that her petite form still had womanly curves.

Finally her eyes spotted my advancing form. The bright blue orbs widened momentarily, and a look of shock crossed her feminine features before she smiled and uncrossed her arms. When I reached her, I came to a stop and held out my hand.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, Peter's brother. Ayden, correct?" I asked.

"Yes, Ayden Strader. It's nice to meet you, Jasper." She slid her hand into mine and squeezed it slightly before pulling back.

"Do you have all your bags?" she asked.

I nodded. "I don't pack anything but the basics."

"Sounds good. My truck is in temporary parking. We should hit the road now; it will take us about two and a half hours to get there."

"I'll follow you," I replied and trailed close behind her as we walked out into the cold late afternoon air.

Ayden was silent as we reached a navy blue Chevy Colorado with an extended cab. She unlocked the bed cover and folded it in half. I set my bag down next to a suitcase, dog bed, and giant bag of dog food. Ayden shut the cover, locked it, and climbed into the vehicle.

She literally had to jump up and into the cab of the truck. I suppressed my chuckle and slid into the passenger seat.

"So, Peter said you were in the Army," she probed once we had hit the interstate.

"Joined when I was eighteen. I entered as a private, and after eight years and four deployments, I'm a Major."

"That's incredible. I grew up near Fort Campbell in Kentucky so a lot of my friends from college were married to men in the military. From my basic knowledge of the Army, and I admit I know very little even growing up so close, you advanced through the ranks very quickly."

"I did," I stated proudly.

There was a select group of women who were strong enough to live with a military man, and I noticed Ayden didn't seem uncomfortable with my chosen profession. Growing up near a base must have allowed her to see the true Army life. "I kept myself focused on my future and my job, which was what I loved to do."

"There isn't anything wrong with serving your country. It's not something everyone can or will do," Ayden said with a smile. "It takes a very strong person."

We were silent for a moment before I asked Ayden a question. "What do you do? I mean, you know I'm in the military, but I don't know what you do."

"I'm not anything special. I teach second grade at an elementary school in San Francisco," she responded.

"Teachers are important and special. Without you, a lot of children in America wouldn't stand a chance at a future."

"Where are you stationed?" she questioned next.

"Fort Irwin. I was at Fort Sill for four years, Benning for three, and then this is my second year in good ole Cali. Were you born in California?"

"No, I grew up in Tennessee near Fort Campbell, went to a private school and then the local university. I earned my bachelor's degree and teaching license. When I ended a bad relationship, I picked up the pieces and decided to move out west," she said, ending with a smile on her face. "I'm following in my aunt's footsteps. Except I don't work for AT&T, nor do I make nearly as much as she does."

Ayden gasped and quickly looked at me before turning back to the road. "Oh, gosh, please don't take that to mean all I care about is money. I certainly don't care one bit, obviously, I'm a teacher. I didn't pick this career for the paycheck. My career is all about the students, their achievements is enough of a paycheck for me."

"Then why did you become a teacher?" I questioned lightly, trying to ease her anxiety.

A light seemed to make her blue eyes glow as she thought about her profession. "I teach to see the light bulb effect."

"The light bulb effect?" I replied, thoroughly intrigued.

"Mmhm, when a student who has been struggling to say a certain sound or word, or solve a math problem, finally gets it and that light bulb goes off. They get this huge smile on their face because they finally understand, and you feel good because you helped them get there."

"Sounds to me like you do something you enjoy each day."

"Oh, I love my students, even the ones that give me a headache some days, and the ones that make me what to pull my hair out at the end of the day _every_ day."

We both laughed and continued to chat as Ayden drove.

I learned she had a dog named Simba, who was already at the cabin with Bella and Edward. She had just turned twenty-five in October. She loved Japanese and Chinese food. Her favorite color was pink. She bruised easy like Bella, but didn't fall down as much. Ayden did however admit to having a tendency to bump into tables, kitchen islands, door knobs, and other furniture. She had to wear glasses to drive and read, but refused to wear contacts, something about not being able to touch her eye because it freaked her out. Her favorite book was_ White Fang_, but she knew the _Little House on the Prairie_, _Harry Potter_, and _Lord of the Rings_ series by heart. She loved dressing up for Halloween and decorating for any holiday.

We both shared a love for horses, cowboy boots, and country music. Ayden couldn't play an instrument, but she requested to see me play my guitar one day. She liked to sing, but didn't think she sounded very good. She had been on vacation to New York City, San Antonio, and Daytona while I had been to Seattle, Los Angeles, and Houston.

Ayden listened attentively and was honestly interested in my responses to her questions. She knew my favorite color was green, but I loved red on a woman. That may have been said in an attempt to both flirt with and flatter Ayden. She had a red and black argyle sweater on under her coat. I had perfect vision. My favorite book was _For Whom the Bell Tolls_. I despised sushi, but didn't have a favorite food; any meat was good.

Ayden eventually quieted as she concentrated on directing the vehicle up the mountain in the fading evening light.

"Would you like if I drove?" I offered.

"I can't let you drive. You just flew in from Fort Irwin, besi–"

"Besides nothing, pull over in this driveway and switch places with me. We already discussed the fact that I see way better than you."

"Oh hush," Ayden retorted, but she was already pulling into the driveway.

We quickly switched places, and I continued to drive along the narrow road.

"When you reach the next road, turn right," Ayden instructed.

The path became rougher the farther we went. We turned right again, but this time we reached a clearing that opened up to reveal a large two-story log cabin; flood lights lit up the exterior and surrounding yard. Two trucks and Emmett's red Jeep were already parked off to the side.

"It's beautiful up here. Peter said this was your cabin," I mentioned as I parked the truck and we hopped out.

I carried in my bag and the fifty pound bag of dog food, while Ayden wheeled her suitcase and carried the dog bed.

"Yes. Technically speaking my parents' names are on the deed to the house and property, but they still live in Tennessee and only come up a few times a year. Any other time, it's mine to rent out or use for myself in instances such as this." She grinned. "Come on, soldier. It smells like Bella's started cooking already."

"Have you met everyone?" I asked as we made our way along the stones that were bordered by solar-powered lanterns that led from the parking area up to the front of the cabin.

"Only Bella, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett in person. I talked to your brother over the phone. He was the one that sent for me to pick you up since he couldn't make it in time."

"Yeah, but it looks like he beat us here, even though he said he hit traffic," I commented sarcastically. I would bet my brand new silver Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD pickup truck that Peter had purposefully had Ayden pick me up.

While on the road I had also learned Ayden was single like me. Peter, my idiot older brother, had been trying to find me a girlfriend since I finished basic training. I wasn't going to dog him too much about his excuse to have Ayden pick me up, and I hoped she didn't mention it to him. In my short time with Ayden, I already genuinely liked her as a person, and she was the most breathtaking woman I had ever seen.

When we walked in my sister-in-law was instantly at my side. "Oh! Jasper, it's so good to see you!" she screeched.

The noise was followed by a loud, deep bark and Ayden's command. "No sir, Simba."

I placed the dog food on the floor along with my bag and properly hugged Charlotte, but making sure I was careful with her growing belly. I was going to be an uncle in two months.

When she released me, I looked to my right to see a massive dog standing with its paws on Ayden's shoulders. He was light red and white, extremely furry, and as tall as Ayden.

"He's massive," I said.

The dog's head turned around to glare at me. He made a growling noise in his throat and slowly walked two steps over to me. "Simba, be nice, that's Jasper," Ayden said.

Simba sniffed as much of my body as he could reach without standing up on his back paws and then licked my hand. I tentatively scratched between his ears, and he gave a happy yip.

"Hey, dude, if the dog likes you, you're golden," Emmett said as he came out of the kitchen.

"He's a beast, isn't he?" Peter added as he came down the stairs to my left. That must have been where Charlotte came from when she hugged me.

"He's looks like a good guard dog," I commented before hugging Emmett and my brother.

"Hey, Ayden, how're the little rug rats?" Emmett questioned.

"My students are fine, Em. A little crazy before fall break, but I'll be excited to see them when we go back. How's the shop?"

"Eh, same as ever. Lots of cars to fix and plenty more to sell," he replied.

"You need to stay busy. Where's Rosalie?"

"In the kitchen with Bella and Edward, Alice and Demetri won't be here until late tonight. Have you met Jasper's brother and sister-in-law?"

"I've spoken to Peter over the phone, but not in person," Ayden replied.

"Well, this is Jasper's older brother, Peter, and his wife Charlotte. You'll meet Alice and Demetri later. You've got to watch out for Alice, she'll try to make you go shopping or do your hair and makeup," Emmett told her.

"Emmett, I don't wear makeup most days," Ayden stated. "You know that."

"Alice will force you," Charlotte commented. "She dresses models and stuff for the runways, so she'll try and practice new ideas on any female she can."

I watched as Ayden greeted Char and then my brother with a genuine warm smile on her face. "Boy, girl, or surprise?" Ayden asked Charlotte.

"A boy," Charlotte said with the most beautiful look on her face.

"Congratulations," she said with a grin.

"Thank you. We're very excited. He's our first." Charlotte absently rubbed her stomach as she talked to Ayden. Peter had a big shit-eating grin on his face, and I just rolled my eyes.

I scratched Simba behind his ears when he bumped his giant head into my thigh, until Bella came darting out of the kitchen with Rosalie and Edward behind her. Another round of hellos ensued, except, this time, Ayden knew everyone.

"We made spaghetti tonight because we figured it would be the easiest thing for the first night here," Bella said after the hugs and hellos had subsided.

"Anything that I don't have to cook sounds wonderful," I commented. It earned me a smack in the arm from Charlotte.

"Dude, don't act like you can't cook. I know you cook, you pansy," Peter taunted.

"I'm not a pansy because I can feed myself, you caveman. Just because I can cook, doesn't mean I like to do it," I replied sharply.

Ayden giggled. "I could just imagine you two as ten year olds. I bet you fought nonstop and agreed on absolutely nothing."

"Wrong about one thing, we agreed about something," Peter told her.

"Cassie Pelletier was to be avoided like the plague," we said at the same time.

Rosalie snorted. "Whatever. She wasn't nearly as horrible as you two believed. The boys always believed this sweet young girl was absolutely disgusting. She was a sweet girl; they were just mean little boys. Come on, Ayden; let's go finish the salad for dinner."

Ayden and Rosalie laughed on their way to the kitchen.

"Jasper, if you bring that bag of dog food to the pantry, I'll show you where we put the beer," Rosalie called out.

I couldn't resist the temptation of a beer, so I followed my cousin and Ayden into the kitchen along with Simba. Rosalie instructed me where to put the bag of kibble before handing me a beer from the second fridge in the pantry.

"Now, shoo. Girl talk," Rosalie ordered.

"Good luck," I told Ayden.

"Thanks," she replied with a chuckle. "But I have met your cousin before."

This might not have been the first time Ayden talked with Rosalie, but it was the first time, I bet, she was going to get drilled with questions about her reaction to me and the ride from the airport.

I chatted with Emmett and Edward until the girls said dinner was ready. Peter somehow managed to get Ayden between him and me at the large dining room table. His sexual innuendoes and jokes were relentless, but Ayden took them in stride.

"So, later tonight when everyone else is getting it on, what will you two be doing?" he asked at one point to which Ayden replied "Sleeping."

Later he asked me if I agreed that it was always the quiet, sweet ones that were freaks in bed. Ayden blushed and I reached over to smack my brother on the side of his head while Emmett roared with laughter.

After dinner, Emmett and I lit the bonfire outside and the girls brought out the supplies to make s'mores.

Ayden had put on a pink sweatshirt and pulled her straight hair into a ponytail. She looked beautiful by the roaring fire. I couldn't look away when she ate one of the toasted marshmallows and then licked the stickiness from her fingertips.

We all relayed stories of our high school days while Ayden told some hilarious stories about some of her experiences substitute teaching her first year after she graduated in her hometown.

Her high school had been smaller than Forks, but she had some pretty crazy stories. She was a cheerleader and played volleyball, which was ironic to me since I had played football and baseball with Emmett, Peter, and Edward. After much pushing from Emmett, Ayden finally agreed to show us her backflip and other flips she could do across the yard.

"So, Peter, besides being a smartass and overall goofball, what do you do?" Ayden asked.

"I'm a lawyer for a small firm in Seattle. My honey here owns a hair salon and takes care of me."

Ayden laughed. "I can't believe anyone would let you represent them in court."

Peter shrugged. "I can have my serious moments."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Rarely," she muttered.

As the evening progressed, I came to the realization that I really liked this girl. Ayden was, like Peter had said, a total sweetheart. She was funny. She kept up with Emmett and Peter's sarcasm and nonstop sexual comments. Her laugh was beautiful, and her smile lit up her eyes.

I watched her talking and laughing with Bella as I sipped on my beer. I wanted to make her laugh like that every day. I think Edward caught me staring at her because a little later he asked how I liked the view as he gave me a pointed look.

"Do you like her?" Peter asked when Ayden and Charlotte went inside.

"You would have been able to pick me up, wouldn't you?" I asked him, ignoring his question.

"Yes, little brother, but it would have been out of our way. For Ayden, however, she was already going to drive through Sacramento. Not to mention, she's single and you're single. You're twenty-six, and she's twenty-five. She teaches, which means it's easy for her to move around and easily find a job. So do you like her?"

"You're incorrigible, Pete." I sighed. "Yes, I like her."

"Would you bone her?"

I punched him in the arm.

"Hey, man! No need to resort to violence. It was just an honest question. You've been eye fucking her all night."

"I have not," I denied.

"Okay fine, maybe not at dinner, but ever since she came outside, you haven't kept your eyes off of her."

"She's different, and I like her laugh."

"Different is good," my brother said.

"Sometimes," I whispered with a smile as I watched Ayden walk back out to the fire with Charlotte, both women laughing about something.

"So, are you going to bang her?" Peter whispered.

"Fuck, Peter! I can't screw Ayden. She's Bella's and Rosalie's friend," I whispered harshly.

"Forget about that, dude. You're both adults, and she can make her own decisions. What y'all two decided to do doesn't concern anyone else."

There were rare times when Peter could say the most serious things that were insightful and helpful, but most times he was a goofball.

When Alice and Demetri arrived a few hours later, we moved inside the house. Alice instantly introduced herself to Ayden when she saw her standing slightly behind me, next to Rose.

"Are you Jasper's girlfriend?" she asked her.

I was unsure how to respond to my ex, Peter and Emmett howled with laughter, and Ayden blushed. "Um, no, we just met tonight. I own the cabin; I'm a friend of Bella and Rosalie. I'm Ayden."

"Oh, so you're the Ayden Bella talked about," Alice said excitedly. "It's nice to meet you." She introduced Demetri again to everyone; he seemed like a decent guy to me, but Rose still turned her nose up to him. He had a foreign accent, but then I had an accent, too. Peter and I both sounded like southern cowboys. It was something else I shared with Ayden. She had a distinct southern sound to her voice. I bet she could sing better than she admitted she could on the way here.

Rose wasn't really fond of Demetri, who was some Italian businessman Alice had met during one of her many trips to Italy. Demetri, in Rose's opinion believed he was too good for the rest of us because he had gone to a swanky private school in Italy instead of a small town high school. However, Emmett, Peter, and Edward thought he was a cool guy. Bella claimed to be Switzerland on the topic; she didn't want to go against Edward, but she was too afraid of Rosalie's wrath to not side with her, so she remained neutral. Peter said she had admitted Demetri wasn't that bad. Rosalie eventually relented one night and agreed that she would much rather Alice date Demetri than to fawn over me.

We sat around the living room. Edward and Bella made sure I sat by Ayden when Edward sat in the armchair and Bella sat on the other end of the couch. Edward gave me another knowing smirk.

Alice and Demetri decided to get settled in and left for their room for the night. Rosalie went to show them where it was, and Ayden excused herself to the bathroom.

Emmett eventually snuck off to find Rosalie, and Edward and Bella said they were going to bed. Peter gave me a wink and then pulled Charlotte to their room.

Ayden walked back into the living room a few minutes later and looked around the vacated room. "Where'd everyone go?"

"Emmett and Rose went to do things we don't want to know about in their room. Bella and Edward are probably already asleep, Alice and Demetri I really don't care to know, and Peter I'm sure is listening to see if we start screwing around while Charlotte tells him to quit," I joked from the couch.

Ayden chuckled and flopped beside me on the brown suede cushion. "Peter seems like one of a kind."

"He's certainly that. I'm sorry if he came off strong, but he means well."

Peter had been rather straight-forward about what the other couples would be doing during the night and what Ayden and I should do since we were both two adults and single. Ayden took it in good stride, mostly giggling at my brother's dumber comments–or my favorite–blushing a pretty pink when his comments became rather graphic or suggestive.

"Wait, if the four couples are in the rooms, where does that leave you? Rosalie must have miscounted when she told me how many couples were coming," Ayden said, slightly panicked.

"I'll be fine on the couch. Trust me, I've slept in much worse, the couch is amazing compared to the stuff I used to sleep on when I was overseas."

"Jasper! You're a guest here; you can't sleep on the couch. Please, take my room and let me stay on the couch."

I shook my head. "Absolutely not. I won't remove a lady from her room. Ayden, I'll be fine."

She eventually sighed and bid me goodnight before returning to her room and shutting the door. I lay down on the couch and looked at Simba who was laying on his dog bed near the stone fireplace. I whistled softly and the dog came over slowly. "Hi, Simba, you're a pretty good boy, aren't you? I bet you're a handful for Ayden though," I spoke to him.

He made a quiet grumble and laid his big head on his equally large paws.

Around three-thirty in the morning, I woke up when I heard an "oomph" and something scratch against the floor. I shot up off the couch and whipped around to see Ayden standing in the kitchen, a hunter green robe wrapped around her body. The top was open in a deep V showing something red underneath. When she saw me standing in the doorway, she made a small yelp and her hand shot up to the base of her throat.

"Jesus, Jasper!" she whispered fiercely. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry. I heard you bump into the chair," I replied, pointing to the chair she was standing next to that was pushed slightly out into her path.

"Edward warned you that I was a little bit klutzy," she stated softly.

"Why were you awake anyway?" I asked curiously, moving around the furniture and coming closer to her.

"I couldn't sleep. I came in here to get a drink of water. I always have trouble sleeping the first night here. The sounds always get to me."

"No scary movies for you then," I joked.

"No, those usually end up in a nightmare, which is why I watch very few of them," she replied with a smile. "Look, this is going to sound very forward, but would you mind staying in my room? I'll sleep better knowing someone else is in the room with me."

I couldn't turn down her or resist her pretty smile.

"Of course, I'll protect you from the big bad tree limbs blowing in the wind," I replied as a reached out to push a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She had pulled her thick hair up into a high pony tail earlier, but a few strands must have fallen out in her sleep.

She batted my hand away playfully but stepped closer to me. I could smell the sweet scent of her peach shampoo and vanilla lotion. She smelled delectable and looked just as good in her robe and bare feet. I smirked at her when I caught her breathing in my own scent. She blushed and started walking to her room.

I tried to fight back my growing erection that would be clearly visible in my cotton pajama pants while I followed her. I left the door slightly cracked and stood off to the side in a tense stance. When her robe cascaded to the floor to reveal red satin shorts and a matching tank top, I tried to think of anything besides taking them off of her slowly and then fucking her until she screamed my name and woke everyone up. To top it off, I could see that she wasn't wearing a bra, and that fact alone was making my head spin.

Ayden crawled into the king sized bed and then patted the empty space next to her.

Oh god, the woman was going to be the death of me.

I slowly walked to the side of the bed but didn't sit down.

"Oh, come on, Jasper. I'm not going to bite," she teased. "Hard."

_Sweet Jesus. _

I wondered how flexible she was. She had been a cheerleader. I was curious what she would let me to do her, what she would do to me.

After her biting comment, I wanted her to bite me more than anything while I pounded into her tiny body, but I had already told myself I wasn't here for a one-night stand, or even a four-night stand, and as attractive as Ayden was, she was off limits. She was my cousin's and friend's girl friend.

I sat on top of the covers and leaned against the headboard.

Ayden rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever you're comfortable with, I guess. We are both adults, Jasper. I'm not going to jump you in the middle of the night."

_No, but I might jump you, _I thought. "I trust that you'll keep my virtue in tact overnight, but I'm trying to show you respect as well."

Ayden suddenly yanked the blanket out from under me and covered my legs. I couldn't do anything but shake my head. "There, I'll do it myself. Are all soldiers this stubborn?" she questioned with a sly grin.

"Probably."

She hummed and slid down into the sheets and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Jasper."

"Night, Ayden." I listened to her breathing even out before I eventually lay down and fell asleep a foot away from the sweetest and prettiest girl I had met in my entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It is the property of Stephenie Meyer, no infringement intended. All original characters and plot are mine. **

**I feel the need to again state that in real life Jasper would not have achieved the rank of Major in eight years. In real life this acomplishment is achieved by men in their forties, but to suit my needs Jasper is a Major and is only 27. :) **

**Happy reading!**

I woke up the next morning with my arm wrapped around a soft waist and a warm slender body pressed against mine. I didn't move a muscle as I opened my eyes to see Ayden sleeping soundly next to me. She was faced away from me with her back pressed firmly against my bare chest, the curve of her bottom against my morning erection, with my arm holding her there.

The fabric of her top had ridden up to reveal the toned, creamy skin of her stomach. I brushed my fingers against the smoothness until she let out a soft moan and I realized what I was doing. I quickly stopped and disentangled myself from her, without disturbing her, and exited the room.

Waking up with her curled against my body was hard on my resolve. I could not be doing things with this woman. She was my cousin and friend's friend. She wasn't in a position for me to start a relationship with.

"Have a good night on the couch?" Peter asked when I entered the living room.

"Shut up. We didn't do anything. She got scared in the middle of the night," I said quietly even though we were the only ones in the room and probably the only ones up.

When Simba saw me, he stood up, stretched, and then trotted to the front door. He made a strange whine, so I quietly let him out before he did wake up the rest of the house.

"I know. I didn't hear any noises. Charlotte and I were up last night for a long time. She couldn't sleep, my son's a kicker. Charlotte can't wait till he's born so he'll stop shoving his foot into her ribcage. When she can't sleep, she keeps me awake, too. I came down here to get her a drink and noticed you weren't on the couch."

I let Simba back in, and we moved to the kitchen. Peter made coffee, and we sat on the stools at the island, talking while waiting for everyone else to wake up. I enjoyed talking to my brother. Ayden was right when she said we fought a lot as kids, but once we got older, Peter and I were as much best friends as we were blood; we were also all each other had. I missed my brother.

Ayden was the first to come in thirty minutes later, dressed in jeans and a royal blue sweater with her long hair still wet around her shoulders from her shower. When she walked past, I could smell the fresh scent of her shampoo. She didn't say anything about me sleeping in her bed, and she didn't act awkwardly when she looked up at Peter and me.

"What do you two say to breakfast?" she asked with a smile.

"What are you offering?" Peter replied with a grin and raised eyebrow.

"Biscuits with sausage gravy and anything else you request," she said, ignoring his suggested innuendo. "Bella and I went shopping before she and Edward left to come here yesterday morning. We bought all the necessities plus extra for the trip."

"Oh my god, woman, that sounds amazing," Peter said. "Can you cook eggs?"

"How do you like them?" Ayden asked while rummaging around in the fridge for the food.

"Fried, over easy," he replied.

"Can do," Ayden said. She dumped the sausage, gravy mix, eggs, and buttermilk on the counter. She pulled pots and pans out of the bottom cabinets and then got to work on the biscuit dough after putting the sausage in the skillet.

Emmett came down a few minutes later, probably when he smelled the sausage cooking. "How'd everyone sleep last night?" he asked, plopping on the barstool next to me.

Ayden dropped the metal spatula that was in her hand, and it hit the floor. "Dammit," she whispered.

Emmett laughed at her and smirked. "Rough night, Ayden?"

She glared at him. "Hush your mouth, Emmett McCarty, before I close it for you."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, or did Jasper not give it to you right last night?" Emmett teased.

A piece of silverware smacked Emmett clear on his chest and landed on the counter with a clang. I turned my head to see Ayden staring daggers at Emmett.

Emmett shook with laughter, and so did Peter. "Dude, Ayden's great. She's just like Bella, but more ferocious. She's a little kitten who thinks she's a tiger. I mean look at her, Edward could throw her around, and he's the smallest one of us. Any one of us could demolish her little self."

"You just think you're so funny, Em. Don't go to sleep with your eyes closed tonight, and you know Rosalie will help me," Ayden warned with a devilish smile.

"I'm not scared of you, kitty cat. I could carry you and your mattress down to the lake and let you wake up floating on the water," Emmett boasted.

"I can swim and get warm again. You, however, can't remove hot pink fingernail polish without remover, and I'll dump it down the sink after I paint your fingers and toes. I'll shave your legs with that electric razor of yours that you brag about being so quiet, too," Ayden said back as she placed a pot of water on the stove to boil.

"I'm sure Jasper will help you get warm again, Ayden." Peter snorted before he started laughing again.

Charlotte was coming into the kitchen then and smacked my brother in the back of his head. "Jasper is a gentleman, you pervert," she reprimanded.

"What? I was just meaning he could get her a blanket or make her a fire. I mean he's in the Army; he can do that kind of stuff. I didn't mean he would strip her and himself naked and use body heat and a little friction to keep her warm."

"Peter!" Charlotte and I shouted in unison.

Emmett howled with laughter, and Ayden was faced the stove, focusing on draining the grease from the browned sausage. I could see the pink flush across her cheeks and down the slender column of her neck.

She whisked the gravy mix into the water that was boiling and then slowly dumped the sausage into the pot of gravy, stirring it in as she went. Then, she grabbed the bowl of biscuit dough and dumped it onto a sheet of parchment paper that was dusted with flour.

"Don't listen to my husband, Ayden. He acts like he's the love guru. He doesn't have a clue what he's talking about," Charlotte said as Ayden rolled out the dough, then cut out circles with a round cookie cutter and plopped them on a cookie sheet.

Rosalie came into the kitchen when Ayden was sliding the biscuits into the oven. Rose ruffled my short, honey blonde hair. She made herself a cup of coffee and then sat at the round wooden kitchen table.

"Rose, you like scrambled eggs, right?" Ayden asked as she pulled a second carton of eggs out of the fridge.

"Yes, ma'am."

Ayden's eyes caught mine as I watched her, and she smiled. We held each other's gaze for only a few seconds before she turned away, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

Eventually, Edward and Bella and then Alice and Demetri trickled into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Jazz," Alice chirped as she stopped beside me.

"Hello, Alice," I replied.

I noticed Ayden watching us out of the corner of her eyes as she worked around the kitchen.

"I can't believe you cut your hair, Jasper. It's so short. I used to love your long hair," Alice whined.

"I joined the Army, Alice, I had to cut my hair," I replied.

Alice frowned. "But it was so fun to play with."

Ayden saved me from the awkward conversation with Alice by speaking up. "Hey, Alice, how do you want your eggs, scrambled or fried?"

With a sweet smile from Ayden, Alice completely forgot me and turned her attention to answer Ayden and strike up a conversation about the area's shopping.

Ayden winked at me when Alice wasn't looking and smiled. I smirked back.

When the eggs were done, Ayden handed out plates of food and ushered us into the dining room. If I didn't already like the woman, I was sold on her cooking alone. The food was incredible. I felt like I was back in the south for the first time in a long time.

The girls, besides Ayden and Bella, and Peter decided to venture into the city to see the few sites, shopping, and possibly skiing.

After everyone had showered and dressed, Ayden locked Simba in the cabin and we loaded up into the vehicles.

I chose to ride with Ayden rather than deal with Alice in Emmett's Jeep or folding my tall frame beside Bella and Edward in Peter's cab.

Peter and his glorious Tom-tom led the way.

"Thanks for saving me from Alice earlier," I told Ayden.

"You looked like you could use some help." She giggled. "Alice is... Alice"

"That about sums it up," I replied with a chuckle. "We dated in high school for three years. She's always been a bit... excited. She was Bella's first friend when she moved to Forks. That's how I met Bella–Alice and I were already dating, and of course I knew Emmett and Edward from football, and Rose is my cousin. Bella fell right into our group, especially once she and Edward started dating. When I told Alice a few months before graduation that I was joining the Army, she freaked out. She couldn't understand my decision and told me that she couldn't love a man that was gone all the time. She tried to change my mind all the time. She wanted me to be a lawyer or a doctor, anything but an enlisted soldier."

Ayden was silent for a few moments before she finally looked at me and spoke. "Then she wasn't the right one for you. A woman that truly wanted to be with you would have to accept your choice and choose to stand by your side and be supportive."

I nodded in agreement.

"Alice, upon first impression seems a little high maintenance, you don't look like someone who wants to deal with a woman like that," she added with an intuitive smile.

I smirked at her. "Are you high maintenance?" I asked. I hoped she could tell I was trying to flirt with her.

"Of course not," she replied. "No makeup and I prefer flip flops and jeans over heels and dresses."

"Perfect."

Ayden laughed, and I couldn't help but smile. "Now, of course, every now and then a girl has to get dressed up."

"So, when was the last time you got to dress up?"

"About a year ago. My best friend's older brother is in the Navy. He needed a date for the Military Ball, and Kristen told him to call me."

"Lucky man," I responded.

Ayden pulled into a parking lot next to Peter's truck, and we both hoped out. I drifted close to her as our group came together. She looked up at me and smiled. When Emmett and Rose came up next to her, she shifted even closer to me. I could feel the heat of her body against my side.

"So, I think we should split up and see what we want to see, then we can all go skiing or snowboarding later," Peter said, his eyes trained to mine.

This was my chance to get Ayden away from everyone else and spend more time with her.

"The girls should all go shopping!" Alice said excitedly.

Ayden and Bella shook their heads. "I don't shop, Alice, you know that," Bella said. "Edward and I found a book and music store we wanted to look at."

Alice frowned.

Demetri tried to appease her. "Mi amor, I will take you to the nicest jewelry store in town and buy you whatever you want."

I noticed Ayden roll her eyes beside me, and I chuckled softly. She grinned at me.

The couples began to trail off, having decided to meet back here at one, until Ayden and I were the only ones left in the parking lot.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me, Soldier," Ayden said with a smile. "I hope they come to the realization that other than skiing, hiking, canoeing, or camping there isn't much to do, especially shopping-wise."

"In that case, instead of wandering around aimlessly, would you like to get a cup of coffee?" I asked, pointing to the coffee shop across the street.

"Coffee sounds good."

We walked across the street, and I held open the door before entering behind Ayden. I placed my hand on the small of her back and guided her toward the counter. When we stopped, she leaned into my touch, so I didn't remove my hand from her body.

I couldn't keep the stupid grin off my face. I was happy she consciously let me touch her. It made me wonder if she knew we were curled up together this morning, and more importantly, if she was okay with it.

Ayden ordered a caramel mocha latte, and I ordered a plain black coffee. The waitress gave her a little silver stand with a paper number.

"Sit wherever you'd like, Ayden," I said to her.

She looked at me over her shoulder before walking toward a table while I paid for the coffee. I followed and sat in the chair across from her.

"So, Ayden, tell me something about yourself?" I questioned with a small smile.

"I'm terrified of being eaten by a shark, but I love the ocean and the beach," she said before we both started laughing. "I also have an irrational fear of the dark."

"It's just the dark."

"Yes. Tell that to my overactive imagination, the things that go bump in the night, and the creators of _The Walking Dead_. I love the show, but I'm always terrified to go outside at night for days after."

I laughed and shook my head at her.

The waitress, who couldn't have been older than seventeen, brought our coffee over and took the little number. "I'm sorry to intrude, but you two are so cute together. How long have you been dating?"

Ayden looked down at the table, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"We aren't dating," I replied calmly.

"Oh! Gosh, I'm sorry. So, is this a first date?" She probed further. I had hoped she would leave after my first response.

"Yes," I replied in hopes she would leave us alone, but at the same time Ayden said "No."

The waitress giggled. "Well, I'm sorry to have bothered you. Have a good day."

Ayden looked up at me with wide eyes. "Jasper, please do–"

"I know this isn't a date, Ayden. I was just trying to get her to leave. But thanks for shooting down a man's confidence."

She gasped. "Oh, Jasper! No, I... you're a very nice man, and attractive, and any girl would be lucky to..."

She trailed off when she noticed my shoulders shaking with silent laughter. "Don't get so flustered, darlin'. I was only joking with you. You didn't shoot me down. If this was a proper date, I would have asked you in a much better way."

"But you're not denying that this _is _a date, you just said not a _proper _one," Ayden teased with a coy smile. Her slim fingers curled around her coffee cup.

I grinned and watched as she took a sip of her drink. "I could consider this a date. Our friends did leave us to our own devices. It is just you and me until one o'clock," I replied.

"That's true. I think they're trying to tell us something."

I almost choked on my drink. I must have given her a strange expression because she burst into a peel of beautiful laughter.

"Oh, that was priceless. I bet you hardly ever look that speechless. But seriously, could your brother be any more obvious about what he wants to happen?"

"Honestly, I think he's restraining himself from just telling us to go screw somewhere. Chalk it up to big brother watching out for little brother and trying to help little brother get a girlfriend. They all think I need one."

"You don't need one unless you want one, and I'm sure you've had, and can have, your pick of girls."

"Ayden, I've had two girlfriends since I joined the Army. Both left me right before deployments. There is something about being gone twelve to eighteen months that's off putting," I said humorously, even though it was the honest truth, and it had sucked each time.

I expected her to laugh, but she just looked at me with those big blue eyes of hers. "That's terrible," she whispered. "How many times have you been deployed?"

"Four."

"What's your biggest fear when you go overseas?"

"That one of my men will be killed. I'm their leader and it's my responsibility to watch out for them and keep every safe. They shoot at us, surprise attacks during runs, fire RPGs and we have to defend ourselves and do our job. I've only lost three of my men, but it's the part I fear more than being killed myself."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" she asked softly.

I nodded. "I killed my first person on my twenty-first birthday. Peter thinks I should be proud of that, but I can't find any reason to be proud. Was he the enemy? Yeah. Was it him or me? Yeah. But he was still a human."

"It's nice to see that what they make you do over there hasn't jaded you," she replied.

"I'm glad you don't think I'm jaded. I've started to wonder if I am messed up and that's why no woman will come near me."

Ayden laughed. "I'm near you, aren't I? I even wanted you in my room last night to protect me from the big, bad dark."

"Yes, you did," I responded with a smile.

"Jasper, you aren't messed up. You're a very strong man, stronger than most. Women are finicky bitches who would rather judge a man by his paycheck than his heart."

"Not all of them are," I said looking at her.

Ayden wasn't like any other woman I had ever met. At the first mention of the Army any woman I had ever met, except for the two ill-fated exes, had turned tail and run or only wanted a one-night fuck. Ayden had done neither, and even though we had been flirting back and forth, I didn't want a one night stand with her for one reason: I knew if I was with her once, I would never want to be with another. I could feel myself falling fast and hard for this brunette beauty across the coffee shop table. She would ruin me for any other woman but her, if she hadn't already.

"Why San Francisco?" I asked suddenly when I remembered she had moved there only two years ago. "You could have picked anywhere, somewhere with family, somewhere closer to your home. Why there?"

Ayden shrugged. "I was tired of leaning on my family. Tired of them solving my problems. So, I decided to throw darts at a map and go wherever the dart landed."

"And it hit San Francisco?"

"Um, no. It hit some podunk town in the middle of nowhere Montana," Ayden admitted with laughter. "After that I just decided I'd try San Francisco. My Aunt and Uncle live about an hour and a half north, so I'm not totally away from family. I mean, my Aunt did it all on her own, so I thought I could, too. I believe I've done okay so far. I earned my Master's degree last year."

"Why did you leave?"

"Bad relationship."

"You said that already, on the way to the cabin, to be exact."

Ayden gave me a deadly stare, and I thought maybe I had pushed too far before her features softened and she sighed. When she started talking, she didn't look at me but down at her coffee cup, which she twisted around nervously. "I dated this one guy for years. I loved him. He had a temper and would yell and say bad things sometimes, but they were just words. One night though, it wasn't just words. He hit me. I..." She took a deep breath and looked up at me with emotional eyes. "I don't remember what happened after that. I woke up on the couch with his mom telling me he was in jail. I packed my things and called my dad. He came and took me back home."

I fumed!

How dare that sack of shit put his hands on a woman!

"Now, you're angry," Ayden whispered.

I'm not sure why, but I grabbed her small hand and held it in mine. "I think that man deserves to get his balls cut off and fed to him, but I'm not mad at you," I told her. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Everyone says that, but I stayed even when it was just verbal. I should have been smarter and left then."

"Hindsight's twenty-twenty, Ayden. You did what you believed was right. I'm just glad you left when you did," I replied.

I had a feeling there was more to the story than what she was saying, but I had pried enough, and our flirty mood had hit rock bottom.

My brother would kick my ass if we showed back up and Ayden was mopey.

"When I was eleven, Peter dared me to steal our dad's whiskey so we could try it. Peter wouldn't do it because he said I was sneakier and faster. So, I waited for our dad to go to sleep one day, and I snuck the bottle out of the liquor cabinet."

"Did you get caught?" Ayden asked with curiosity.

"Not by our dad. We got so sick Mom said she was going to take us to the doctor. Peter and I both knew we'd be in huge trouble if the doctor told Mom why we were sick, so we both admitted what we did."

"What did she do?" Ayden asked with a smile.

"Let's just say I couldn't look my mom or dad in the eye for at least a week, and I didn't drink again until I got into high school, and it definitely didn't come from my dad's liquor cabinet. Looking back, I'm sure we both reeked of whiskey and Mom and Dad knew exactly what we'd been up to."

Ayden's shoulders shook with laughter, and I smiled knowing my ridiculous and embarrassing story had made her smile again.

"I'm an only child, so I never had a sibling to either get in trouble with or get me in trouble, but I remember one time when I was five, I asked my mom for something and she told me no. So, I went downstairs and asked my dad. Well, he said yeah and I got whatever it was I wanted. My mom was so furious with the both of us."

"Did she spank you?" I asked.

Ayden shook her head, a fond smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "She only ever spanked me once. I was three, and I stood up in the bathtub. She spanked me, and I turned around and told her 'Mama, you outta not 'ave done that, that hurt!' She walked out laughing."

"So, you were the golden child?" I questioned.

"I wouldn't go that far," Ayden stated. "I had my fair share of stupid moments in high school, although none involved liquor. Mainly it was bad choices in boyfriends and friends in general." She giggled.

"Were you the mysterious girl in the corner?"

"No. I was the girl with her nose in a book all the time, and the small group of friends who were labeled dorks."

"But you were a cheerleader right?" I asked confused.

She nodded. "Yes, but remember, I went to a private school. Small school, small grade level. Also remember, bad choices in friends. I cheered only because I loved it and I liked to watch the games. I had one good friend on the squad I could talk to and we were cool, but I was still the oddball. My real friends were the outcasts, and they were the ones that when the rumors flew stuck by my side instead of spreading them."

"Rumors?"

Ayden smirked at me. "High school lesson number one that I learned–never go on a date with a senior when you're a freshman. No good comes from it, especially when the guy would rather stick his head in the sand than tell the truth. He let the rumors fly, and no one but my little group of friends believed the real story."

"Which was?" I probed.

"Dinner and then he took me home. Very nice, kept his hands to himself. However, the next morning, it had escalated to a blow job in the back seat, no dinner, and that it was a reoccurring event. I never so much as kissed him that day."

"Sounds like your school sucked," I commented.

Ayden snorted. "A very true assessment. I did better in college. I keep in touch with several of my friends from the education department through Facebook. Other than Kristen, whose husband is stationed in New York, and my friend Anne, who is currently touring Italy, again... for the fourth time, I don't talk to anyone from my high school anymore."

"Kristen's husband is military?"

"Yep. Army. They were actually at Irwin for a few years ago before he had to PCS to New York. That was three years ago. Kristen's hoping if Travis is relocated again they let them go to Fort Campbell so she can be closer to her home."

"Her husband is in the Army and her brother's in the Navy?"

Ayden giggled. "Yep. I'm sure it's a riot when the Army-Navy football game comes on. I used to pull for the Army just to tick him off when Kristen and I were in high school."

"You're a brave woman."

"Or incredibly stupid," she retorted.

"Definitely not stupid," I stated, looking at her eyes.

We held each other's gaze for a few seconds before Ayden looked down at her empty coffee cup with a smile on her face.

I finished the last of my coffee, looked at my watch, and then spoke. "Well, we have a little under an hour. What should we do?"

"The marina isn't too far from here. It has a beautiful view of the water."

"Okay. Truck or walk?" I asked, standing up when she did.

"Truck. It's too cold to walk anywhere. Did you know it's supposed to snow tonight, and not just up on the mountain, but everywhere?"

I held the door open for her and watched as she shivered and pulled her coat tighter around her body.

"Will we get stuck in the cabin?"

"Hopefully not," she replied. "But I don't think I would mind if we did. I have some pretty good company to keep me safe." She bumped her shoulder into me playfully, but when she tried to move away I threw my arm around her and held her against my side. My resolve to not get involved with her was definitely slipping quickly.

"You're freezing," I whispered in her ear.

"And you're warm," she replied softly.

We crossed the road and Ayden unlocked the truck. I helped her in this time instead of watching her jump into the damn vehicle before I got in.

When we reached the marina, I helped her out of the truck and kept ahold of her as we walked. She didn't protest and was relaxed against my side with my arm around her.

She was right. The view of Lake Tahoe from the marina was beautiful. It was even better with a gorgeous girl beside me.

Ayden stepped forward and leaned against the railing. She scanned the horizon and then tilted her head up so the sun could shine on her face, warming her against the chill of the cold November air. She looked beautiful like that.

I stepped up behind her and placed my hands on either side of hers. She leaned back against my chest and sighed.

"I've know you for almost twenty-four hours, and I feel more comfortable with you than I have with anyone in a long time," she said.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked her softly.

"Yes," she said back with confidence, turning her head to look at me.

Without thinking, I pressed my lips to hers. She stiffened briefly before relaxing against me and returning the kiss, twisting her body around to press against mine.

When I pulled my lips away from hers, she rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my lips to the top of her head.

"Well, look what we have here."

I looked up to glare at my brother, and Ayden stepped slightly away. I pulled her back against my side and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Shut the hell up, Peter," I replied.

"Don't be so snappy, bro. It doesn't suit you," he joked.

"I wonder how upset Alice is right now. There isn't anything close to the type of shopping she does here," Charlotte said.

She tolerated Alice because of the other girls and the fact that she rarely saw her, but since Alice was my ex and Charlotte was overprotective, she didn't like her.

"This definitely isn't Paris," Peter commented.

"Or Milan," Charlotte added with a snarky tone.

"So, Ayden, where is the best ski spot?" Peter asked.

"About ten minutes north of here. The lodge has a really nice restaurant if we want to eat in town later, too," she replied.

"Sweet."

"Did ya'll walk here?" I asked.

"Yes. He's been really active today," Charlotte said, patting her stomach. "Walking around helps, it must be the movement. Please tell me you drove here though?" Charlotte asked. "Because I really don't want to walk anymore–my feet hurt."

"We drove," Ayden piped in.

"Thank goodness," Charlotte replied, leaning against Peter.

Keeping my arm around Ayden, we walked to the truck with my brother and Charlotte.

When we pulled up to the parking lot, the other couples were already waiting beside Emmett's jeep.

I held Ayden's hand in mine as we walked up to the group. Alice frowned when she noticed our joined hands, but Rosalie grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"We're going to follow Ayden to the ski lodge," Peter said. "She said they have a place to eat if we want to after skiing."

"Food's always good," Emmett said.

"Do you only think with your stomach, Emmett?" Ayden quipped.

"No, I think with something else, too," he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Gross, Emmett," she replied.

Rosalie smacked his shoulder.

"On that note, let's hit the road," Edward said.

The trip to the ski lodge was quick. We rented equipment and snowsuits before heading back outside.

None of us had much experience skiing, Carlisle and Esme, Edward and Alice's parents, had taken us camping and hiking several times during high school, but we had not been skiing or snowboarding as often. We decided to go to the beginners slope to start out.

I pulled Ayden off the ground after she got her boots strapped to her snowboard. Charlotte had opted to watch the hilarity that was sure to ensue instead of participating since she was seven months pregnant.

Edward was a natural at everything he tried, so he took off down the slope with relative ease. Bella wobbled after him, unsure on her skis. Rose and Emmett snowboarded side by side, while Alice and Demetri stayed inside the lodge.

Peter patted my shoulder. "Here goes nothing," he said before sliding down the incline.

"So, this is my second time doing this. Are you prepared to watch me fall on my ass?" Ayden asked with a grin.

"I'll pick you up."

Sure enough, halfway down, I stopped to help Ayden off the ground. At first I thought she was hurt, until I realized she was laughing so hard. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up only to lose my own balance and fall back, pulling her with me.

She landed on top of me with a little oomph. We both burst into laughter this time.

"I don't think this is my thing. Snowmen, sledding, and snow angels I can do, snowboarding can be left to Edward," she joked.

"I agree, darlin'," I replied.

Slowly, we disentangled ourselves and stood up. Luckily, we made it down the hill without falling again.

"So, what do you say we call this quits?" I asked.

"Sounds good, Soldier."

I'm not sure what it was about Ayden calling me that, she had done it several times since I had met her, but now it was sending dirty thoughts running through my head.

I wondered if I could get her to call me Major while I fucked her against a wall.

"Jasper, are you coming?"

"Huh?" I asked.

Ayden giggled and took my hand. "Let's go, Whitlock." She pulled my arm and we shuffled to the lodge.

"What do you want to do, Darlin'?" I asked her as we entered the warm building.

"Honestly? Sit by a fire and get warm."

"I'll tell Charlotte we're going to the cabin. She'll think of something to tell everyone else," I said.

~~ACM~~

The truck warmed up quickly as Ayden drove us back to her cabin. When we got there, she let Simba out of his kennel and allowed him to roam around.

"He won't run off?" I asked her when she shut the front door.

"No, he tried that one time. He had to stay out in a thunderstorm. He doesn't run off anymore. He'll let you know when he wants back in–you'll hear him."

"What's he do, bark?"

"Howl." She deadpanned. "Loudly."

I laughed. "You said something about a fire?"

"I did, didn't I?" she replied, stepping closer to me. "Are you going to make one?"

"If you want me to," I said huskily.

She nodded slowly, her eyes scanning my face, pausing on my lips before returning to my eyes.

"I'm not sure if the damper is open or not. Edward was supposed to check, but I never asked him if he did or not," she said after a moment.

Shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts, Ayden hung our coats up while I checked the damper and then stacked the logs into the stone fireplace.

"Rosalie just texted and said she and Charlotte convinced everyone to eat at the lodge. Looks like it's just you and me for a while again," Ayden said, coming to stand beside me.

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p'. "We need some kindling, want to go outside with me? I promise I'll keep you safe from the zombies," I joked, remembering her mentioning her fear of zombies lurking in the dark after watching _The Walking Dead_.

"Haha. Very funny, Mr. Whitlock. Yes, I'll go outside, but you better not scare me on purpose. I'll sic my dog on you. He's got a nasty bite."

"Has he bit anyone?" I asked with concern.

We put our coats back on and went outside. Simba instantly ran up to Ayden after she closed the door.

"No, but he chewed through his steel cord that I used to leash him up to when I first got him. It was like ten little steel wires braided together, and chomp, he bit right through it. Little shit," she said fondly.

We walked into the brush line and Simba jumped in front of Ayden, who stumbled. I caught her, pulling her against my chest to keep her from falling.

"Thanks," she whispered, looking up at me.

Our eyes met, and I couldn't look away or let her go. Holding her in my arms felt right. This was where she belonged.

The growing tension that had been building all day long sparked into a burning passion and desire the moment Ayden's lips touched mine. Her arms went up to my shoulders as I pressed her body flush to mine with one hand. The other hand tangled into her mass of heavy hair at the base of her neck.

Ayden moaned as my tongue brushed against her bottom lip. She eagerly allowed me to deepen the kiss. I groaned when she shifted, brushing up against my dick. Our tongues danced together as I pushed her against the nearest tree.

"Jasper," she moaned as her legs wrapped around my waist. Her hot center pressed against me through our jeans, relieving some of the pain from my erection. I had never wanted a woman this bad. One moan from her lips and I wanted to take her and make her never want another man but me.

Her fingers dipped under my coat and shirt and her nails gently followed the lines of my chest. My muscles jerked and twitched under her touch. When she reached for my belt buckle, I moved to trail gentle kisses down her neck. "Not here. I won't do this with you here," I whispered hoarsely. "You deserve better than against a tree in a forest in the freezing cold."

"The cabin," she panted as I moved back up her neck and kissed her soundly once more.

"Hold on tight," I told her as I picked her up and sprinted the thirty yards back to the cabin. Ayden weighed less than all of my gear and equipment that I had to carry put together. When we reached the back deck, I opened the back door before closing it with a kick.

Ayden twisted herself around my body to face me, and I captured her lips instantly. Once we were in her room, I pushed her against the closed door. I released her lips long enough to remove our coats and then my mouth was moving with hers.

She groaned as my hands went under her sweater and my fingertips brushed the swell of her lace covered breasts. Ayden arched her back into my touch, effectively grinding her hips into mine and pushing her breast into my hand.

"Jasper, please," Ayden begged breathlessly when my mouth moved from her swollen lips to the sensitive skin behind her ear.

"Please what?" I growled softly in her ear.

Her whole body shivered, but she turned my head with her hand to look me in the eyes. On one hand, I wanted to hear her consent to what I so desperately wanted to happen, and on the other, I wanted to hear that she wanted this, that she wanted this with me just as much as I did.

"I want you to do whatever you want to me, with me, all night. Just please, don't tease me!"

I slammed my lips against hers, and while I slid my tongue along hers, I moved us from the door over to her bed.

I tugged her sweater off before laying her on the bed. I pulled her shoes and jeans off, then quickly shed my shirt and stepped out of my shoes and pants. I covered Ayden's body with my own, planting kisses down her neck all the way to her stomach. I slipped my hand under her back to unclasp her bra. It landed on the floor with the other clothes.

I kissed my way back up to her breasts, paying attention to each one. Ayden writhed beneath me, and her finger nails scraped down the muscles of my back.

I kissed her soft lips once more before trailing kisses down her body. I slowly pulled off her panties that were already damp from her arousal.

Gripping one of her hips with my hand, I slung her leg over my shoulder with the other hand and drove my tongue into her center.

"Jasper!" Ayden screamed in pleasure. Her hands fisted in the sheets

She tasted like the sweetest cream, and her center was completely bare, which was a total turn on, making my already hard erection even harder.

I slipped one of my fingers into her body as I sucked on her clit. She whimpered as I slid a second finger into her tight warmth. Stroking her as my tongue flicked just above her entrance, I couldn't take my eyes off her beautiful face.

Her eyes were hooded and dark blue with desire. Her mouth parted slightly as she vocalized her pleasure. I loved the sounds she was making. The sounds I was causing her to make.

"Jas, Jasper, oh please," she panted.

I felt her leg muscles tighten just before her walls fluttered around my fingers, squeezing them as she orgasmed.

I moved up her body and positioned my cock at her entrance. I thrust forward just enough for the tip to slide in and groaned.

She was incredibly tight around my dick. I let my head fall forward and took a deep, shaky breath. It had been a long time since I had done this, and Ayden was tight and warm around my above average penis.

Ayden wrapped her legs around my hips and pulled me closer, effectively pushing my erection completely into her body. She moaned and twisted her hips against mine.

I hissed in response and playful nipped her earlobe. Pulling almost fully out, I slid tortuously slow back into her. I moved slowly a few times, stretching her and relishing in the feel of her slick walls squeezing me. When I slammed into her, she let out a soft squeak, and her hands gripped my biceps.

The harder I thrust the more Ayden begged until we were both shaking and covered in sweat. Just before she reached her second climax, I rose up and flipped her onto her hands and knees, desperate for this to not end so soon.

I could feel it, if she orgasmed she would take me with her, and I wasn't ready to stop seeing her hot little body squirm on my dick.

She hung her head and moaned when I slid back into her heat. "Jasper."

"Oh, no, darlin'," I whispered in her ear.

I wrapped her thick hair around my hand and pulled back gently. She willingly lifted her head up and to the side, exposing the delicate column of her neck. My lips and teeth teased her sensitive skin as I continued our steady rhythm, while Ayden met me thrust for thrust.

With the hand that wasn't holding her gorgeous, long hair, I reached around her to stroke her. A shiver of pleasure ran through her body when I brushed over her clit, and she whimpered. "Jasper."

"Do you like this?"

When she nodded her head in response, I pulled her hair and used my other arm to bring her upright and flush against my chest.

I slowed down and moved against her in a excruciatingly slow pace.

She turned her head and pressed her full lips to mine. I growled playfully when she bit my lip.

She wiggled her ass against me. "Jasper," she groaned. "Didn't I tell you not to tease me?"

"My apologies, ma'am," I replied.

I kissed her firmly, invading her mouth with my tongue. Pulling out of her warmth, I flipped her back over and thrust into her tiny body.

She let out a squeak of surprise that quickly turned into a moan of pleasure. She wrapped her legs around my hips making the angle change just enough that I could slide deeper into her.

When she started to shake, I quickened my already fast pace. I slammed my lips against hers just before she started to scream; our tongues slid against each other sensually as her muscles tightened. As her orgasm rocked through her, she tilted her head back and screamed. "Jasper!"

I groaned as her slick walls clamped around my dick, and I exploded inside of her. "Fuck, Ayden," I moaned.

I stilled and rested my head against her forehead. She unwrapped her legs from around my waist and stretched them out. I kissed her forehead and then lay next to her on my back.

Ayden rolled onto her side and moaned. I pulled her to me by slinging my arm over her shoulders. When she rested her head on my chest, I kissed the top of her head.

She ran her fingers across my chest before trailing them through the dusting of blonde hair across my abdomen. She pressed kisses on my chest and up my neck, shifting her body so she could reach.

I turned my head and captured her lips. Ayden shifted again, and I growled when I felt her wet, warm pussy press against my dick. I was instantly hard again and held her tiny body to mine.

Ayden shook off my hold and rose up, straddling my hips. She looked amazing perched on top of me. I wanted her there every night.

She shifted against my dick, sliding my cock between her slick folds, and that's when it hit me.

We hadn't used a condom.

Ayden giggled. "Don't get that panicked look, Soldier, no need for a condom. I'm on the pill."

I sighed with relief and then moaned when her hand gripped my cock before she slammed down on top of me.

Her head fell back, making her long hair pool on my thighs while she swirled around teasingly.

"Don't tease, darlin'," I warned.

Ayden bit her lip and smirked. Achingly slow, she rose up until I was almost out of her, and then she rocked back down my length.

She was going to kill me.

Her blue eyes shined with passion as she started speeding up but kept the same tortuous movement, rocking her hips as she shimmied up and down my dick.

One of my hands grabbed her breast while I slid the other around her slender waist. I leaned up to suck one nipple into my mouth. Ayden groaned, and her hand slid through my short hair.

"Fuck, Ayden, don't stop, darlin'," I moaned.

Releasing her breast, I slid my hand between our bodies and teased her clit. She bucked against me and her mouth pressed soft kisses with teasing nips across my shoulder.

I pulled her down with me as I leaned back against the mattress. Our lips melted together again, and I began to meet her movements as I felt my orgasm building.

"Jasper, I'm so close," she whispered.

"Oh, darlin', come on my dick, sweet girl. Make me orgasm with you while you ride my cock."

Ayden moaned, and I felt the faint flutter of her walls. She rocked her hips again before we both fell over the edge.

Her scream was muffled by my mouth this time as I captured her lips. I thrust into her, the feel of her walls contracting around me causing my own orgasm to build until I thrust into her one last time before erupting inside of her.

She collapsed on top of me, and I rolled us over onto our sides. I pushed the strands of hair out of her face and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose.

I sat up, letting go of her only long enough to pull the blankets over us before I pulled her back against me and held her there.

"What about the others?" she whispered sleepily against my chest several minutes later.

"Fuck 'em," I said, pressing my lips to hers. "We make our own decisions, Ayden. I choose you."

She hummed and snuggled closer to my chest. Her breathing evened out shortly after, and I fell asleep holding the most beautiful woman, naked, against my body.

~~ACM~~

"I see the fire never got lit last night. Or did it?" My idiot brother asked the next morning when he walked into the kitchen where I was watching Ayden, who was in the pantry.

"You know exactly what happened last night, so stop prying, Peter," Ayden snapped playfully, coming back into the kitchen and setting Simba's full food-dish down. The gigantic fur-ball instantly started eating.

"I don't know _exactly _what happened," he replied with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"Pervert," Ayden quipped.

"I let your dog inside last night, too. I think he was pissed he missed the action."

"You're disgusting, Peter," Ayden replied, rummaging through the fridge. A few seconds later she added, "I'm thinking pancakes and bacon."

"I bet that's not all you're thinking about," Peter teased.

Ayden ignored him this time and just shook her head.

"Pancakes and bacon are good," I said to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended. **

**Note: I am not military nor do I have any military affiliation. Jasper's rise to the rank of Major at the young age of 27 is not possible in the real world, but this is fanfiction, and for the sake of my story I bumped up his advancement. In real life, Majors are typically in their late thirties to early forties. **

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed. A big thanks to the betas over at Project Team Beta. They do an excellent job every time! :) **

During the next two days, Ayden and I took the chance to make love every moment we could. We spent time with our friends, but were always close to each other. The days were spent relaxing and having fun with our friends, and occasionally sneaking off for a quick fuck when we could. At night, we lost ourselves in each other's passion, and I held her delicate body against mine. I didn't leave her side until she woke up with me in the mornings.

We learned more about each other, and I started to pick up on a few of Ayden's habits and things that made her uniquely and beautifully her.

Ayden loved her long hair, but most often had it piled into a messy bun or held back in a ponytail. She danced around the kitchen when she cooked, and sang softly when she thought no one could hear her; she did have a beautiful singing voice.

She hated for her food to touch on her plate. She spent exactly fifteen minutes in the shower. She could cuss like a sailor, and throw any ball just as well as any of the boys. She kept my brother in line, much to Charlotte's amusement and Peter's joy, because he could pick on her and she would tease right back.

Ayden treated her dog like a child, but reprimanded him like a drill sergeant, and he obeyed her with loyalty, love, and obvious submission for such a large and dominant breed of dog.

Oh yeah, and she gave amazing head.

I woke up with her lips wrapped around my cock the morning we were all returning home.

"Holy fuck, Ayden," I moaned when she hollowed her cheeks and sucked. Hard.

My hips bucked involuntarily, and I groaned. I was certainly fully awake now.

I pulled her up and flipped us over. Positioning myself at her entrance, I could feel how wet she was, so I thrust into her until I was fully sheathed.

"Jasper," she moaned seductively.

We moved together slowly, savoring the time we had with each other.

I showered her with kisses and nips while her nails scratched down my back, urging me to thrust into her harder.

"Yes, Jas, don't stop. You feel so good," she breathed.

I orgasmed seconds after her. I caught my breath and pulled her into my arms before walking into the shower.

"I don't want to go back to San Francisco now," she whispered while I massaged shampoo into her hair.

"I'd take you to Fort Irwin with me, if I could," I whispered in return, pressing my lips to the curve of her neck.

"I'll fly down if you tell me when you have time off. I know you're busy."

I turned her around, and she rinsed her hair. "You have my cell number. If I don't answer, I'll always call you back as soon as I can, and we'll Skype."

She nodded her head but didn't say anything else.

After Ayden dried her hair, we dressed and I pulled her to me. I pushed her hair back from her face, and my thumbs stroked her soft cheeks. "I want this to work, Ayden."

"Me, too, Jasper," she whispered.

"We can do this, darlin'. I'm not overseas; it won't be like if I was deployed."

"I know, but you'll still be several hundred miles away." Her voice cracked.

"Hey, don't do that. I want you to smile today. You have the most gorgeous smile," I told her.

She sighed and tried to smile. "That's a little better, darlin'. Now, let's go tell our friends goodbye."

"Hey, bro. You ready to hit the road?" Peter said when we came out of the bedroom.

"Actually, man, Ayden's going to take me to the airport, but you let me know when my nephew's on the way, and I'll be on the first flight to Seattle."

"Of course, dude," my brother said.

I shook his hand before we hugged briefly. I hugged Charlotte, Rose, and Bella and shook Emmett's and Edward's hands.

Alice and Demetri had left last night to catch a late flight to Chicago and then New York, before they flew to Paris. Rosalie said Alice finally realized I didn't want her anymore when she heard what was happening in Ayden's bedroom one night, and she was mad. Demetri was taking her on a spur of the moment trip to go shopping in all the major cities.

Bella told Rose to leave Alice alone, but didn't disagree with her claim.

Charlotte hugged Ayden. "It was wonderful to meet you," she said.

"You, too, Charlotte. Send me pictures of your precious boy when he's born."

"Oh, no. You better be there. Jasper will bring you with him if he knows what's good for him," Charlotte said, shooting me a glare.

"I'll make sure my flight lands in San Francisco before it heads to Seattle," I agreed.

Ayden smiled before looking at Peter. "It was nice to meet you, Peter."

"You too, little girl. Thanks for getting my brother laid for the first time in like nine years," Peter retorted.

Ayden just giggled, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. "I knew you would have some remark to leave me with."

Ayden said goodbye to everyone and made sure Edward and Bella had the other key to the cabin so they could lock up.

I loaded our things into the bed of the truck while she put Simba in the small bench seat in the back.

We waved goodbye to our friends as I pulled out of the driveway. The weather forecast Ayden had mentioned at the dock had been correct. It had snowed that night and the next morning, and even with snow chains, scraped roads, and slow driving, the roads were still slick until we made it onto the main highway.

We didn't talk much on the drive to the airport. Neither of us wanted our time to end, and we both knew it was coming to a close.

"You'll call me when your flight lands, right?" she asked as we walked through the airport.

"Of course. Please be careful on the road, and you call me when you make it home," I ordered.

"Yes, sir," Ayden replied teasingly.

I stopped off to the side before we reached security and pulled her close to my chest. I kissed the tip of her nose. "Smile, darlin'," I said, giving her a smile of my own. "Just think, in two months, Charlotte will go into labor, so I know I'll see you then, and I'll make sure I can stay awhile."

"I know, but this feels harder than it should be. We just met five days ago," she whispered.

"I feel the same way, Ayden. I'll do whatever I have to do to try and make this work out. I promise," I vowed to her.

I really liked this woman, and leaving her was seriously hard, but she had a job and so did I. We both had to go home. I could wait two months to see her.

"I know, Jasper. I'm going to miss you." Ayden threw her arms around my shoulders, so I held her tighter against me.

"Call me when you get home, I'll be waiting, darlin'," I said.

"Okay."

I captured her lips and savored the sound of her soft moan as our tongues slid across each other. I pressed my lips against hers once more then pulled away and sighed. "I have a plane to catch."

"Bye, Jasper."

"See ya, darlin'."

~~ACM~~

Ayden and I texted each other in the mornings and talked on Skype at night. Sometimes she would still be in her dressy work clothes, grading papers or projects at her kitchen table. Other nights, she was perched on her bed, usually wearing something to tease me.

Ayden had gone home to Tennessee for Christmas. I picked her up in Barstow on the 28th of December, and we drove back to my house in Fort Irwin. She had to return home on the third, but we spent seven wonderful days together.

Those seven days were pure bliss. It had been less than three months, but I knew I was in love with her. She was an incredible woman, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

Ayden and I were talking on Skype on a Friday night, her perched on her bed in nothing but one of my old Army T-shirts she had taken back home with her–because it smelled like me–and me lounging in my recliner, when my phone rang.

"Hang on, Ayden," I said and flipped open my cell. "Hey, Pete, what's up? Ayden can hear you. We're on Skype."

"Dude! Get to Seattle! Charlotte's water just broke!"

"You better not be shitting me, Peter," I warned, sitting up straight.

"I'm not, man! I swear. We are on our way to the hospital right now."

"Get off the phone, you idiot!" Ayden screeched. "Drive your wife to the fucking hospital," she ordered.

That was another thing I loved about Ayden, she had a no-nonsense tone of voice when she wanted, and frankly, it made my dick twitch every time I heard it.

"Yes, ma'am," Peter replied seriously before cackling.

"I'll check flights, and we'll be there as soon as we can," I told him and then hung up.

"Can you be at the airport by nine?" Ayden asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Because your flight to San Francisco leaves at nine, and then the one to Seattle leaves at nine forty-five," she replied with a grin.

"Ayden, I can't let you buy my plane ticket."

"Already did, soldier. You can punish me later," she suggested with a wink.

"Get ready, pretty lady. I'll see you at the airport in an hour and a half."

She giggled. "Bye, Jas."

Ayden already had a rental car ready when our plane touched down in Seattle. I couldn't believe how prepared she was, and calm.

"Chill, Jas, we're going to get there before the baby comes," she said as she drove through the streets of Seattle.

"How are you so calm? I'm about to jump out if my skin. I'm going to be an uncle," I said excitedly.

"One of us has to keep our cool," she teased.

Ayden got us to the hospital in what seemed like record time, and we rushed up to the maternity floor. Rose and Emmett, my aunt and uncle, and Charlotte's parents were already sitting in the waiting room.

"Good gracious, you two got here faster than I expected," Rose said, standing up to hug both of us.

"Yeah, we did. Apparently, Ayden doesn't mess around when it comes to flights."

Ayden just shrugged. "When I heard Peter, I just started looking up the earliest flights to get us here. I was just lucky."

"Are Bella and Edward coming?" Rose asked.

"No," Ayden said. "Edward has to work the night shift at the hospital now, some new training they've got him doing. Bella is keeping Simba and said to keep her informed. She's gonna try and stay up all night, but she said her phone's on loud if she crashes."

I introduced Ayden to Charlotte's parents and my Aunt Sarah and Uncle Robert, and then we sat down on the couch across from Rose and Emmett and settled in for the wait.

Five hours later we were still waiting. Ayden had her head lying in my lap while I ran my fingers through her hair. Rose and Emmett were watching some stupid movie on the television, and Charlotte's parents had gone down to the cafeteria.

"How long does it take to have a baby?" I asked softly.

Ayden smacked my leg. "It's her first one, Jasper. They usually take the longest."

"How long?"

"They won't let her go any longer than twenty-four hours. If it takes longer than that, they will perform a C-section."

"Damn," I said, sliding down to get more comfortable. "Let's get comfortable."

"Is the entire thing painful?" I asked next.

"The first four to six hours usually aren't too bad, from what I've heard, because you know, I've never had a baby. Why are you asking all these questions?" she said with a laugh.

I shrugged. "Curiosity killed the cat, and it's my sister-in-law. I've known Charlotte since I was thirteen. Peter and I met her when we moved to Forks," I said softly, more emotion leaking into my voice than I wanted.

Ayden sat up and looked at me. We had never discussed why or how Peter and I had made it from Houston, Texas to Forks, Washington, or why my parents weren't here to experience this with us.

"Jasper, you don't have to do this here," she whispered. She must have noticed my pained expression.

"No, you should know, Ayden." I took a deep breath and pulled her onto my lap. It always calmed me when I held Ayden, having her in my arms grounded me in a way I never had felt before. I kissed her temple and then started.

"My mom and dad had been out one night and were on their way home when a drunk driver hit them head on. My father, who was driving, was killed instantly, but my mom was taken to the hospital. Her sister, Aunt Sarah, and Uncle Robert came down with Rosalie. Mom stayed on life support for two weeks before she passed away. After the funeral for my parents, Peter and I went back with Aunt Sarah, Uncle Robert, and Rose. I was thirteen."

"Jas," she whispered with tears in her eyes

I wrapped my arms tighter around her, and kissed away the tear that slipped from the corner of her eye.

"Shh, darlin', it was a long time ago."

"That doesn't make any difference," she whispered fiercely.

I nodded because she was right. It still hurt to remember my mother and father. Mom had been such a beautiful person with an equally beautiful spirit. She always had a smile on her face, and her laughter filled our house with warmth growing up.

Maybe it was why I was so attracted to Ayden. She reminded me so much of my mom. I knew they would have gotten along with each other, and mom would have adored her. Dad would have thought Ayden hung the moon.

"Peter and I had a hard time adjusting in Seattle. We got into a bit of trouble, so when the summer came, the family moved to Forks. Rose hung out with us then because none of us knew anyone. We met Charlotte, and she changed everything. She made sure we knew our classmates and had friends and connections before we stepped foot in that high school in September. Char kept Peter going. She put a smile back on his face. She's been by his side ever since."

Ayden sniffled. "That's the saddest and most romantic story ever, Jasper."

I kissed the top of her head. "Just don't tell Peter. He likes to think he's big and tough, but deep down, he knows he couldn't live without Charlotte."

She giggled. "My lips are sealed. We wouldn't want to damage his macho ego."

Ayden pressed her lips to the sensitive skin beneath my ear. "Thank you for telling me that, Jasper," she whispered sincerely.

Charlotte's parents entered the room a few minutes later. "The nurse said she's almost ready to push! It shouldn't be long now," her mother told us all with barely contained excitement.

Another hour later, a nurse came out with a big smile. "Are you all here for the Whitlock family?"

"Yes, ma'am," I replied.

"Mother and baby are both doing wonderfully. You can go in by twos. Let's have the new mama's parents come with me first."

Ayden and Rose did some little hug and jump around in circles thing, full of giggles, before noticing Emmett and I giving them strange looks.

"What?" Rose snapped.

"Nothing, babe," Emmett replied quickly.

"We're just happy," she snarled. "We have a baby in the family now!"

"I'm happy, too, Rosie, but it's four-thirty in the morning."

"Oh, jeez, Emmett. We aren't seven. It's not like you haven't pulled an all-nighter before," Ayden said.

Emmett got a shit-eating grin on his face. "Hey, dude, you remember that one time you, Edward, and I stayed up all night and we–"

I punched his arm almost as hard as I could before he finished his sentence. I knew exactly what story he was going to come out with, and it wasn't one I wanted Ayden to hear just yet. We had done some pretty stupid shit in high school.

Ayden and Rose just burst into giggles. "Don't think you're off the hook, Jasper. If you don't tell her one day, I will," Rose warned with an evil grin.

It was the one downside to having a cousin who was more like a sister. Rose was fiercely loyal to her family, but she knew all of our dirt and would gladly use it against us if we pissed her off, or just to mess with me because I always picked on her when we were little.

Charlotte's parents came back in and my aunt and uncle went to see them.

"Next," Uncle Robert said when they came back in the room a while later.

"You two go ahead. Peter's your brother," Rose said.

"Yes, but you go with Jas, Rosalie, you're Peter's cousin," Ayden said.

"Oh, no! I'm not going to be on that end of Charlotte's wrath. Go in there with Jasper," Rose replied.

Ayden sighed, knowing she couldn't win that argument, and we went to the room.

"Knock, knock," I said as we pushed open the door.

Peter was perched on the side of the bed next to Charlotte, who had a blue bundle wrapped in her arms.

"Look at you, Ayden. Coming in here looking all beautiful in your sweater dress and boots, while I look like shit," Charlotte remarked with a smile.

"Don't be silly, you look beautiful," Ayden replied as she walked over to Charlotte's side.

"Congrats, bro," I said as Peter stood up and pulled off a manly hug.

"Thanks, man, but it's all her," Peter corrected, gesturing to Charlotte.

"He's gorgeous, Charlotte," Ayden said, looking down at my nephew.

"Say hello to Ayden, Tyler John."

I almost choked and everything seemed to spin. Tyler John was Dad's name. Peter clapped my shoulder and squeezed.

"Easy there, bro. You don't mind the name, do you?"

"Of course not. It's a good one, just took me by surprise is all," I answered honestly.

"Do you want to hold him?" Charlotte asked, looking at me and then giggling. "He won't bite you, Jasper."

"He'll cry," I deadpanned.

"Nonsense. Come here," Charlotte ordered.

I stepped beside Ayden and carefully took my tiny nephew from Charlotte and cradled him to my chest.

"He's so small," I whispered.

"Six pounds, seven ounces, twenty-two inches long," Peter said proudly.

"And a full head of blond hair," Ayden chimed in. "And no crying yet, either Jasper."

"Not yet," I mumbled, my eyes glued to the little person in my arms.

I looked up when I saw the flash. Ayden giggled and slid her phone back into her pocket. "I couldn't resist your expression was too good to pass up."

"It was a good mixture of awe, wonder, and a little fear," Charlotte added.

"Ayden, give me your phone," Peter said.

She raised her eyebrow, but handed him the device anyway.

"Now, Jasper, give Tyler to her, and stand next to her," Peter ordered.

"Peter, don't badger them," Charlotte complained.

"I'm not badgering. I want a picture of my brother with my son and his future aunt."

Ayden turned several shades of red, and our eyes met as I handed her the baby. I gave her a smirk and a wink before wrapping my arm around her waist.

Peter snapped the picture, and Ayden cooed over Tyler before handing him back to his mother when he started to fuss.

"We'll send in Rose and Em. I think we're going to find a hotel to crash in and then come back tomorrow afternoon," I said to Peter.

"You aren't getting a hotel. Here," he said, handing me the keys to his house. "The guest room is made up already."

"Thanks, man."

We said our goodbyes to them and then again to Rose, Em, my aunt and uncle, and Charlotte's parents before I drove us to Peter's house.

Ayden had been silent since we left the hospital, and I was worried something was wrong.

"What's going through that beautiful mind of yours, darlin'?" I asked once we got into the house.

"Just thinking," she replied.

"Care to share?"

"Peter said future aunt. I guess it's just been bothering me," she whispered turning away with a shrug.

I grabbed her shoulder gently and turned her back around. "Don't listen to my brother, Ayden. He's said stupid shit since he could talk."

"But I didn't think it was so stupid," she said quietly.

I pressed my lips to the top of her head. "I don't think it's so stupid either, but that's our decision. Don't let what he said change the way you feel or what you want this relationship to be, Ayden. This isn't about anyone but the two of us."

"I know, Jas, I just ..."

"You just what?" I asked softly, looking into her eyes.

I didn't want anything Peter said to mess with her thoughts or feelings. If she wanted to marry me then that was her decision, and I didn't want him to pressure her. I didn't want to pressure her either, but I didn't want her to think I didn't want or love her.

Because I was in love with her. I would die for her. I did want to make her my wife one day.

Ayden sighed. "I ... I'm worried that I might feel differently than you–about this, about everything."

I tilted her chin up and looked into her beautiful blue eyes rimmed with dark lashes. "Ayden, darlin', I love you. I know it's fast. I understand that we've only known each other for three months, but I'm in love with you."

She took a shaky breath, and then smiled. "Jasper, I lov–"

I crashed my lips to hers, and she molded her body to mine.

I didn't give a damn if anyone thought it was too soon. I loved Ayden, and I wanted to wake up beside her every day for the rest of my life.

I carried her into the guest room and removed her dress and my shirt and jeans before sliding into the bed.

"Do you think that will be us one day?" Ayden asked. Her head was resting on my shoulder as her body curved against my side.

"Have a kid?" I questioned back. I rolled on top of Ayden and let some of my weight press between her legs. "Do you want to have my baby, Ayden?" I asked.

"You have to make an honest woman out of me first, Major Whitlock," she said, making her Southern accent more distinct.

I smirked at her. "Say that again," I ordered.

"Say what?" She teased.

"My name," I replied, nipping her lower lip.

"Major Whitlock," she said slowly.

"You don't know how sexy that sounds coming from you," I told her.

"I don't, Major?" she taunted, stressing my rank.

I groaned and dipped my head down to press my lips to the curve of her neck.

Slipping my hand under her tank top, I cupped her breast. Ayden twisted her hips against mine, grinding against my dick.

I pulled her top off her body and then sucked one of her nipples into my mouth. Ayden slid her hand down my chest, causing my muscles to quiver before she pushed my boxers down and wrapped her hand around my erection. My hips jerked involuntarily when she squeezed.

"Shit, Ayden," I groaned.

I moved my leg off hers so I could yank her panties down before I covered her body with my own again.

I watched as Ayden kept hold of my dick and slid it between her slick folds. I groaned when she pushed just the head inside her.

Unable to hold back any longer, I pinned her hands over her head and thrust into her.

"Jasper, don't stop," she panted, shifting her hips slightly.

Our lovemaking was quick, but full of our passion, desire, and love for one another. Minutes later, she orgasmed, and I followed her over the edge.

I fell asleep with my arm wrapped around her waist and my lips pressed against the top of her head.

When I woke up, the alarm clock showed that it was already late afternoon. I laid in the bed until Ayden woke up. I had plans to get ready, but Ayden kept her leg over mine and her arm around my chest.

"Just stay like this for a bit. I like this time with you. I don't get to do this very much," she whispered.

I relaxed beside her and enjoyed the feeling of her warm, soft body pressed against mine.

"How would you feel about moving?" I asked Ayden a while later as she traced random patterns across my chest.

"Moving where?"

"Fort Irwin, when the school year ended."

Ayden sat up and looked at me. "You're being serious?"

I nodded sharply. "Of course I am."

"That's a big deal, Jasper."

I sat up and pulled her against my side. With one hand, I pushed her hair back and let my hand rest on her neck. It was hard to keep my eyes away from her naked breasts, but I had started this serious conversation and I wanted her to know I was being sincere. "Yeah, but I'm tired of being so far away from you. I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning."

She smiled at me. "You really want me to move into your house? Get a job teaching at the elementary school? Be waiting for you when you get home?"

"Hell yes," I said before kissing her.

Once we were showered and dressed, we drove back to the hospital. Peter was in the hallway when we made it to Charlotte's room.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Oh, the doc's just going over some stuff with Charlotte. It's gross, dude. I had to leave."

Ayden rolled her eyes. "Did you expect her to just be normal again? She just pushed a baby through her vagina."

Peter gagged. "Yeah, but that part wasn't _that _gross," he replied.

"Whatever, Peter. Do you know when ya'll can go home?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

"That's good," I said just before the doctor came out of the room.

"You're free to return to the room, Mr. Whitlock. Your wife suffered alone through the horrifying details of postpartum," the doctor said with a smile.

Ayden covered her mouth with her hand when a giggle escaped her lips.

Peter shook the man's hand and thanked him, giving Ayden the stink eye all the while.

"Ayden, why don't you go in and see Charlotte and Tyler. I'm going to talk to Pete for a minute," I said looking down at her.

She nodded and stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to the corner of my mouth. "Okay."

"Everything all right, bro?" Peter asked once the door had shut behind Ayden.

"Yeah, I think so. I asked Ayden to move to Fort Irwin this morning."

"And she didn't take it well?" Peter guessed as we started walking down the hallway.

"She seemed happy."

"Then what's the problem?"

I stopped walking and ran a hand through my short hair. "I'm worried I'm moving too fast, like I'm pushing her into this," I rushed out.

"Jasper, you're smarter than this, man. Ayden isn't going to do anything she doesn't want. If she wants to move to be with you then she will. If not, she would have said something."

"I told her I loved her last night," I blurted.

Peter whistled lowly. "What did she do?"

"She ... she said it back, or started to. I kissed her. When I heard her, I got so overwhelmed; all I could do was kiss her."

"You've got that stupid grin on your face. You really do love her, don't you?"

"Fuck, Peter, I would do anything for Ayden. I've never felt this way about any girl."

"You've got it bad, man," Peter teased, but then he got serious. "I knew she would be a good match for you."

"You hadn't even met her before. I met her at the airport before you had ever even seen her," I stated.

"Wrong. There's a picture of her, Rose, and Bella at Rose's house, _then _I talked to her over the phone. I really liked her then. Besides, Rose likes her and has even befriended her. Rose hates every female that isn't Charlotte, Bella, or Alice," Peter said.

"So you have a valid point, but still. I'm worried about getting deployed again. It's rumored to happen in about a year or possibly sooner, and they'll send me to lead. Every other girl has left just before I go overseas," I admitted.

"Don't give me that shit, Jasper. She's good for you. You're good for each other. Don't worry; it will work out the way it's meant to happen. She'd wait, and you and I both know she would. Ayden's a good enough woman to stand beside you and be supportive of you, instead of running away from the hard parts of being an Army wife."

"How can you say such stupid fucking shit all the time and then spout this type of shit?" I asked. I wouldn't let him know how much his words meant to me.

Peter and I had a hard time after Mom and Dad died, but we always had each other. I wasn't sure what I would do without Peter if it ever came to that. He had always been the person I turned to first. He was my brother and my best friend.

"So, when are you going to marry her and help her pop out a few kids?" Peter asked with a smirk and a slap on the back.

I swatted his jaw and dodged his playful jab. "There's the Peter I know; full of bullshit."

"Nice way to avoid the question. Don't act like you don't want Ayden to have your kid."

"I never said I didn't, but I'm not rushing into it that quickly. Why don't we quit fucking around and go see my sister-in-law and my nephew."

"You mean my wife and _my _son?"

"But he's also my nephew."

When we entered the room, Ayden was sitting in the chair with Tyler in her arms. He was watching her while she talked to him.

Peter nudged me with his elbow and gave me a look. I pushed him fully into the room and went to hug Charlotte.

"She's good with him," she whispered in my ear.

I winked at Charlotte, and she gave me a sly smile.

We stayed at the hospital for two hours. Rosalie and Emmett showed up about an hour after we arrived, and the girls cooed over Tyler.

When we left, Ayden instructed me to head to the grocery store.

"Darlin', why do we need groceries? We're leaving in the morning."

Ayden giggled. "We don't need them, but I'm going to cook for your sister and brother, who are going to have their hands full with Tyler and won't be able to eat anything decent until they can get into a routine with him."

I just nodded and grabbed her hand in mine. I kissed her knuckles and then kept a hold of her hand. "You're brilliant, darlin'."

I grabbed a cart when we got to the store and pulled Ayden between me and it. I had tried this once with Alice in high school, and it had failed miserably. Ayden, however, kept up with my stride, and we strolled through the store with ease.

"So, I was thinking," she started.

"That could be dangerous," I teased.

Ayden swatted my arm. "If I move to Fort Irwin, what will I do with Simba?"

"He comes, too, of course."

"My furniture?" she asked as she picked out a large variety of different fruits and vegetables.

"No oranges," I interrupted when she reached for them. "Peter's allergic so Charlotte doesn't keep them in the house."

"That's good to know. Are you allergic to anything?"

"No."

"Good. Now, back to my furniture," she teased as we continued on through the store.

"You tell me what to get rid of at my house and you can replace it with yours, or we'll buy something completely new."

"Buying something new is ridiculous, Jasper."

"Then we'll put whatever we can't find a place for in the garage," I said. I turned her around in the middle of the baking aisle and kissed her. "I want this to work, Ayden. I want you to move in with me. I love you, but I'm not going to force you. If you want to stay in San Francisco, I can't make you move."

"Is that what you think?" she asked softly. "That I don't want to do this?"

I nodded, unable to push words past the embarrassing lump that had formed in my throat. I wasn't sure how I would respond to her rejection.

"Oh, Jas, I love you. I _do _want to move! I was just trying to be logical. Please don't think I don't want you."

I kissed her soundly on her soft mouth and then released her. "You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that."

"Let's finish shopping and head to their house," Ayden said. She kissed my cheek, and then we finished the shopping quickly.

I helped Ayden unpack the food and watched her as she got to work.

She slid a cutting board with an onion, carrot, and celery stalk on it across the counter and handed me a knife. "Chop."

"Yes, ma'am," I replied with a smirk.

Ayden proceeded to begin to put several other dishes together in aluminum pans at the same time. She also started to cut up the fruit to make a fruit salad.

"So," she said later while slicing chicken breast into strips. "What is this tale from high school you're trying to keep from me? Emmett seemed to think it was pretty funny."

"It really isn't all that funny." I shrugged, trying to downplay it, hoping she wouldn't press.

"I can just call Rose. She'll tell me if I ask her," Ayden taunted.

I sighed and looked at her. "You really won't let it drop?"

Ayden shook her head, a sly smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Her eyes danced with mischief.

"Fine. Rose will tell you anyway just to embarrass me," I conceded. "Edward, Emmett, and I were hanging out at Emmett's house one night, and after we played video games, we got bored and starting drinking some beer Emmett's dad had left in the fridge. We got a little drunk."

"And what did you do?" Ayden asked with slight caution.

"We went streaking through town."

"No," she whispered with disbelief.

"Yes," I replied seriously. "Bella's father, Chief Swan, took us to the station after an older lady called the police. Carlisle and Esme came to get the three of us. We had to wear the orange jumpsuits because we had stupidly left our clothes in Em's backyard, but he didn't do anything about the underage drinking. The Chief's a good guy."

Ayden was practically hyperventilating because she was laughing so hard. When she finally sobered, she looked at me with a grin. "That has got to be the best story ever, Jasper."

I just shook my head and watched as she finished putting together the meals and covered them. She then wrote cooking instructions on each of them and stacked them into my brother's freezer.

Ayden made a giant pot of vegetable soup for dinner and stored away the rest in the fridge and some in the freezer.

I helped her clean the kitchen, and she straightened the house some before we both crashed.

I told Peter we would be waiting on them to arrive in the morning before leaving for the airport. Sadly, Ayden and I had to take different flights to return home, and I wouldn't see her again until possibly the start of her summer break when she would be moving.

Ayden and I were curled up together on the couch when Peter and Charlotte arrived with Tyler. He was sleeping in the car seat, so Peter set him next to the couch.

Charlotte walked in carefully and lowered herself into one of her overstuffed chairs.

Ayden explained the food in the freezer and soup and fruit in the fridge. Charlotte gave her an appreciative smile, and I knew she was fighting back tears as well.

"Thank you, Ayden," Peter said when Char couldn't form words.

We spent a little longer talking to my brother and sister-in-law before Ayden and I made our way to the airport.

"This is the hardest part," Ayden said after we had passed through security and were standing in front of her gate.

"I know, darlin'," I responded, pulling her and her oversized, blue, floral-print bag, into my chest. "I can't wait for you to be in Fort Irwin with me."

This truly was going to be the hardest separation because it would be four months before I saw Ayden again. Granted, after those four months, she would finally be with me.

My fingertips traced over her delicate cheekbones before I cupped her face and tilted her head so I could press my lips to hers. Deepening the kiss, I pulled her body closer to mine.

Someone let out a whistle, and Ayden dipped her head to hide against my chest, a warm blush tinting her cheeks. I pulled her head back up to look into her beautiful eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you, darlin'," I whispered.

The attendant came over the speaker announcing Ayden's flight was about to begin boarding.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Major."

She pressed her lips against my neck, and I groaned softly.

"Why do you tease me, Ayden?"

"Because I'm gonna miss you, Jasper," she said before jumping up slightly and wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I held her up and kissed her again before releasing her.

"Call me."

"Of course, Jas," she said and then hugged me again. "I love you."

I kissed her one last time. "I love you, too, darlin'."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: Again, (just for the record) I want to state that I have no affiliation with the military and Jasper's quick rise through the ranks is not possible in the real world. :) **

**HUGE thanks to the ladies at PTB for their beta services! They are awesome! **

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a lot longer than the others (I was even told it read a lot like a one-shot). Keep in mind that this story is a short novella and for me to keep it how I want it be be, some chapter will be longer than others. This one is one of those chapters. Enjoy! **

It was three months later when I got a call from Ayden that turned my world on its head. It was late in the afternoon, and I had been talking to my commanding officer before we both headed home when my phone rang.

"Sorry, it's my girlfriend. She usually doesn't call when I'm on base."

"Take it," he said.

When I answered my phone, the panic and fear were evident in Ayden's voice, and it set me more on edge than I had ever been.

"Jasper! He was here, Jas. He's in San Francisco. Jasper, he's been in my house!" she screeched in panic. Her voice was trembling, and I knew she was crying.

"Ayden, darlin', you have to calm down. Who was there, Ayden?"

"My ex! Jasper, he's found me. Oh god, Jasper, I'm scared."

Those two words were all it took. Something inside of me snapped. "Ayden, call the police, and then call Edward and have him come over. Then call me back. I need to make a phone call. Are you positive he's not there anymore?"

"Yes," she said shakily. "He left a note and trashed my house."

"Okay. Ayden, I swear he's not going to hurt you again."

If I hadn't been sure there wasn't more to Ayden's tale of her ex that day in the coffee shop, I was positive now. She was too frightened of him hurting her for it to have been a one-time thing.

Ayden took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay. Okay, I'll call you back as soon as I can. Jasper, please... I, just please-"

"I'm coming to get you, Ayden. He won't touch you. Do as I told you and then call me back. I love you," I told her, trying to stay calm.

"Is everything okay, Major?" the Lieutenant Colonel asked with concern.

"Honestly, Sir, no. I need to get to San Francisco as soon as possible, and I don't know when I can get back to Irwin. I'm not leaving there without my girl."

"I understand your feelings, Major, but you're asking for a lot, don't you think?"

I wanted to scream, punch, kick, and fight my way to Ayden, but I couldn't. I had to stay calm and use my brain. I had to think if I wanted to help her. Smarting off to him wouldn't get me anywhere.

"Yes, Sir, but I love her. This is the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with," I admitted. "What would you do, Sir?"

"I'd go get her and move her down to Fort Irwin, Major Whitlock."

"Is that your permission, Sir, or just what you would do?" I questioned.

"I wouldn't normally agree to a leave of absence like this, Major Whitlock, but I like you, and you've shown more skill and devotion to the Army than I've seen in a long time. This is the first time you've ever asked for any sudden leave in the eight years you've served. Go get your girl out of whatever trouble she's in, but you keep your head on straight and think before you knock the shit out of the bastard that's got her so scared."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you," I said graciously before sprinting to my truck in the parking lot.

I drove straight home and threw clothes into my bag while on the phone with the airline booking a flight.

Ayden called me back seconds after I hung up with the airline.

"Edward's here. The police just left. They sa-" she hiccupped trying to fight back her sobs. "Jasper, please just come get me."

"Darlin', I'm on my way, but you have to tell me what happened before you moved to California," I pleaded.

I zipped my bag, slung it over my shoulder, and grabbed my keys and wallet before getting in my truck and heading to the airport.

Ayden hiccupped again, and her voice shook with more fear than I had ever heard. "Jasper," she sobbed.

I squeezed the steering wheel as hard as I could to keep from punching my truck. All I wanted was to see her, hold her, to know she was safe.

I could hear the shuffle as Edward took the phone from her. "Hey, man. Look, Ayden will explain everything when you get here, right Ayden?"

He was silent for a second, waiting for her silent response before speaking again. "She said she will. From what the police said, he broke in through her back door. Simba was with her, and when they got back, this whack-job was already gone. He trashed her house but nothing was stolen. The note he left her is a hundred shades of fucked up. I think he was trying to shake her up, and it worked. The police took the note as evidence, but Ayden was smart enough to make a copy before they arrived. I'll let you read it yourself. The main officer on the case said they would spread the word to watch for him and patrol the area constantly. I'm gonna stay with her until you get here. Bella's on her way to the airport to pick you up."

"Thanks, Edward. It means a lot."

"Not a problem, man. Be careful getting here. She's fine. I won't let anything happen to her, and Simba's on edge as it is because Ayden's so freaked out. I'm pretty sure he'd fuck someone up right now."

"I'll be careful. Let me talk to Ayden again."

Ayden got back on the phone. "I'm sorry to be so much trouble," she breathed.

"Don't you dare apologize, Ayden. This isn't your fault. I'm on my way to the airport. I'll see you in about two hours. Stay with Edward, and I'll text you when my plane lands. I love you, Darlin'."

"I love you, too, Jas."

We hung up, and I sped to the airport.

~~~ACM~~~

Bella was waiting at the baggage claim for me when I landed in San Francisco. We didn't say anything to each other as I followed her out to her car.

"You didn't even change out of your fatigues," Bella stated after several minutes.

"Nope," I replied tightly.

I didn't have time to change, and I honestly didn't care. I was worried about Ayden. Her safety was all I could think of. I'd worry about changing out of my uniform when I knew Ayden was safe in my arms.

Bella pulled up outside a light blue house, and I jumped out. I jogged up the short sidewalk and leaped onto the front porch. A series of deep barks and growls echoed from inside the house.

Edward answered the front door and let me in. I ignored the decor of the house I had never seen before and set my bag by the stairs. I crossed the room in four steps to reach Ayden, who was curled up on the edge of the couch.

When her eyes met mine, she flew off the couch and jumped into my arms. I caught her as she sobbed and wrapped her arms and legs around me.

I watched Edward and Bella quietly sneak out and nodded when Edward motioned he was locking the front door.

I sat on the couch and held her tightly against me.

"Oh, Darlin', you had me so worried," I whispered into her hair as she cried.

She sniffled and pulled back to look at me once she had calmed down. "Do you want a drink?" she asked.

"Something strong," I replied.

She stood on wobbly legs and walked to the kitchen quietly. She returned with two tumblers filled with what appeared to be whiskey.

She sat beside me and curled her legs under her. I took my glass and watched as she took a sip of her own and then twitched her nose. (A habit I had noticed in Tahoe whenever she drank straight liquor–Emmett had convinced her to take shots of tequila with him one night.)

She looked down at her lap and then back up at me. "It was the summer before my senior year in high school when Zach and I started dating. He was the one guy who ignored the rumors in my high school. Everything was great at first. He was wonderful, sweet, charming–everything I wanted. He played football. I cheered–it was my perfect little fantasy come true. It wasn't until I went to college and got a job that things changed. He would make these crazy accusations that I was cheating on him or talking to guys behind his back. He started calling me a bitch, a whore, a cunt, anything he could come up with. Like I said before, they were just words."

She took a shaky breath and continued. "I loved him, so I tried to ignore the comments. When I couldn't just stay silent anymore, I would talk back, attempt to stand up to myself, but that just fueled his fire. One night we got into this huge fight. That was the first night he hurt me. It didn't happen again for a few months, but the next time was worse. I was so scared to say anything to anyone. I quit my job to try and make him happy–to prove to him I wasn't cheating. Nothing worked. I stopped arguing. I walked on eggshells. I went to my classes and came back home to be with him. I did this for four years, and in those four years, there were times he made me happy, but I always dreaded the moments when he would snap. No matter what I did, he still would get _so _angry. The night he hit me so hard I blacked out was the end for me. He broke my arm and fractured my wrist. It was the nail in the coffin that solidified leaving. It had been rolling around in my head for a long time. He was in jail, so my dad took me to his house and helped me pack my things and we left."

I took a sip of my drink and then ran my fingers along her arm. I wasn't mad; I wasn't even really upset that she hadn't told me the whole story yet. It was a hard story and a terrifying part of her life. I just wanted to comfort her, to keep her safe.

"Why didn't you tell me, Ayden?" I asked softly. If not mad, I was curious why she never mentioned this more in depth.

"How do you tell someone that, Jasper? How do you explain that you let someone control and abuse you? I knew I needed to tell you, that I had to tell you, but I didn't even know how to begin to explain it to you. I don't like to talk about it. I should have left. I was so stupid for staying," she finished brokenly.

"You aren't stupid, Ayden. You were in a difficult situation. I'm so glad you left. You'll be safe with me. I won't ever hurt you, Ayden. No one else will ever hurt you again."

She downed the rest of her drink and set the glass on the coffee table.

"Bring me the note he left, Ayden."

She got up silently and went back into the kitchen with her glass. I took another drink trying to calm the adrenalin coursing through me while I waited for her to come back.

She handed me a piece of copy paper that had an image of a piece of ripped out notebook paper but didn't sit down.

"You may want to finish that first," Ayden said, pointing to my drink.

I downed the liquor, and she took my glass to refill it. Without waiting for her to return, I started reading the letter.

_You are a stupid fucking whore, Ayden. You thought you could run away from me and hide. Well, you stupid bitch, I found you. Your house is covered in pictures of you and some fucking dickhead soldier who thinks you're his. Let him know I OWN YOU, BITCH. You are mine, and you will always be my fucking bitch. I will stay here and find you, and I will take you back home with me. You fucking whore, you're going to regret ever getting me thrown in jail. When I find you, I'm going to tie you to the fucking bed and make you beg for forgiveness and then watch you burn. You'll wish you had never touched another man, you stupid cunt. _

_You aren't safe anywhere. I'll kill your ugly ass dog and your piece of shit boyfriend, and when I get my hands on you, I'll kill you, too. _

_Don't forget, Ayden, I took your virginity a long time ago. You are MINE._

I resisted crumpling the letter and stood from the couch. I paced the small living room trying to calm down.

He wanted to kill her.

I would kill him first.

No, I had to keep my head on straight. If I killed him I'd be dishonorably discharged from the Army and sentenced for murder, but I had to protect Ayden.

Keeping her safe trumped anything else in my life.

I stopped pacing when I felt Ayden's hand grip my arm. Looking down at my side, I saw Ayden standing beside me looking smaller than she ever had with her big blue eyes filled with tears. I pulled her into my arms and held her tighter than I ever had before.

"You listen to me, Ayden. He will not _touch _you. He will not _take _you _anywhere_, and he most certainly will _not kill _you, or me, or even Simba," I said fiercely.

"How long did the Army let you leave?" she asked quietly after she and I both had calmed down a little.

"I'm here until the police arrest this bastard and you are set to move to Fort Irwin. I don't care if the school year hasn't ended, you aren't staying here any longer than it takes to catch this fucked up piece of shit."

"Oh, Jasper," she breathed. "It's been three years since I left. I never thought he'd come looking for me, much less find me. I was so scared. I'm _still _scared."

"I'm here, Darlin', and he won't get to you."

"When I came home with Simba, I unlocked the front door and noticed my house was a wreck. I grabbed Simba's collar and took him into the bedroom with me and grabbed my gun before I searched the rest of the house. When I found the note, I called you."

"You own a gun?" I questioned with surprise.

"Yes. A Ruger 1911."

"That's an expensive handgun, Darlin'," I stated.

"I know. I'd shot one before. I bought it when I moved out here. I wish it would hold twelve rounds instead of ten, but ten is California state law. If it held any more it would be-"

"Illegal," I finished for her. "I own several personal guns, Darlin'," I teased.

"Of course. What southern boy wouldn't own his own gun? Now where's your horse?"

I chuckled, happy that she was beginning to relax slightly even if I was still on edge. "Sorry, sweetheart, no horse."

"I guess I'll just have to settle for the uniform," she said with a shrug. "You look extremely sexy in your uniform, Jas. I wonder how many women were staring at you at the airport. I know I would have."

I gripped her hips with my hands and pressed my now hard cock against her abdomen. "I only care about what one woman thinks, and as long as wearing my uniform means she's looking at me, then I have everything I need."

"Well, it looks like you're in luck, Major, because the only man I want is you," she said with a smile.

Ayden slowly unbuttoned the jacket, slid it off my shoulders, and draped it carefully across the back of her leather recliner. The faded and worn leather looked as if it had seen better days, but Ayden had told me over Skype that it had been her grandfather's.

"Why don't you stay a while, Soldier," Ayden teased.

"Oh, I plan on staying and then I plan on bringing you home with me when it's time to leave."

I slipped her lightweight purple cardigan off her shoulders and tossed it on the chair. Moving her hair to one side, I placed kisses down her neck and across her delicate collarbone. She let her head fall back as I nipped her soft skin.

"So that's what you have planned? What are you going to do with me once you have me in Fort Irwin?" she breathed as my fingers trailed across her slim figure, and my lips pressed against her jaw.

I pulled back and looked at her. I took in the beauty of her shining eyes and swollen lips before speaking. "I'm going to make an honest woman out of you and then give you as many babies as you wish."

"Babies, huh?" Ayden teased. She tugged my shirt over my head and undid my belt before pulling me to the couch.

I shed everything but my boxers and laid down on the couch. Ayden shimmied out of her jeans and laid between my legs, covering us in the soft brown blanket that had been over the back of the red suede couch.

She kissed her way up my chest before pressing her lips against mine. "Remind me to thank Peter one day," she whispered.

"Why?" I questioned as my hands explored her body. I knew all of her curves and sensitive areas, but I could never get enough of touching her; feeling her body against mine.

"For lying about getting stuck in traffic. I'm glad I picked you up from the airport that first time."

"Me, too, Ayden."

I flipped us slightly, so we were both lying on our sides, facing each other. Running my hands through her hair, I kissed her passionately. Ayden eagerly deepened the kiss and ran her hands along my chest to curve up over my shoulders. She pulled away slowly and then moved back to look at me.

"I think you mentioned something about wanting me to have your baby earlier," Ayden mentioned with a sly smile.

"Babies," I corrected with a smirk.

"Oh, so more than one?" Ayden asked playfully. She wiggled her hips against mine, brushing against my penis. "What's gotten this idea in your head?"

"Peter."

Peter's constant updates about Tyler made me eager to start my own family.

Ayden stilled and looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

"Of course he did. I should have known." Ayden shook her head and then laid her head down on my chest.

I slid my fingers through her long hair again; she had let it grow out to the middle of her back when I told her I liked it long. I hadn't mentioned that I liked it long because she let me wrap my hand around it when we had sex, and she loved when I tugged on it while taking her from behind. (Peter's comment from the first night at the cabin came to mind. _It's always the quiet ones_.) While it wasn't the only reason, that one ranked higher than the others.

I smiled when she moaned appreciatively as I continued to run my fingers through her silky tresses.

"I guess now I have two things to thank him for," Ayden whispered.

Ayden slipped her hand under my boxers and wrapped her hand around my dick at the same time she shimmied off her panties. She stroked me a few times before releasing me and sliding my boxers down. I kicked them off, and Ayden gripped my erection again.

I groaned when Ayden lifted her top leg over mine and guided the head of my penis to rub against her wet center. My hips jerked when she slid me inside her, causing me to push into her further and making us both moan.

I hooked my arm under Ayden's leg to keep it raised and began to thrust into her. She met my movements with a sensual roll of her hips, making her grind against me.

"Jasper," Ayden groaned.

Keeping my arm around her leg, I rolled onto my forearms, so I could be on top of her. Her eyes fluttered closed as our bodies pressed flush together.

With her leg hiked up around my arm, it gave us a new angle we hadn't explored before. After a few slow strokes, Ayden was shaking, and her soft moans had turned into a constant hum of pleasure.

"Oh, Ayden, darlin' you feel so good," I moaned into her ear. I kissed and nipped at her silky skin. She turned her head and captured my lips with hers in a heated kiss.

I kept our pace slow, relishing in the feeling of her body joined with mine again. I'd missed her terribly in the three months we had been separated. I missed moments like this, but I'd missed her laughter and seeing her smile in person even more.

"Oh, Jasper, please," Ayden groaned, swirling her hips against mine.

"Please what, little girl?" I whispered. I stopped moving and waited for her response.

"Jasper, fuck me."

I growled at her words and slammed my hips against hers in a frenzied pace. Ayden screamed in pleasure as she orgasmed around my cock.

"Holy shit, Ayden," I groaned when I came with her.

I dropped my head against her shoulder and took a deep breath.

Ayden giggled when my stomach rumbled, so I rose up to look at her. "What's so funny?"

"You got off work, flew here, calmed me, and then –" She waved her hand between our naked bodies. "And you haven't even eaten dinner," Ayden said.

"I don't want you to cook. Not tonight."

She giggled again. "I wasn't planning on cooking. How does pizza sound?"

"Great," I replied. I kissed the tip of her nose and then got off the couch.

Thirty minutes later, as we were eating, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Why do I always hear about this shit from Edward?" Rosalie screeched into the phone. "Am I not good enough to contact anymore?"

"Rose, calm down-"

"Hell no, Jasper! You should have called me as soon as you could. Edward said you've been there since seven. Seven! It's ten-thirty. You've had plenty of time to contact your cousin who's more like your SISTER to tell her what's going on."

"I'm sorry, Rose."

"You should be," she snapped and then her voice softened like only Rose's could. "How is she?"

"Ayden's fine. She's a little shaken up, but she's safe."

"Good. Can Emmett and I come visit for the weekend?"

Ayden must have heard Rose because she nodded with a smile on her face.

"Of course."

"Awesome. We'll be there Saturday, mid-morning," Rose said.

"Okay. We'll see you then. Do we need to pick you up at the airport?" I asked.

"No, we're driving down. Surprisingly, I like the drive down there, as long as I'm not the one driving," she said with a laugh.

"Well, I guess we'll see you Saturday."

The next morning I drove Ayden to her school. I was nervous about leaving her there all day, but she promised no one could get into the school without going through the office first, and she would talk with the staff to ensure Zach was not let into the building.

I spent the rest of the day at her house with Simba. We played fetch and wrestled in the backyard. While Simba napped on his giant dog bed, I cleaned up more of the mess Zach had left behind. I smiled at the pictures of Ayden and her friends and smiled even bigger at the ones of her and me. She even had pictures of Tyler that Charlotte must have sent her. I picked up the shattered frames and examined the ripped pieces of photographs left in a pile. I wasn't happy seeing the ones Zach had completely destroyed.

Later in the afternoon, I watched from my position leaning against the trunk of her car as Ayden ushered her kids out of the building and walked them in a line to their buses. It was obvious how much her kids adored her and how much she cared for them.

I noticed that several of the older students came up to hug her before getting onto their bus. When the buses pulled off, Ayden waved me over.

"I have to get a few things from my classroom for the weekend. Want to come inside with me?"

"Of course I do," I replied. "The kids really seem to like you."

"Yeah, I'm stern when I have to be, but I like for them to have fun, to think learning all this stuff is fun," she replied as we walked into the building.

We walked through the foyer and past the library and another door before turning left down another hallway.

"The school is one big box with arms and legs. If we had gone right, it would have led to one of the other hallways. The library, lounge, teacher bathrooms, and music room are all in the middle, surrounded by the hallways."

We stopped at the third door on the left. "Tada," she said, waving her arm in front of the entrance to her room.

Around the outside of her door was Ms. Strader in curly wooden letters that were painted bright colors.

"I'll have to buy you more letters one day," I stated as we walked into the room. It had plain white walls, but Ayden made it hers.

"Why would I need more letters?"

"You don't have all of the correct letters for Whitlock."

Ayden paused in front of her desk and slowly pivoted to face me. "Really?" she questioned, her voice was an octave higher than normal and her eyes were gleaming with a brightness I had never seen before.

"Yes, really, one day."

"You sound so confident," she teased.

"I am confident."

"What makes you so sure?"

I walked up to her and ran my hands down her arms before pulling her to me. "Because, I love you."

"I love you too, Jas," she said.

I let her go and she moved behind her desk to start collecting her things.

She slid her laptop into her bag before gathering a large stack of papers, three large teacher edition textbooks, and a pile of construction paper with magazine cut outs pasted to them. She stuck everything in her bag and then plopped it in her chair.

While she double checked to make sure she had everything and straightened the room a little, I observed the classroom.

The desks were in groups of four or three closer to the front of the room. A door, directly across from the one we entered, led outside. A lime green curtain hung on a tension rod to block some of the light. She had little painted wooden animals, each with a student's name written on a clothespin, hanging on one wall to showcase their best work.

In the far corner of the room were two bookshelves, a bright blue carpet, two bean bag chairs, and several pillows. A colorful poster classified it as the Reading Corner.

The three bulletin boards that dotted the walls were covered in black paper but trimmed with neon colored border: pink, yellow, or purple.

I turned to look at Ayden

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

Ayden grabbed her bag and turned off the lights on the way out the door.

"Your room is nice. Very colorful," I told her as we were getting into the car.

"Thanks. The kids love the reading corner, and hey, anything to make kids want to read is great."

We picked up Chinese take-out on the way home. Ayden deposited her things in the corner of the living room and walked into the kitchen where I was letting Simba out the door to run in the backyard.

"He really likes you," she commented as she pulled the boxes of food out of the bag.

"Is that surprising?"

"Yes and no. Simba doesn't really like lots of people. Honestly, I was surprised he did so well at the cabin. He usually grumbles and growls and makes people really uncomfortable. Edward and Bella were the first people he let come anywhere near him since we moved here. He was fond of Rose, but with Emmett's massive size, it took some time for Simba to be comfortable around him. He never tried to bite Emmett, but they had a growling match one night–Emmett won."

I laughed. I could only imagine Emmett growling back at Simba. I let the furball back inside when he scratched the door with his paw. "So why does he like me so much?"

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. "You're a dog person?"

We both laughed.

"I thought Malamutes were friendly pack animals that were great with everyone," I stated.

Ayden raised her eyebrow and gave me a quizzical look.

"Esme likes to watch the dog championship shows. I spent a lot of time at their house in high school."

"Ah, well, yeah I picked the anomaly of the breed, I guess. He was the last puppy in this tiny little cage with a for free sign in front. When I stopped to ask about him, the owners told me the people who had picked him out at six weeks old brought him back when he was ten weeks. They claimed they couldn't handle him. They think the people mistreated him for the short time they kept him, too. He looked so miserable. I couldn't leave without him."

Ayden petted Simba and then looked up at me. "He was such a sweet boy. I took him home with me. He's been by my side ever since. I don't know if it's because it's just been me and him for so long or what, but he really doesn't care for others."

"I'm glad he likes me, it would suck if he wanted to bite me every time he saw me," I joked.

We both washed our hands and then ate dinner at the kitchen table.

"I noticed you cleaned my house. You didn't have to do that," she commented between bites of sweet and sour chicken.

"I didn't have to, but I didn't have anything else to do today, and there's no sense in you coming home to a messy house."

Ayden smirked. "Aww. You're so sweet."

"Yeah. Don't tell Peter."

Ayden laughed. "Definitely not. He would have to make some smartass comment about how unmanly you are for cleaning."

"The only reason he gets away with not cleaning at his own house is because Charlotte is at home more than he is because of her chosen profession. She makes her own hours."

"Poor Charlotte. Peter doesn't cook either I bet. He made fun of you for cooking at the cabin," Ayden replied.

"Now she has two of them to take care of," I added.

Ayden smiled. "Yes, she does."

We finished eating, and Ayden cleaned up quickly before we both sat on the couch.

I pulled her to me, so she was straddling my legs, and kissed the tip of her nose. "It's moments like this I'm thankful I met you."

"Because I made you come all the way to San Francisco at the spur of the moment to protect me?"

"No, I would have done that even if you hadn't asked me to come when you told me what happened. I meant because we are able to just be together. These three months without you have been miserable, Ayden. I'm serious when I tell you that I want to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life."

Ayden smiled, and I could see the love and passion swirling in her beautiful blue eyes.

"I think you're getting soft, Major. What will your men think when they find out you're not as tough as you look, and you're just a big gentle-hearted romantic," Ayden teased playfully.

"They can think whatever they want as long as they keep their mouths closed. Besides, I can be a hard ass to everyone else and still be a romantic lover to the most beautiful woman in the world," I responded seriously.

Ayden shifted, sensing my seriousness, and studied me silently. "What are you tryin' to butter me up for, Soldier?" she whispered.

"Absolutely nothing. Yet," I said with a grin. "All I want right now is for you to know how much I adore you and that I love you more than anyone else I have ever known."

Ayden smiled as tears sprung to her eyes. "I love you, too, Jasper," she said before pressing her lips to mine.

She pulled back and gave me the sexiest smirk before sliding off my lap and standing up.

I watched as she began to sway her hips. Her fingers ran across the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it up, exposing the creamy skin of her stomach.

I moaned when she peeled her shirt completely off to reveal a midnight blue lace bra.

She had dressed this morning while I was making breakfast and had come out fully clothed in what she had called their casual Friday attire: jeans and one of her school t-shirts.

When she unbuttoned her jeans, I had to adjust my cock. She rolled her hips seductively as she slid her jeans down her legs. Her panties matched the bra.

"Come here," I ordered.

She smirked before biting her bottom lip gently and shaking her head. A mixture of a groan and growl escaped my lips.

"Come here, Darlin'," I repeated while she continued to sway seductively a few feet away.

She shook her head again and even took a step back.

I toed off my cowboy boots and then advanced on her.

She was able to take two short steps back before I had my arms wrapped around her waist.

"Not so fast, pretty girl. You started this," I told her, whispering it into her ear as I ran my hands down her sides.

Ayden tugged on my t-shirt, so I let her pull it off before she crashed her lips to mine. Slinging her arms around my neck, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my hips, keeping her lips locked with mine.

I groaned and held her against my chest. Sliding my tongue across her lower lip granted me access to her sweet mouth.

I walked until her back was pressed against the wall. Ayden groaned when I ground my hips into hers.

"Jasper," she moaned.

Ayden popped the button of my jeans and pushed them down along with my boxers. Her hand wrapped around my penis. She squeezed before gently gliding up and down.

I pulled away from her delicious mouth, groaning again when she gripped my dick a little tighter. Moving my hands from her hips, I slid one up to her breast and the other down to her panties. I wrapped the thin band of lace at her hip around my fingers.

"I'm going to have to take you shopping," I said to her.

She gave me a quizzical expression, but her eyes widened when I ripped the lace and the scrap of material fluttered to the floor.

"Fuck, Jasper," Ayden gasped. She positioned the head of my penis against her slick entrance. I stayed motionless as she slid my dick between her folds.

When I couldn't take her teasing and pleasing herself with my cock any longer, I wrapped my own hand around hers and guided myself into her body.

We both groaned, and I pressed my lips to hers as I began to thrust in and out of her. Ayden's head hit the wall with a thud as she leaned back and moaned.

I was rewarded with a delicious scream from my beautiful girl when I slammed into her harder.

"Oh, fuck," she cried.

Her hands ran across my shoulders and then down my abs before trailing back up to my shoulders.

"Hold on, darlin'," I whispered into her ear before wrapping my arms securely around her slim waist and moving us to her bedroom.

I laid her on the edge of the bed, staying standing in front of her, and slowed my pace. Ayden moaned, and I watched as her hand trailed down her body to touch herself.

I growled lowly at the image in front of me: Ayden rubbing her clit as I pumped in and out of her beautiful body. Leaning forward, I captured her pert nipple in my mouth and flicked it with my tongue.

"Jasper," Ayden screamed.

My name became a chant on her lips as I continued to tease her nipple with my tongue, and I increased my pace.

When she fell apart, I watched as she arched her back and screamed my name one last time. The sight of her pleasure sent me following behind her. I clamped my mouth to her other breast as my own orgasm shook through my body.

After Ayden cleaned up, she crawled into the bed and curled up against my chest. She fell asleep first with me running my fingers through her hair, and after watching her for a while, I fell asleep, too.

~~ ACM ~~

The next morning, we ran to the store to buy extra food since Rosalie and Emmett were coming and then came back to the house.

Around three in the afternoon, Rose and Emmett arrived. Emmett swept Ayden up instantly and gave her a bear hug. When he finally set her back on her feet, he looked at me seriously.

"We're going to kill this motherfucker."

"Jasper isn't going to kill anyone," Ayden said, sternly giving me a frightening stare.

"Emmett isn't either, Ayden, but I just might," Rosalie said with a smile. "He certainly isn't going to hurt you ever again," she added before hugging Ayden as well.

"I've missed you, too, Rosalie."

We all laughed before Emmett spoke up. "We want to go out for dinner tonight. Our treat, but, Ayden, you have to pick the place with Rosie."

"Okay," Ayden said cautiously.

"Emmett and Jasper can put your bags in the spare bedroom, and we can look online in my office for a restaurant," Ayden said to Rose before giving Emmett and me a wicked grin.

I pulled her to me and kissed her before grabbing my cousin's heavy ass suitcase and following Emmett up the stairs that were to the left of the front door.

While Ayden had been teaching the past few days, I had explored her house, and in the process learned I liked her style. Her cream and navy blue accented kitchen was welcoming and bright with lots of windows. The breakfast nook was accented with touches of yellow around a giant solid-wood round table. The dining room was a rich dark red with cream and navy accents. Two corner cabinets, stained the same color as the oak dining room table, where filled with crystal glasses and figurines.

Her living room was a pale sunny yellow with caramel and red accents and wrought iron and glass tables and lamps. The master bedroom was done in a soft blue with grays, white, and dark blue. Her bathroom was done in chocolate and cream. Ayden had pictures of her friends and family scattered across the house, along with beautiful potted flowers, ferns, and other green things. Her home was welcoming, and I couldn't wait for her to turn my house into ours.

Emmett opened the second door on the right and set his suitcase by the closet door.

I deposited Rose's at the foot of the bed.

"How is she?" Emmett asked.

"You saw her. She seems to be doing okay, but she was a mess when I first got here. She's calmed down, though. No nightmares, yet."

"Good. Let's hope they catch this fucking sick bastard quick," Emmett said.

"I'll drink to that," I replied.

"Dude, we can do that tonight," Emmett said with a laugh as we made our way back downstairs.

The girls picked out a steakhouse thirty minutes southeast of Ayden's neighborhood.

Rose and Emmett showered, and we all got ready to go out to eat.

I had, surprisingly, grabbed a pair of black dress pants and even a nice black shirt on my rush out the door. I wasn't sure why I had thrown them in with my jeans and t-shirts, but I was glad now that I had.

Ayden came out of the bathroom with her hair done in big curls and wearing nothing but her black lace bra and matching panties.

"You're trying to kill me, Ayden," I groaned when she slipped on her red dress.

"Oh, I forgot you liked the color red so much."

I smirked at her before walking up and placing my arms around her waist. I nipped the soft skin of her bare shoulder. "I'm sure you did."

She turned her head, and I pressed my lips to hers.

Ayden slipped on black pumps while putting on her opal earrings.

We went out into the living room and waited for Rose and Emmett. Piling into their black SUV, I drove to the steakhouse Ayden and Rose had found while Ayden gave me directions.

"Edward and Bella are going to meet us there," Rose said with a smile.

They were waiting beside Edward's silver Volvo when we arrived.

The hostess seated us at a table near the back of the restaurant that wasn't as crowded or noisy as the front half of the place. The back of the restaurant was also partitioned off by a half wall, which helped block some of the noise.

The waiter came to take our drink order and appetizers a few minutes later, and I had to fight back the urge to tell him off as he openly stared at Ayden. The only thing stopping me was Ayden's obliviousness and the fact that the fingers of her right hand were tracing swirls on my thigh dangerously close to my manhood.

Ayden and Bella ordered a glass of red wine, while Emmett, Edward, and I ordered the house beer. When Rose ordered a glass of sweet tea, Ayden gave her a quizzical look but didn't say anything.

After the waiter had taken our dinner order and brought the appetizers Emmett ordered, Rose folded her hands on top of the table; she had the biggest smile on her face. I had never seen my cousin look happier.

"So, Emmett and I have some exciting news," she started once she had all of our attention. "We've been waiting to be sure before we told everyone. I'm pregnant!"

The girls erupted in shrieks of excitement. Ayden and Bella both jumped out of their chairs to hug Rose.

Edward slapped Emmett on the back. "Nice, dude."

"Congrats, man," I said.

When the girls sat back down, Ayden asked, "When are you due?"

"Mid-November," Rose answered.

"First Charlotte, now Rose. Oh, no," Bella said with dread. "The baby fever has struck."

"You're next," Rose snickered.

"Oh, no! Edward has to finish his doctorate first," Bella replied, her eyes landing on Ayden.

"Now, wait a second. That's not even fair. You're married, Bella. You get to go next," Ayden stated.

The girls playfully bickered over who would be next until our food was brought out. I was secretly playing out the fantasy in my head of coming home to see Ayden pregnant and happy to see me. I was positive she would be more gorgeous than she already was with the unmistakable glow of an expectant mother.

Dinner was mostly quiet as we ate. Bella and Ayden ordered some sort of chocolate dessert that looked entirely too sweet.

My suspicion was confirmed when Ayden begged me to try the dessert.

Before we left, Ayden asked the waiter to take a picture of our group. She thanked him as he handed her the phone back, but his eyes were concentrating on her chest.

"Hey, asshole, her eyes are up here," I finally snapped. "I don't appreciate you blatantly staring at my girlfriend."

The guy only looked mildly ashamed when he finally met my eyes, but he was obviously afraid of the three men who were much larger than him.

"Sorry, sir," he said and then scuttled away.

Ayden smirked at me when I pulled her into my side as we exited the building.

"You're going to have your hands full when you both live in Irwin," Emmett said.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because all the enlisted soldiers are going to be staring at the Major's hot piece of ass," Emmett stated.

Edward and the girls laughed, but I just glared at Emmett. As much as I hated to admit it, Emmett was right. All the single men were going to be all over Ayden.

I pulled her tighter against my side and kissed the top of her head.

Edward and Bella left after we made plans to meet tomorrow to tour San Francisco. The others had already seen most of the sights, but we thought it would be fun to sightsee as a group.

When we made it back to Ayden's house, everyone changed into pajamas before Emmett chose a movie to watch.

"_Superbad_, Emmett, really?" Ayden asked.

"This movie is awesome!"

"This movie is stupid, Em," she responded.

The recliner was big enough for Ayden to curl against my side while I leaned back.

Halfway through the movie, both Rose and Ayden were asleep. Emmett and I finished the movie before I lifted Ayden into my arms and stood up.

"Night, bro."

"See ya in the mornin', dude," Emmett replied quietly.

The next day was spent seeing the best sights San Francisco had to offer; including the Golden Gate Bridge, Alcatraz Island, Fisherman's Wharf, Lombard Street, and Chinatown. Ayden took lots of pictures throughout the day. I enjoyed watching Ayden play tourist as she dragged me around the different places.

On Monday, Ayden returned to work with me still driving her there and back, and Emmett and Rose drove back to Tacoma. The week passed by without any sign of Zach, and Ayden seemed to forget about the threat lurking somewhere in the shadows.

I enjoyed being able to stay with Ayden and have it just be the two of us. We had even started to pack some of her things into moving boxes. It made me more excited to start my life with Ayden in Fort Irwin. However, the threat of Zach attacking Ayden stayed at the forefront of my mind.

Today was Friday and a half day for the students. Ayden had a meeting after the kids left that would last the rest of the day. I was going to surprise her with dinner tonight.

I locked Simba in his crate before heading to the grocery store. A flower shop caught my eye on the way back to the house, so I stopped. I took my time choosing a bouquet of flowers for Ayden, finally deciding on a bundle of colorful lilies.

When I got to the house, I parked the car in Ayden's driveway. The shiny pale blue Honda Accord was something that I had discussed with Ayden the morning after my arrival. I knew she owned a truck, but the car surprised me.

_"It's the car my dad bought me when I graduated college. The truck is just to get up the mountain and for my parents to have a vehicle when they visit. My dad and I split the payments on the truck." _

_"So do you ever drive it around here?" _

_"Only sometimes. It doesn't ever really get super cold here, so there isn't any bad weather to drive it in, not that I would drive in a snow storm anyway." _

I smiled at the memory and grabbed the flowers and two bags of groceries before sliding out of the car. When I walked up to the porch, I froze.

I had locked and shut the front door before leaving earlier, but the door was slightly ajar. Quietly setting the things in my arms down, I slowly pushed open the front door and slipped inside. Simba was barking, growling, and whimpering from his crate.

The first thing I noticed upon entering the house was Ayden's purse sitting on the foyer table. The second was the man's voice coming from the kitchen.

I quickly and silently made my way to the bedroom and slipped Ayden's gun into the waistband of my pants. Then, I made my way to the kitchen.

Carefully peeking into the room, I saw a man about Edward's size standing in the middle of the room with his back to me. He had dark hair that was shaggy around his ears. What infuriated me the most was that he had Ayden pinned in the corner of the kitchen. The expression on her face was one of pure terror. Her eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

"When I'm done with you, Ayden, you're going to wish you were dead," Zach seethed.

I took a deep breath before stealthily moving into the room. Ayden's eyes shifted slightly when she saw me, but I put my finger to my lips, and she turned her attention back to Zach, and I continued to advance forward without being heard.

Apparently, luck was on my side today in at least one way.

"Please, Zach. Don't do this," she pleaded.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch!" he screamed and lurched at her, causing Ayden to jump and let out a terrified shriek.

"Jas!"

I took that as my chance to strike. Gripping his wrist that held the knife with one hand, I punched his kidney with two swift strikes. With a sharp twist of his wrist, he dropped the knife. Wrapping my left arm under his chin, I put him in a headlock he couldn't break out of.

Unfortunately, he was tall enough and quick enough to crack me in the nose before I could get a good enough grip. He whipped around, his fists flying haphazardly through the air. I dodged and cracked him in his jaw. When he stumbled, I grabbed his arms, and pulling them behind his back, pushed him to the floor.

Pressing my knee into the middle of his back, I held his arms down with mine. I noticed a gun and switchblade in his pockets. I slid them both across the kitchen floor and away from his reach.

"Now, you're my bitch," I growled in his ear.

He tried to fight his way out, but I applied more pressure to his spine, and he eventually stopped struggling as hard.

"I'll kill you, you fucking cocksucker," he wheezed.

I rolled my eyes at him, and then looked at Ayden. "Call the police, Ayden. Now," I commanded.

She scrambled for the house phone that was setting in its dock on the kitchen counter and quickly explained the situation to the operator. Knowing she was capable of handling that part on her own, I turned my attention back to the piece of shit in my vice grip.

"If I wasn't worried about fucking up my career, I would kill you very slowly, with my brothers' help, and you would never be found. Ayden is not yours. She is mine, and you will never hurt her again, you sorry sack of shit," I whispered fiercely in his ear.

"Didn't she let you read my note? I took her virginity. That fucking whore is mine!"

I lifted him up a few inches off the ground and then slammed him back down with as much force as I could. "First, she is not a whore! Second, she isn't yours, and lastly, you might have been the douche who took her virginity, but I'm the man who gets her for the rest of her life."

He started to say something, but I cut him off. I heard the sirens getting closer, and I wanted him to hear what I had to say. "No, you no longer have the right to speak. I don't think you should even be alive anymore after you laid your hands on a woman!"

I leaned in close to his ear. "I hope some prison thug makes you his little bitch. So while I make love to my future wife every night, you can get your asshole rammed by some gangbanger because you are a pussy little bitch for ever putting your hands on a woman."

"Fuck you," he spat.

The police arrived minutes later, arrested and forcibly removed Zach from Ayden's house. I heard him demand I be arrested as well for assault. The two officers escorting him out of the house just laughed.

When I stood up, I immediately went to Ayden and wrapped my arms around her as she leapt into my chest. "Oh, Jasper, I was so scared!"

"I know, darlin', me too."

The head officer Ayden had spoken to when Zach broke in the first time came to speak to us once they had Zach loaded into a car.

"We're going to need a statement from both of you," he said.

Ayden nodded. Her entire body was shaking as held onto me.

"Are you alright, Miss Strader?"

"Yes, sir, just shaken up. I'll be fine."

"Alright, Miss Strader, if you would go ahead and start, while you write your statement I can hear Mr-"

"Whitlock."

"I can listen to Mr. Whitlock's statement and be out of your hair sooner."

"Thank you," she said before starting, keeping her arms around me the entire time. "Jasper was supposed to pick me up when school dismissed normally at 3:45, but our meeting ended early, so one of my colleagues was kind enough to bring me home. I can only guess he followed in behind me. I didn't think to lock the door before I set my things down. I was about to let Simba out when he came into the house. I ran into the kitchen, but he cornered me. Soon after that is when Jasper arrived," Ayden said, her voice quivering the whole time.

"It sounds like to me you are a very lucky woman, Miss Strader," the officer said. "Mr. Whitlock, if you'll let Miss Strader down on her own feet, she can write her statement at the kitchen table, and I can get your verbal statement."

It was only then that I realized Ayden was still in my arms with her body wrapped around mine. Ayden's shaking had stopped, so I gently released my hold around her waist, and she slid to her feet.

She walked over to the sink, ignoring the police, and grabbed a dish towel. She turned on the hot water and wet the towel before walking back to me. Gingerly, she reached up and wiped under my nose. When she pulled the rag away it was stained red.

"He hurt you," she whispered with tears brimming her eyes.

"It's just a busted nose, darlin', I'm okay."

She shook her head and then gently patted around my nose before she finally put the towel in the laundry room and sat at the kitchen table.

The officers were smart enough to not say anything, and once Ayden was seated, the deputy set a notepad and pen in front of her.

Forty minutes later, the police left the house after assuring Ayden and I that they had everything they needed from us.

Ayden explained that she was not staying in town and would be leaving with me by the end of next week. She asked if she would be needed for a trial, but the officer told her yes, but they would call her when she needed to return for the trial. Luckily, she would only have to be present for the first hearing so the judge and jury could hear her statement in person. They had plenty of evidence against Zach: breaking and entering, the threat to kill her, and then the actual attempt tonight. His rental car had been found down the street with two more unregistered pistols, a slew of different knives, a torch, hand cuffs, and other devices used for torture.

I turned around after shutting and locking the door and saw Ayden flop on the couch with a sigh.

After I let Simba out of his crate, he ran to Ayden and then to the back door. I let him outside and brought the forgotten groceries inside, putting them away quickly. I found a glass vase and plunked the flowers in before adding a little water. I placed them in the middle of the coffee table and then sat next to Ayden.

She curled into my side and took a deep breath. It wasn't until her shoulders started shaking did I realize she was crying. I pulled her fully into my lap and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Shh, it's okay, darlin'. He's going to get locked up for a long time. He won't hurt you anymore."

"But he could have hurt you today! He did hurt you."

"Ayden," I said lifting her head to look at my eyes. "It's just a busted nose. Nothing I haven't had before in football or basic training. He did _not _hurt me, and I promise you, Ayden, you are safe. _We _are safe."

She sniffled and then nodded once before burying her head in my shoulder.

"How fast can we leave here?" she whispered.

"How soon can you pack the rest of your things?"

"I'll be ready by Sunday, but I have to finish getting my things from my classroom and tell my kids bye one last time, so probably by Tuesday morning. I'll talk to Bella and see if she can oversee selling the house."

"That sounds like a plan."

We sat in silence for a while, content to just be together, safe and unharmed, if, unlike Ayden, you didn't count my nose.

"You know, I had this nice romantic evening planned. I was going to cook you dinner and have candles and music and flowers, but when I came home and the door was unlocked and Simba was panicking, all that left my mind. All I could think about was making sure you were safe."

"The flowers are beautiful. Lilies are my favorite."

"I didn't know that. Well, since my dinner plans are ruined, what do you say to Chinese takeout?"

She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "I'll get the menu," she said before standing from the couch and walking to the kitchen.

I heard her let Simba inside and then she returned with the menu from the Chinese place a few blocks away.

An hour later, we were eating in the living room while watching a movie. After dinner, I spent the rest of the evening showing Ayden just how much she meant to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringment intended. **

**Author's Note: A huge thanks to the ladies at PTB for beta-ing. Once again, I have no military affiliation and in the real world Jasper wouldn't be 27 and a Major in the Army. **

**This chapter is a lot shorter than the others, but I started this story written as one giant document on Word, and this was where the best breaks between chapters fell. Sorry it took my so long to get out, real life now includes two jobs instead of one... bummer for me. But I hope you enjoy that chapter! **

Ayden's transition to Fort Irwin went perfectly. She was almost immediately hired at the local elementary school to teach fourth grade and would start in September.

Emmett was correct when he stated all the single men were fawning over Ayden. We couldn't go anywhere without a soldier or civilian coming up to talk to Ayden. She smiled and was polite, but she always turned down the men who asked her out. It was extremely annoying having men constantly after my girl. Women never tried to fawn over me when Ayden was around, but no one seemed to give a damn if I was with Ayden when they tried to flirt with her. My inner caveman wanted to throw Ayden down in the street and fuck her with wild abandon while the neighborhood watched, so that they would all know she was mine.

I learned in San Francisco that Ayden liked to run in the mornings, which was great. I usually ran with her and she would lead Simba on his leash. The days I couldn't run with her I was thankful for that crazy dog because he couldn't stand any man coming up to Ayden that he didn't know, and no one was stupid enough to approach that snarling beast.

The days I had to be on base, Ayden spent rearranging my–our–house and putting her feminine touch on what used to be a bachelor's pad. The days I had off were spent together working on the house, which consisted mostly of her telling me where to move furniture, or just relaxing together. On one of my long weekends off, we drove to Los Angeles.

It was now early July, and tonight was the Military Officer Ball. Ayden was much more excited about it than I was, but I still wasn't going to admit that I was slightly excited to be taking Ayden with me this year. Previous balls, I had either attended with my two short-term girlfriends or went solo.

I was getting ready in our guest room, allowing Ayden to use the master suite. She had hidden her dress from me all week, so I had no idea what she was wearing. She promised this wasn't her first military ball rodeo and she would not come out looking like a skank. I doubted there was anything Ayden could wear that would make me believe she was anything like a skank. She was too beautiful inside and out to ever be considered something as nasty as that.

Tonight was special to me in more than just taking my girl to the ball. I picked the small box off the dresser and slipped it in my pocket before going into the living room to wait for Ayden. I was nervous about presenting the little box in my pocket to Ayden. What would she say? What would her reaction be? Especially since I was planning to pop the question in a room full of people, most of which she didn't know. I kept trying to picture her reaction in my head. Would she smile or cry? Mostly, I just prayed she wouldn't say no. Peter had assured me when I talked to him about proposing the other day that she would most definitely say yes.

Ayden emerged from our bedroom several minutes later, and to say I was stunned would have been an understatement.

My eyes raked over her beautiful figure. Her dress was a deep purple with layer upon layer of chiffon pooling at her feet. The top of her dress had a wide strap across her right shoulder with silver beading covering most the fitted bodice of her dress and trickling down until only tiny flecks scattered across her waist.

A silver necklace draped around her slender neck, a small diamond sat in the center of her throat. Diamond studs were in her ears, and her hair was pulled into an elegant knot at the crown of her head. Her makeup was light, a dusting of gold shadow on her eyes and pink lips.

She slowly walked to me and stopped in front of me.

"Ayden, you look... you look..."

She giggled and reached up to straighten my bowtie.

"You look gorgeous, Ayden," I finally said.

"Thank you," she whispered before I captured her lips with mine in a searing kiss.

"Let's go," I said when I pulled back from her delicious mouth. I extended my arm to her and we walked out of the house and down to her car.

When we arrived, we were greeted by several of my friends and their wives. Ayden smiled and chatted with the woman while I talked to some of the other officers. My best friend Justin, who had been injured during our last tour and assigned to desk duty, commented on how gorgeous my girl looked. Two of the wives Ayden had become good friends with, Martha and Jeanette, waved Ayden over and they talked amicably together. It was nice to see Ayden blending in so wonderfully. The other dates had always had a holier-than-thou attitude toward the wives.

The evening began to pass by smoothly and I was so proud of my beautiful girl. While some of the dates, like every year, drank a little too much and showed off too much skin, Ayden carried herself with dignity and grace.

Dinner was wonderful and the toasts short and sweet. When the band started up with the traditional music that was always played first, I held my hand out to Ayden. She took it with a smile and I led her out into the floor, where several of the other couples were already waltzing.

We danced through several songs before we went back to the table.

"I'll be right back," I said to her, kissing her cheek before going to speak with the DJ. I had already talked with the people in charge of the event and the woman had tears in her eyes while she furiously nodded in agreement to my plan.

As I walked back to the table, the DJ cut the music. "Ladies and gentleman, tonight we have a very special request from one of your officers. Major Whitlock, the floor is yours."

Ayden's eyes widened as I stopped in front of her. I gently pulled her up to stand in front of me. I took a deep breath, trying to shake off the nerves that had been building. Ayden's smile seemed to help ground me and I was able to speak. "Darlin', if someone had told me I would meet the woman of my dreams at an airport I would have laughed in their face, but you have brought so much joy and light into what I now know was a dull life. You are beautiful inside and out. One of the first things I loved about you was your beautiful laughter and smile. I want to see you smile every day for the rest of my life."

I dropped to my knee, and Ayden's hand flew up to cover her mouth. "Ayden, do me the honor of making me the happiest man on earth. Will you marry me?" I asked opening the little ring box and presenting her with my mother's ring.

It was a simple gold band. A princess cut diamond sat in the center encircled by smaller diamonds.

Tears pooled in her eyes and I could see that her hand, still covering her mouth, was shaking. My nerves reared their ugly head again as I waited for her response. Slowly she dropped her hand and the most beautiful smile graced her lips.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Yes?"

Her smile brightened even more and she nodded her head. "Yes," she said with even more conviction.

My anxiety about her reaction vanished and was replaced with an overwhelming excitement. I was one step closer to making Ayden my wife for the rest of our lives.

I stood up and slipped the ring on her finger. When I pressed my lips to hers the room erupted in applause.

When the first notes of Tracy Byrd's _Keeper of the Stars_ came over the speakers, I pulled Ayden out on to the dance floor.

"I can't wait to make you my wife," I whispered to her.

"I think I'm more excited for you to be my husband," she replied.

"Maybe with a ring on your finger my men will leave you alone," I teased.

"I guess you can hope."

She smiled her gorgeous smile before I leaned in to kiss her.

Hearing and seeing Ayden say yes was more perfect than my imagination had come up with. Her eyes were filled with love and happiness and her smile was so bright. It was wonderful and perfect. I couldn't believe she was mine. Hearing her say yes to my proposal was a moment I would never forget.

~~ACM~~

Days after the proposal, our coffee table was filled with bride and wedding magazines. We told her parents first over Skype, and then our friends and my family. We set the date for mid-April, but Ayden was unsure where the location would be.

The rest of the summer passed in a blur. The school year started, and before either Ayden or I knew it, it was November and we were in Tacoma celebrating Thanksgiving at Rose and Emmett's house, with our group of friends, plus Rosalie and Emmett's new addition, Garrett Alexander.

"How can you not know where to have your wedding?" Charlotte asked Ayden from across the living room. Tyler John was cradled in his mother's lap fighting sleep.

"I don't know. I just haven't found the right place yet," Ayden said softly as she rocked little Garrett in the wooden rocking chair. That boy looked just like his father. He even had Emmett's dimples.

Alice sighed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Alice," Ayden said with exasperation.

"Well, I've been thinking, you know how I love to plan things like this. I did Edward and Bella's wedding you know. Anyway, I think you should have the wedding where you first met."

"The airport?" I questioned sarcastically.

I was given the death glare from both my fiancée and ex, so I closed my mouth.

"No, not the airport. Tahoe. You should get married in Tahoe," Alice said.

"Alice, I can't plan a wedding in Tahoe from Fort Irwin," Ayden admitted.

"No," Alice stated, a Cheshire grin curling to corners of her lips. "But I can."

Ayden's eyes widened. I knew she liked the idea of having the wedding in Tahoe by the way her eyes suddenly lit up. She looked over to where I was sitting playing cards with Peter, Emmett, Edward, and Demetri.

"As long as I get to see you walk down the aisle and say 'I do', I don't care where we get married, Ayden," I told her honestly.

She gave me a bright smile and then turned back to Alice. "Okay, Alice. I'm entrusting you to help me plan this wedding."

Alice squealed and rushed over to Ayden to hug her, being mindful of the small baby in Ayden's arms.

After Ayden and Rose put Garrett in his nursery, the girls all sat around the kitchen table and starting planning the wedding in more depth. They even had Esme and Ayden's mom, Dana, on Skype to get their opinion and ideas.

By the time we were leaving to stay at Peter and Char's house, Ayden had decided our colors were going to be navy, powder blue, grey, and white. Alice found a place Ayden absolutely fell in love with, so the girls confirmed the date and booked the lodge in Lake Tahoe.

Returning to Irwin was hard for both Ayden and me because we would once again be away from our family and friends. Alice promised Ayden she wouldn't finalize anything without Ayden's approval and the girls set a date in February to meet in San Francisco to search for bridesmaid dresses and Ayden's dress.

Christmas was spent with Ayden's family in Tennessee, and Simba was boarded at the local vet clinic. I was excited to finally meet her parents and show them I was nothing like her ex, and to see where Ayden grew up. Tennessee was the place that made Ayden the woman she was today.

Her parents no longer lived in the home she grew up in, but we drove into the country to see it, and the owners, upon seeing Ayden, agreed to let us walk through the house. Ayden pointed out things that had changed, like the kitchen and what Ayden claimed used to be the _Gone with the Wind_ dining room. Her pastel pink bedroom was the same.

We drove the short distance to Fort Campbell. She pointed out Outlaw Field, the base's airport, and some of the other places she knew.

"Would you want to come back here? I can request to be transferred," I said as we were driving back to her parents' house in the middle of town.

She turned to look at me and I could tell the wheels were turning in her mind. After several minutes she finally spoke. "No."

"No?" I asked. Her answer had sounded so final and she seemed so sure of herself, but I couldn't help question her choice.

"No, because while this place, this town, will always hold wonderful memories for me, and my parents and family are here, but this isn't where I belong anymore. Are there more good memories than bad? Yes, and I could look past the bad, but I have no desire to return here for any permanent amount of time. My parents understand that. The three of us came to the realization five years ago that this place was no longer home to me. Now I'm happy being wherever you are."

Her confession shocked me slightly. Bad memories because of Zach or not, I had made the assumption Ayden would want to be close to her family if she had the opportunity. Knowing that she didn't want to move back to Tennessee also made me excited because there were so many other places we could go together to start our lives if we didn't stay in Irwin. Taking her to Texas or moving closer to Peter would be two of my favorite options.

We stayed with her parents for a few more days, and I ended up meeting her entire family on her mother's side, and a few cousins from her dad's.

"When do I get to meet your other family? The aunt that lives in Cali," I asked her on our flight back home.

"I don't think you want to meet them just yet," she said with a fond smile.

"Of course I do."

Ayden giggled. "Kim and Gary still live an hour north of San Francisco, but my cousin John stayed in Santa Cruz after he graduated college. He works with a local graphic design company. Katy lives in Sacramento; she's a lawyer. You won't have to worry about her; she's five years younger than me. John's the one to worry about. He's a year younger, and even though we lived on opposite sides of the country, he's like my brother. He's _way_ protective of me."

"How often do you see him?"

"Not often anymore because of our jobs and grown-up lives," Ayden said with a giggle. "But when we were growing up we saw each other almost once every year. I'd go to the airport with my dad to pick them up, and it would always take us a few minutes to start talking, but once we got going my dad said we would never shut up."

"Sounds like Rose and me."

~~ACM~~

"No, Alice, that dress is hideous!"

I chuckled as I listened to Ayden bicker over the phone about her wedding dress.

"I don't like ruffles, Alice. No, I didn't like ruffles even when I was five. Oh my god, Alice! Drop it and let's move on. That dress is a big fat NO!"

Ayden clicked a button on her laptop and I saw a small smile tug at the corner of her mouth. "I like this one, what do you think?"

The girls had steadfastly refused to give me any clues as to what Ayden might walk down the aisle wearing. Curiosity got the best of me, so I stood from the recliner and walked around the back of the couch.

Before I even had a chance to catch the tiniest glimpse of the possible dress Ayden slammed the damn computer closed.

"Jasper! You can't look!"

Alice said something before Ayden pulled the phone away from her ear and pushed the speaker phone button.

"Jasper James Whitlock!" Alice screeched.

Simba, who had started to stand from his bed, lay back down, covered his snout with his paws, and gave a soft whine. I had close to the same reaction in my head.

"Don't you dare look at our dress choices," Alice admonished.

"But it's not even 'the dress'," I stated.

"So?" Ayden and Alice shouted at the same time.

"No peeking, Jasper, and I mean it!" Alice ordered. "You won't have a fun wedding night if I castrate you first because you peeked at Ayden's dress."

God, she was even scary over the phone.

"Yes, Alice," I sighed.

Ayden muffled her giggle with her hand.

"Oh you think this is funny?" I asked her softly.

She shook her head but couldn't stop the giggles.

I slowly began to stalk around the couch and Ayden suddenly became very serious. Her lips curved up in a slight smirk as she realized what I was going to do.

"Alice, I'm going to have to call you back," she said.

"But we haven't-"

Ayden ended the call and tossed the phone to the side just as I reached her. Picking the laptop up, I placed it on the coffee table.

I leaned over Ayden, my hands braced on the back of the couch on either side of her, until my lips almost touched hers. Ghosting them across her soft full lips I trailed a path along her jaw and up to her ear.

"Why can't I see the dresses you're looking at?" I whispered huskily.

"It will ruin the surprise," she mumbled.

"Oh really? I think I'm going to be more interested in what's under your dress anyway." I let my hand fall to her shoulder and lightly trace the curve of her breast.

"Jas," she chastised, glaring at me.

I chuckled and pressed my lips to the tip of her nose. "I think you should just wear some sexy lingerie and forget about the dress."

"Jasper!"

I silenced her with my lips before she could say anything else. She moaned against my mouth and her hands wrapped around my neck. I leaned in closer to her and wrapped one of my arms behind her back.

I moved to sit in the middle of the couch and, using the arm wrapped Ayden's back, pulled her into my lap.

She leaned back to look at me, a soft smile on her lips, before she crashed her lips to mine again. Her lips moved to kiss along my jaw and down my throat while her fingers ran down my bare chest. Running my hands over the soft skin of her abdomen, I pushed her shirt up and then pulled it off.

When I flicked one of her pert nipples with my tongue she shivered. I ran my hands up her thighs and under her skirt. I inhaled sharply when my fingers brushed against her sex.

"Ayden, you aren't wearing panties," I moaned.

She raised her head from my shoulder and gave me a wicked smile. "Is that a problem, Major? I can go pu-"

"Don't finish that sentence, darlin', you aren't going anywhere," I said.

Sliding my hand further between us, I stroked her wet folds eliciting a moan of pleasure from her. Ayden arched her back as I slipped one of my fingers inside her. I captured her nipple with my lips before I inserted a second finger and curled them to stroke the bundle of nerves inside her.

"Jasper!" Ayden screamed. I thrust my fingers in and out of her body, stroking the sensitive spot each time with a slight curl of my fingertips.

Ayden was beautiful when she came undone straddling my lap; her head thrown back, back arched, hands clutching my shoulders. Ayden looked stunning as she rode out her ecstasy on my hand.

When she stilled I flipped us so I was hovering over her as she lay on the couch. Ayden pushed my shorts down with her feet. Her eyes were swimming with love and burning with passion.

Gripping my dick, I positioned myself at her entrance and thrust into her.

We both moaned loudly from the delicious sensation. Ayden wrapped her ankles around my back and hooked them together as I began to rock my hips.

"Oh, you feel so good, Jasper." Ayden's hands moved from my shoulders to scrape down my back and then back up.

"Darlin'," I moaned, and then joined our mouths in a heated kiss that left us both breathless when we broke apart.

I started to move faster and Ayden cried out beneath me. "Oh, yes. Please don't stop, Jas!"

She continued to let out a string of cries and moans of pleasure as I pounded into her. I groaned in pleasure when I felt her walls begin to tighten around me and her entire body started to shake.

"Oo, Jas, Jasper," she panted. Her hands moved from my shoulders to grip my biceps. "Jasper!"

Ayden fell apart beneath me releasing an incomprehensible string of words as she gasped for breath. I pressed my lips against the curve of her neck as I continued to thrust into her. My own orgasm sent waves of pleasure through my body as I stilled above Ayden.

I looked down at her and had to suppress my chuckle. Her eyes were half closed, her hair was fanned across the pillow in disarray, and her cheeks were flushed.

"Mm, that was nice."

"I'm sensing a but somewhere in that statement," I teased, nuzzling her neck with my nose.

Ayden giggled and turned to her head to press her lips to mine. I deepened the kiss, tangling my hands in her hair. She returned the kiss with fervor before pulling back with a grin. "The but would be Alice."

I groaned. "Why would you bring up my ex during the post-coital bliss?"

"Post-coital bliss?" Ayden questioned with a smirk.

I raised my eyebrow which caused Ayden to giggle again.

"I think I should call Alice back and see if we can decide on a wedding dress _before_ I go dress shopping with Alice again."

"Were none of the dresses in San Francisco 'the one'?" I asked standing from the couch and pulling her up.

I followed her into the bathroom and watched as she cleaned up before straightening her skirt and turning to face me. I fought hard to keep my eyes on hers and not on her shirtless chest.

"No, every dress Alice pulled off the racks was hideous. We gave up at the fifth shop when I started crying. Alice had forced me into this hideous pastel pink monstrosity. We decided to call it quits and went out for drinks."

"You didn't tell me this," I said, pulling her into my arms and brushing her hair back.

She shook her head. "It wasn't as big of a deal afterward. The day had just been really upsetting, but at least I found bridesmaid dresses and all the girls got fitted."

"So, my lingerie idea wasn't too bad, then?" I teased; earning me a punch in the arm. I kissed the top of her head. "You'll find a dress, darlin', and you'll look beautiful walking down the aisle to me."

A beautiful smile graced her face before she kissed my cheek and went back into the living room. Plucking her shirt off the ground, she put it back on and then flopped on the couch. Ayden grabbed her cell and called Alice while I sat back down in my chair and flipped on the TV.

"Hello, Alice," she said sweetly and then pulled it away quickly.

Even over the ESPN announcers I could hear Alice. "How can you get distracted by him so easily? You need to stand up to him, don't let him seduce you and get you off topic!"

"Alice, he's my fiancé, I want him to seduce me," she replied.

I couldn't keep the stupid smirk off my face, which resulted in Ayden throwing a pillow at my face. I caught it before it smacked me in the face, but the second pillow hit its mark.

"Okay, Alice," Ayden said, setting her laptop back on her lap. "You now have my full attention and we may resume the hunt for the perfect dress."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long delay between chapter. RL kind of stinks sometimes. I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

I walked into the lobby of the Sunnyside Resort in Tahoe City and was stopped by Charlotte, who was wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a white button-down shirt. Her hair was already done–pulled low to one side in big curls.

Today was the day Ayden became my wife. The wedding started at five, which was in an hour.

She hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. I looked down at her hands and realized she had a note in her hands.

"It's from Ayden. She knew we wouldn't let her see you today, so she wrote you a note last night. Now, don't get that scared look on your face, Jasper. She's upstairs getting ready with Rose, Alice, Bella, and her mom. She's not going to leave you at the altar."

I smiled and took the letter from Charlotte. "Read it here and then go out to the deck. Peter's already out there waiting for you." She hugged me again and then darted back up the stairs.

I unfolded the piece of paper and began reading Ayden's curly script.

_Jasper, _

_I know you thought this letter was me telling you I wasn't going to be at the altar – you're __**crazy**__. I cannot wait to become Mrs. Whitlock. This is the day I have been dreaming of my entire life. You have made me the happiest woman in the world, and I am so excited to finally be your wife. I have a surprise for you that I didn't tell you about during the planning of our big day. Charlotte helped me put it together, and I really hope you love it. _

_I'll see you at the altar, Soldier. _

_Yours forever, Ayden_

I folded the letter and slipped it into the inside pocket of my tuxedo jacket before walking out to the deck. I walked up the aisle between the few rows of chairs to where Peter was standing at the front right row. What looked like large picture frames sat in the first two chairs.

When I reached Peter, I noticed he had tears in his eyes as he looked at the pictures. I looked down and was filled with a similar emotion. Sitting in the front row was a picture of my mother and a picture of my father, each in large silver frames.

Peter threw his arm over my shoulders, so I tossed mine over his. "Charlotte didn't tell me Ayden was doing this either. Your girl did good, Jay."

"Yeah."

It was all I could manage to choke out without actually starting to cry. Ayden had made this day more perfect than I could imagine, and I loved her all the more for it.

"I can't believe she did this," I finally added.

"I can't believe you're getting married," he replied.

"Whatever, dude, you were the one that set us up." I ducked out from underneath his arm and playfully tapped his shoulder with my fist.

"Ah, that fateful meeting at the Sacramento Airport has forever changed your life. You're about to be a married man. The last one of our bunch of misfits to get hitched."

"I can't wait," I told him, admiring Alice's decorations. When Alice found out the resort charged extra to decorate the place themselves, she took it upon herself to redesign the entire venue. My Aunt Sarah, Ayden's mom Dana, Rose, Charlotte, Bella, Alice, and Ayden had spent the past three days helping bring Alice's idea to life.

The deck looked out over the beautiful blue water of Lake Tahoe. A wooden arch was decorated with white, navy, and powder blue tulle along with bunches of white roses and blue hydrangeas for the altar. On either side of the aisle were stone planters of hydrangeas at each row of chairs, with large white tulle bows wrapping around them.

We left the first day of Ayden's spring break. She was taking five extra days of vacation for our honeymoon. She had no idea where we were going, and I was excited to surprise her. Two days ago, the girls had spent the afternoon at a spa before going out for Ayden's bachelorette party while Peter and the guys took me to a strip club and a bar for my bachelor party.

"Come on, man," Peter said, squeezing my shoulder. "It's almost time, and we've got to be hidden from the guests for a bit."

Peter and I walked back into the hotel and back into the small backroom that had been turned into the groomsmen area. Peter was my best man and Edward, Emmett, and Justin (my best friend from my unit) were groomsmen. Charlotte was Ayden's maid of honor and Bella, Rose, and Alice were her bridesmaids.

After our friends and family that could come to Tahoe had been seated, I walked Ayden's mother to her chair and took my place. Soon after, the wedding party began to join me near the altar. The girls were wearing strapless navy blue dresses that had what Alice called "bubble skirts" – whatever the hell _that_ was. Since it was still slightly chilly outside in April, the girls also wore faux fur silver wraps around their shoulders that had silver clasps in the front that made a floral design when closed. Each carried a bundle of white roses and blue hydrangeas. The men had on the traditional penguin suits with small blue hydrangea blossoms for boutonnieres.

I watched Tyler John totter down the aisle holding the rings. Peter bent down and scooped him up into his arms when he reached us. Ayden's youngest cousin, Wendy, tossed flowers down the aisle before standing beside Rose.

The music changed, and I stood straighter as I saw Ayden and her dad come through the doors and onto the deck. She was more beautiful than I had ever seen her. Alice had only told me the dress was strapless like the bridesmaids'. The dress was fitted around the bodice with a soft looking fabric draping around the skirt. Crystal beading under her right breast and at her left hip accentuated her lovely curves. Ayden also wore a fur wrap, but hers was white with a crystal and silver clasp. Her long hair was pinned half up and fell around her shoulders and down her back in big curls. She had opted not to wear a veil, and I was glad because it gave me the ability to clearly see her face and all of her emotions as she walked down the aisle.

I could feel the tears prick at my eyes as Ayden grew closer and closer. I couldn't keep the huge smile off my face either. This radiant, beautiful woman was about to become my wife. When she reached me, her father kissed her cheek and passed her on to me. Her smile was stunning as she looked at me before we took the last few steps up to the preacher.

The preacher began the ceremony, and I held Ayden's hand tightly in mine the whole time. When the preacher directed us to turn to each other, I took her other hand and smiled down at my beautiful woman. We had opted to write our own vows. Ayden took my wedding band off the pillow and held it between her fingers while her other hand still held mine.

"Jasper, I feel like it was only yesterday that I watched you walk across the airport in Sacramento. We spent a car ride as two strangers, but in the next few days I felt like I had known you for years. Before I met you, I didn't think I would ever find someone who made me feel so complete, so safe, and most importantly, so completely loved. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life by your side, through deployments, moves across the country, and all the good and bad times. I want to wake up with you in the mornings and go to sleep in your arms at night. I love you with my entire being, now and always."

She slipped the band onto my finger and gave one last squeeze.

I was fighting back tears in front of everyone at Ayden's beautiful words. I knew Emmett and Peter would never let me live it down, but the honesty and love in Ayden's eyes had me overcome with love and passion. I took a deep breath and squeezed her hands just a little harder; she squeezed back and winked at me.

"Ayden, my Darlin', as I sat thinking about how on earth I was going to write these vows to you, I came to this conclusion: I have loved you from the moment I first heard your beautiful laughter. When we said goodbye in the Sacramento airport at the end of our vacation to Tahoe, I knew I had to have you in my life, for the rest of my life. When you hugged my sister-in-law like she was your own and held my nephew in your arms, I fell impossibly more in love with you. I'm not sure what I would do without you now, Ayden. You have become my every reason to live, to come home, to fight for my country, and most of all – more importantly than all – to love and protect you with every beat of my heart. I will cherish and love you wherever the Army may take us, and I cannot wait to start our future together. With every breath I take, I love you."

A tear slipped down Ayden's cheek, but she was all smiles as I slipped her own wedding band onto her finger and aligned it against her engagement ring.

"I told you not to make her cry, Jasper!" Alice said playfully.

All of the guests laughed along with the wedding party and preacher.

"Mr. Whitlock, you may kiss your bride."

It was my turn to be all smiles as I pulled Ayden flush against my chest before pressing my lips to hers. I dipped her back while I continued to kiss her, earning us a wolf whistle from Peter.

When we were upright again, the preacher announced, "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jasper James Whitlock!"

We walked down the aisle and then straight through the building back outside to the front while the guests moved into the reception room to mingle and eat appetizers. Ayden, Alice, and the photographer had all agreed on what pictures they had to have, along with any candids she took before and during the ceremony and reception. We took several pictures at the front of the resort, and once the coast was clear, we went back around to the back deck and finished taking pictures.

The photographer was magnificent because we were finished with the pictures in thirty minutes. Ayden's parents and my Aunt and Uncle went into the reception hall first before the DJ announced the wedding party and then finally Ayden and me.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you again, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock!"

I led Ayden onto the dance floor and pulled her into my arms. The lights dimmed around the room, except for over the dance floor, as the notes to our first dance drifted through the room.

_With a little luck this old truck will get me home today. With a little more I'll still have this job tomorrow. Weatherman says wet weekend he just might be right, but rain or shine, you'll be mine tonight. That's all I need to know, in a world where most things come and go, I'll always have you to hold. That's all I need to know._

"I like this little fur thingy. You should have worn this with your lingerie," I teased as we danced together.

"Oh really? I don't think our guests would like it as much as you."

Ayden gave me one of her breathtaking smiles, so I pulled her impossibly closer to me. "So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Whitlock?"

"Oh, it's the best feeling ever," she breathed, looking up at me.

I dipped my head and pressed my lips to hers just as the last notes of the song faded. This earned us another wolf whistle from Peter.

While I danced with my Aunt, Ayden and her father danced a little bit away from us. After the dances, Ayden and I joined the wedding party at our table, and Peter stood to make his toast.

"I'd first like to congratulate my brother and new sister on getting hitched today. Second, I'd like to congratulate myself on being the best match-maker in the world." Everyone laughed at Peter's goofiness. "Seriously though, I couldn't have picked a better woman for my brother if I had, you know, picked her myself. I was beginning to think my little brother was going to spend the rest of his life devoted to the military and live alone forever. Now, that's not a bad thing, the military service and all, but he needed a woman – BAD. When I saw them together that fateful first night in Tahoe, just a few miles north of this very location, I knew that they were perfect for each other. These two people complete each other, and their love for each other is beautiful and pure. Ayden, Jasper, I wish you the very best in your future together. I hope you enjoy many years of happiness together, and most of all, I'm waiting until I can be called Uncle Petey, so get to it 'cause the clock is ticking."

The room erupted into laughter again, and I stood to hug my brother.

The rest of the night was filled with dancing, laughter, cake, and hilarity thanks to Emmett, Peter, and Justin.

"Okay, you two, it's time to go get ready!" Alice announced around ten. "Your things are already in your rooms. Just leave the tux on the bed; I'll take care of everything tomorrow."

I left Ayden in Alice's care while I went to change out of my tux and into the jeans, black t-shirt, and cowboy boots Alice had waiting. When I made it back downstairs, everyone had moved outside except Alice. I waited for Ayden to descend the stairs, and my breath hitched when I saw her.

She was wearing a short white lace dress that had long sleeves and a deep scoop neck. It ended mid-thigh, showcasing her gorgeous, long, lean legs. She was still wearing her white high heels that had sparkles down the back of her heel.

Ayden hurried to my side, and I wrapped my arms around her as she bounced into my chest.

"Ready for our week in paradise, darlin'?"

She nodded and pressed her lips against mine. I moaned into the kiss while tightening my hold around her waist. She felt so good in my arms. We might have stayed that way for hours if Alice hadn't cleared her throat behind us.

I released Ayden, but kept one arm wrapped around her, keeping her tucked into my side, and smirked at Alice. I noticed Ayden give her a sheepish grin.

"Your guests are waiting for your grand exit," Alice huffed.

"Okay, we're ready."

We walked to the door, and Ayden stopped Alice before she opened it. "Thank you, Alice, for everything. I couldn't have done this without you, and today has been beautiful and perfect and so much more."

Alice gave Ayden a mega-watt smile and hugged her tightly. "You deserve it. You have to be some kind of special lady to snag Jazzy here. You're a lucky woman, Ayden. Have fun on your honeymoon. I packed your suitcase for you!" Alice gave an evil giggle and a wink before swinging the door open in a grade sweep.

As I quickly walked down the stone steps with Ayden out to the car, we were pelted with rose petals and buds from our friends and family. Shielding Ayden with my body from Emmett, Peter, Edward, and Justin's carefully aimed throws, I tucked her into the rental car before running around to the driver's side.

"So do I get to know where we are going?" Ayden asked as I followed the GPS directions to the airport in Reno, Nevada.

"The airport in Reno," I replied smartly.

"Uh-huh, and then where?" she questioned.

"We have a stop in Houston before we keep flying to our destination."

"Which is where?"

"Nice try, darlin', but you aren't going to catch me off guard and trick me into telling you. The honeymoon is a surprise. You'll love it. I promise."

Ayden stopped asking questions, and the hour drive to the airport passed quickly. We checked our luggage and then boarded our flight shortly after making it through security. Ayden popped in her headphones and laid her head against my shoulder once we were up in the air.

We had to practically run through the Houston airport to make it to our next flight, which was funny because Ayden was in heels, but we made it just as they began to board the plane.

Ayden started rummaging through her oversized blue floral bag once we were seated. With a triumphant squeak, she pulled out a small bottle of Tylenol and took two of them.

"Are you getting a headache?" I asked her.

"Just a small one. I'm taking stuff now to make sure it doesn't get worse. Nothing is going to ruin our honeymoon," she said, then pressed her lips to my cheek.

She put her headphones in her ears again and snuggled against my side. She fell asleep shortly after.

While we were landing, I made sure Ayden was still asleep so she didn't hear our destination from the pilot. I woke her up when we landed, and we shuffled out of the airplane.

As Ayden's wide eyes took in the airport, I led her to the baggage claim and grabbed our bags once they made it onto the conveyor belt.

"Jasper, where are we? Is that French?" she asked, pointing to the sign above us.

"Welcome to St. Lucia, Mrs. Whitlock."

I carried my bag while Ayden rolled her suitcase behind her as we walked hand-in-hand out the doors of the airport. The early morning sky was lit with the glow of street lights and the growing pinkish light from the rising sun. While I waved down a taxi, I watched Ayden with a smile. She was looking _everywhere_.

The taxi cab driver helped me load our bags into the trunk before I climbed into the cab after Ayden. I gave the driver the address and wrapped my arm around Ayden's shoulder, pulling her into my side. She slipped her arm across my abs when I kissed the corner of her mouth. Her hand started to snake down further, but I stopped her and gently nipped her ear with my teeth.

"Not yet, Darlin'."

She gave me a pout before pecking my cheek and cuddling into my side. Her eyes looked out the window at the passing green landscape.

When we reached our destination, I opened the door and helped Ayden out of the taxi. The driver took our bags out of the trunk and set them on the front steps of the villa. I paid him, and he drove away. I turned to see Ayden looking with wide eyes at the large beach house in front of us that was surrounded by thick greenery.

"Jasper, this is incredible," she said in awe.

"Isn't it? It's our present from Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle purchased the villa several years ago as a twenty-fifth anniversary present for Esme. They thought we would enjoy it here," I told her before sweeping her off her feet and into my arms.

Her laughter echoed around her. "What are you doing?"

"It's a husband's duty to carry his wife over the threshold." I walked up the steps and turned the door knob before pushing it open with my foot. The main room was bright and airy with an open floor plan. The living room, kitchen, and dining area were all one massive space, but Esme had designed them to flow together as well as be visibly separate spaces. I set Ayden on her feet and went to retrieve our bags while she explored. When I returned, I found her in the bedroom, which was through a set of double doors off to the left of the living room.

She turned around when she heard the bags plop on the floor, a small smile gracing her beautiful face while she closed the distance between us. Her hands ran up my chest and over my shoulders as she looked up at me. I dipped my head and pressed my lips to hers in a heated kiss that was burning with a built up passion and desire.

I broke away and, giving her a playful smirk, led her out of the French doors to a secluded porch that had a wrought iron table and chairs, hot tub, and was surround by beautiful flowers and greenery. On the table sat a silver bucket with a bottle of champagne, two glasses, and a silver dome-covered plate.

Giving Ayden another smirk, I lifted the domed lid to reveal chocolate covered strawberries; one of Ayden's favorite sweets.

"Isn't it a little early for champagne, Jas?" she asked with a giggle.

"We're in paradise, darlin'. It's never too early here."

I popped the champagne open and poured two glasses. Ayden took a sip from hers after I handed it to her. Once she brought the glass away from her lips, I lifted one of the plump chocolate covered strawberries to her lips.

She wrapped her full pink lips around the berry and bit down. I moved my hand and licked the drop of red juice from the corner of her mouth.

Ayden moaned, smirking at me when I pulled away and ate the rest of the fruit in my hand. She stepped closer and kissed the corner of my mouth, her tongue darting out to catch the drop of juice that trickled from my lips.

The drink and berries forgotten, my mouth devoured hers. One of my hands slid into the hair at the base of her neck, while the other snaked around her slender waist and held her tightly against my chest. Ayden tugged the hem of my shirt up, and we broke apart for a few seconds to allow her to yank the shirt over my head before our lips crashed back together. As her fingers glided along my skin, I moved my hands to unzip her dress. Sliding it down her arms, Ayden shimmied her body, causing the dress to pool at her feet.

I broke away from her luscious mouth to see her almost naked body. The white lace hid nothing from my view as I took in every inch of my beautiful new bride.

"You're gorgeous," I said before my lips met hers again, and I lifted her off her feet. I walked slowly back into the bedroom and carefully shut the door with my foot.

Being careful to mind her head, so her headache didn't come back, I gently placed her onto the bed and knelt in front of her parted legs. I pulled off her heels first and then slowly kissed my way up and down her right leg before I did the same to the left. Once I reached the apex of her thighs, I slowly slid the lace material down her legs and tossed it over my shoulder.

First, I placed a kiss to her thigh, and then slowly trailed my lips across her warm skin to her moist center. I flicked my tongue across her slit, earning a delicious moan from Ayden. She was already so wet and tasted better than the strawberries. I dove into her beautiful pussy, licking and sucking until Ayden was a quivering mess. When I slid two of my fingers into her at the same time that I sucked on her clit, she orgasmed–her head thrown back and her eyes squeezed shut.

I wiped my chin with my hand before I moved up her body to kiss her lips. As our tongues battled for dominance, I slid home and we both moaned once I was fully inside her. I pulled away from her delicious mouth to watch her eyes as I slowly slipped out and then back in. Ayden wrapped her legs around my hips as I began to thrust into her at a rapid pace. Her hands gripped my shoulders as a stream of incomprehensible words fell from her lips. Ayden began to lift and swirl her hips to meet my thrusts, and I knew she was getting close again.

"Oh, Jasper, yes. Please…please," she moaned as her fingers tightened around my arms.

I felt her walls tighten around my cock at the same time she screamed my name. I pressed my lips to the curve of her neck as I felt my own orgasm shoot through my body. Slowing my pace, I finally stilled above Ayden. I kissed her lips and then rolled to lie beside her.

Ayden sighed and then giggled. "I feel like Jell-O."

I hummed in response and turned my head to look at her. "I think married sex is much better than regular sex."

Ayden laughed and looked at me. "Our sex is always amazing, married or not."

After a few minutes, Ayden crawled out of the bed and stretched before moving to unzip and rummage through her suitcase. She gave a little 'harump' before straightening and putting her hands on her hips. Her tits bounced slightly when she shifted her weight to one hip suddenly.

"Problem, darlin'?"

"No, I just can't pick a bikini," she grumbled.

"Don't wear one," I teased, secretly hoping she wouldn't.

"But-"

"Our little stretch of beach is private, no people walk on it, and no boats come close enough."

Her lips formed an "O" before she gave a wicked smirk, and my wish came true as she bolted through the French doors and down the wooden path that led to the beach.

I jumped out of the bed and was hot on her heels. Catching her just where the surf rushed along the sand in foamy arches, I lifted her off the ground and carried her into the water in my arms.

When I was up to my knees, I tossed her into the air, and she went splashing into the turquoise water. We spent several hours playing in the water and sun before going inside to shower off the salt and sand.

After we were out of the shower, I noticed Ayden was taking two more Tylenol again. Running my fingers through her damp hair, I asked her, "Is the headache back?"

Giving me a sad half-smile, she nodded.

"Come on, my beautiful wife. Let's get you in the bed, and you can sleep it off. We have plenty of time, and I love having you in my arms," I said, already pulling her into the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended. **

**Author's Note: Yes, there was a delay again, but here is Chapter 7. The next chapter is with the PTB, so I hope to have Chapter 8 up soon. I hope you enjoy the next part of Jasper and Ayden's story. :) **

In the morning, I brought Ayden breakfast in bed: toast, a fresh grapefruit, and a cup of coffee. She smiled at me appreciatively, but I could tell she was fighting back a grimace.

"Your migraine is back, isn't it?" I asked her, sitting down beside her.

She nodded, chewing her bite of toast.

"Okay. I'm going to call a cab, and we're getting you to a doctor so they can give you something stronger than Tylenol."

"Jasp–"

I cut her off before she could refuse. "Ayden, I'm not going to let a stupid migraine ruin our honeymoon. Eat and get ready; the doctor's visit won't take very long, and then we can spend the rest of our honeymoon headache free."

She sighed and then gave me a soft smile. "Okay."

Three hours later, Ayden and I exited the walk-in clinic both extremely frustrated, but with migraine medicine in hand. The main doctor who spoke perfect English was unavailable, leaving us to see the assistant doctor who spoke very little clear English, and neither Ayden nor I spoke any French. Ayden was finally able to make the doctor understand she was here on her honeymoon, had been having a terrible migraine for the past two days, and normal medicine wasn't helping.

"I think I need a drink," I told her as we stood on the sidewalk outside the clinic.

"I completely agree with you," she replied with a smile.

We walked down the street looking at the little shops and restaurants that lined the busy sidewalk. Ayden pointed to a small restaurant that was away from the busy streets. I led Ayden through the door, my hand on her lower back making me remember that I had led her into a coffee shop in Tahoe in same way. She walked to a tall bar table with two chairs near the large picture window that looked out over the ocean.

A waitress came to take our drink order and placed a menu on the table. Ayden ordered a virgin bloody mary while I ordered a beer. Once our drinks were brought out, we also ordered a basket of fish and fries.

"So, what are your plans for our week in paradise?" Ayden asked before taking a bite of battered fish.

"Swimming, lying on the beach, maybe a few surprises," I said and then leaned in to her ear. "And, of course, lots of sex."

I noticed her shiver before she cocked her head slightly to look at me from the corner of her eye. "A few surprises?"

I chuckled and sat back in my chair, taking a sip of my drink. "I mention sex and all you can think about is the surprises?"

With a giggle Ayden replied, "Well, yeah, the sex was a given, but surprises?"

"I might have a few things up my sleeve."

We finished our food and another round of drinks before I paid the tab. Ayden and I left through the back door, which led to the white sandy beach.

"Jasper, how far is it from here to the villa?"

"Well, we walked toward the villa when we left the clinic, so probably only about a mile and a half, maybe two. Why?"

"Let's walk back," she said, taking my hand.

"Anything you want, darlin'."

The walk back wouldn't be difficult for either of us. I could easily run back in less than ten minutes, and Ayden was almost as fast. Hell, we ran six and a half miles every morning at home, so the walk back was nothing.

Ayden started walking, and I had to stop her. "Wrong direction, silly."

I shook my head as Ayden giggled. My woman could run like the wind, but she had absolutely no sense of direction. Sometimes, I wasn't sure how she had managed to live in a huge city like San Francisco and not get lost every day.

After a few minutes of walking, Ayden kicked off her sandals and skipped into the surf, letting the shallow water rush around her ankles before it receded back into the ocean.

I sat on the grassy sand dunes behind me and watched my beautiful wife play in the water. The afternoon sun shined brightly on her skin and made the subtle, barely there streaks of blonde in her hair, that were normally unnoticeable, stand out against the dark brown.

Ayden caught me off guard as she came running up to me and leapt into my chest, sending me back into the sand. Her soft lips found mine in a heated kiss, and I tangled my hands into her hair. She moaned softly, and her fingers fisted in my shirt.

I heard a series of giggles off to the left of us and broke away from Ayden's lips. Turning my head slightly, I noticed a group of teenage girls standing a few yards away, whispering and smiling as they watched us.

"We have an audience, darlin'. I think this activity would be better finished at our villa," I whispered in her ear, kissing under the lobe before lifting Ayden up and standing on my own feet.

Ayden turned to look at the group of girls. When she looked at me again, she had a wicked smirk on her face. Her arms slid around my neck, and she rose onto her tiptoes. Wicked smirk still in place, Ayden pressed her lips to mine in another passionate kiss.

I chuckled when I heard the girls grumble and the sound of their flip-flops getting farther away.

Ayden pulled back and smiled at me. "I think you made your point, darlin'. I'm all yours," I teased her.

Ayden laughed, grabbed her sandals, and then we began our walk back to the villa. When we made it back, Ayden didn't go into the house. Instead, she walked to the hammock that was nestled in the garden strung between two large palm trees.

I pulled her down with me, careful to not flip us onto the ground. She lay between my legs and rested her head on my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair as we swayed back and forth.

"You never did tell me what you thought about your surprise at the wedding," she said, rising up to look at me.

I thought about the pictures of my parents that were sitting at our wedding. It was the best surprise Ayden had given me and possibly ever would. When my parents died, I knew that they would never see many of my most important milestones in my life: graduating high school, my first deployment, getting married. I knew they would never be there in person, but seeing their pictures sitting in that first row, it felt as if they were there with me.

"You gave me the greatest gift I could imagine, Ayden. You made the best day of my life even better. Seeing their pictures, even if I knew they weren't really there, it felt as if they were there with me. I could never thank you enough."

She smiled brightly, and I pressed my lips to hers. Carefully, Ayden moved to straddle my lap. I moaned into her mouth when she deepened the kiss and ground her hot center into my growing erection. Attempting to shift us so I could lay next her turned catastrophic. The hammock flipped, and Ayden and I went tumbling to the ground.

In a stroke of sheer luck, I was the one who landed on the bottom with Ayden on top of me. If it had been the other way, I might have squished my new bride. Bright, bubbly laughter erupted from Ayden as she rolled off my chest and onto her back.

"Are you okay?" she choked out between giggles.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Splendid." Ayden turned her head to look at me, a bright smile still tugging at her lips. "Where were we?"

I craned my neck to bring my lips to hers in a searing kiss, picking up right where we had left off before the hammock dumped us onto the ground. Ayden pushed me back onto the ground while her nimble fingers undid my belt.

Her hand slipped into my boxers and pulled my dick out, wrapping her warm fingers around the shaft. She shimmied out of her panties, hiked her dress up, and straddled my hips, hovering over my erection that was held firmly in her hand. Pulling away from our kiss, she straightened, locked eyes with me, and then impaled herself on my manhood.

"Holy shit." I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut at the sensation of being abruptly balls-deep in her wet warmth. "What's the rush, darlin'?" I managed to breathe out after I came out of my temporary stupor.

Instead of answering me, Ayden crashed her lips to mine and began to rock her hips. I moved my hands to grip her hips, slowing her down and guiding her to set a less frenzied pace. With a growl, she nipped my bottom lip and looked down at me with heavy lidded eyes.

"Jasper," she begged. "I need you."

"You gotta slow down, darlin', or I'm gonna be done way before you."

Ayden pouted, jutting out her full bottom lip. "So?" She swirled her hips, and I moaned.

I flipped us, startling Ayden, and pulled out of her before sliding back in at an achingly slow pace. "Ladies first."

It was Ayden's turn to groan as she threw her head back into the soft grass. "Oh, Jas."

My thrusts started out slow, but Ayden begged for more, and my movements turned as frenzied as hers had been before I took control. She fell over the edge of ecstasy moments later, my name falling from her lips like a prayer. I followed her minutes later.

"Wow," she whispered after I rolled to the side.

I groaned in response which caused Ayden to giggle. She sat up, pulled her dress over her head, and then bolted to the pool. The liquid splashed as she dove into the crystal water.

I joined her in the pool, and we swam for about an hour before going inside to shower and clean-up for dinner. I called for a taxi, and we ate at a wonderful beachside restaurant that had a live jazz band.

The next couple of days were spent in pure honeymoon bliss. Ayden and I spent a day on our private beach. The next day, I surprised her with a boat tour of the island complete with a private, romantic dinner in the beautiful jungle with a view of a magnificent waterfall.

Today was the last day of our honeymoon. We spent the morning in the hammock, relaxing in the warmth of the morning sun, before the blazing afternoon heat began to beat down on us. That part of the day was spent on the beach, playing in the water.

It was late afternoon, and I was waiting for Ayden to get ready for my final surprise. As I waited on the sofa, I thought about the night before.

_Ayden was sitting across the table from me, her skin sun-kissed from the past few days spent lounging on the beach and the day on the boat. Her bright, floral-print dress looked beautiful against her tanned skin. She took a sip of her wine and gently set the glass back on the table. _

_I looked at her and smiled. No matter how often I saw her, she was always so beautiful to me– inside and out. I took a bite of the mixed seafood that topped a bed of pasta and spicy tomato-based sauce. _

"_If you could pick anywhere for us to go, where would it be?" I asked her. _

"_Go? Go as in move?" she replied. _

_I nodded, and she hummed. "Washington." _

"_D.C?" _

_Ayden laughed. "No, silly! The state." _

"_Why Washington? I thought you didn't like the cold?" _

"_That's where all of our friends and family live. Well, except Edward and Bella, but I'm thinking they might move soon. Bella was talking about it. I mean, yeah, the cold and wet suck, but Peter is there, and Charlotte, Rose, Em, the kids. There's an Army base there, isn't there?" _

"_There is," I said with a smile. "Would you really want to move near my crazy brother?" _

"_Well, we wouldn't be right next door, but it would be nice to be closer to family." _

_I grinned at her and watched as her lips wrapped around a seared scallop. _

"_It will be awhile before we can move," I stated. _

"_I don't care when. I'll go anywhere you choose to take us, Jas." _

Ayden's choice of Washington shocked me and made me extremely happy. Although it would be a few years before I believed the Army would let me move, it would be nice to be close to my brother again. I loved the idea of Ayden being close to Charlotte and Rose, too.

Ayden came out of the bedroom dressed in a pair of jeans and a green, fitted t-shirt.

"Why are we in jeans again when it's, like, ninety-something degrees outside?" she asked with a smile.

"It's a surprise." I stood from the couch and wrapped her in my arms.

"Yes, you said that."

"Because it is."

"Everything has been a surprise," she said with a huff.

I laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Darlin', I wanted this trip to be special, unforgettable, and I told you before, when we first arrived, I had several surprises up my sleeve."

"You might have said that," she mumbled and then grinned up at me. "Okay. Let's hit the road, cowboy."

The taxi was waiting for us outside our villa when we walked out the door. He drove us about twenty minutes away from where we were staying and pulled up to the front my desired location.

I helped Ayden out of the vehicle, and she looked around. "Jas, are we at a horse stable?" she asked excitedly.

I smiled down at her, and she squeezed my arm tightly while we walked into the building. I gave the man behind the desk my name.

"Mr. Whitlock, we've been expecting you and your lovely bride. I'm Richard. Please, follow me, and we will get you saddled up."

We walked through the door that was to the left of the counter which led to a large air conditioned, indoor stable.

"Mark, take out Ace and Royal," the man said to the teenage boy who was sweeping the floor. The boy led out two beautiful horses a few minutes later and handed the reins to Richard.

Richard lifted the reins of the larger palomino. "This is Ace, and this," he tilted his head toward the black and white paint, "is Royal. They are both really gentle natured stallions, but they love to run."

"We both have experience on horseback, Richard. We'll be just fine if they give us a little run for our money."

He smiled and nodded. "Good. Mark will get your saddles and get you all set up, and then you can head toward the beach through those doors." Richard pointed to the double doors at the other end of the stable.

"Would you mind if we saddled up the horses ourselves? It's been awhile since I've done it, but I'd love the chance to get to know the horses a little more before we ride," I said.

Richard shrugged. "Sure. Saddles and saddle blankets are over there in the tack room. Have a good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock."

"Thank you," Ayden and I both replied.

Once we had the horses saddled and ready to go, Ayden lifted her leg into the stirrup and then swung her other leg up and over the horse, settling into the saddle with a huge smile. Ayden had chosen Ace, so I mounted Royal, and Mark opened one of the doors for us.

We started out at a slow pace as we made our way down the winding path to the beach. I heard Ayden's sharp intake of breath as the trees cleared and the beautiful white sand stretch of beach came into our site. The sun was just starting to begin its descent toward the sea and the sky was painted in a beautiful golden touched with pinks and reds with hints of purple.

"Jasper, this is perfect," Ayden said with a smile as I brought my horse up next to hers.

One of Ayden's wicked grins graced her lips, and I knew she had something up her sleeve. "I'll race you to the water!"

With that, she kicked her heels lightly against Ace's side, and they shot off like a rocket toward the crystal water. I chuckled and then took off after Ayden. The horses splashed into the surf, sending drops of water flying around us as we raced into the ocean. Ayden turned Ace to the left and shot down the beach.

She was a beautiful sight on horseback. Her body slightly bent over Ace's neck as the horse ran. Her long hair whipped behind her, slightly damp from the spray of the salt water. The sun glinted off her hair and tanned skin.

Holding the reins in one hand, I pulled my phone from my pocket and quickly snapped the picture. I slid the phone back into my pocket and caught up with Ayden. Once we were side by side, we slowed to a walk to let the horses cool down.

"I didn't know you were so skilled on a horse," I stated.

"It's been a long time, but I used to spend most of my days during summer vacation at the horse stables on base. It was open to the general public, as long as the gates were allowing civilians through. The soldiers would board their horses, but the ones that weren't allowed to be ridden by the public still had to get exercise. After so many years of spending time down there, the owner allowed me to ride the non-public horses to help with the work load. I love horses," Ayden trailed off, fondly patting Ace's thick shoulder.

"It shows," I replied and was rewarded with one of Ayden's gorgeous smiles.

We guided the horses out of the water and continued down the sandy beach as the sky was a brilliant blend of oranges, reds, and pinks. We turned around at the marker and galloped for a few minutes before we slowed.

"Jas, this is wonderful. I wish we could stay here forever," Ayden said, looking out over the water and then at me.

"I know, darlin'. Maybe we'll come back one day. I'm sure Carlisle and Esme wouldn't mind."

Richard and Mark were waiting outside the stable doors when we made it back to the facility. Ayden and I both dismounted, and Mark took the horses from us. We followed Richard, hand-in-hand, back through the stable and exited the building.

When we made it back to the villa and inside, Ayden put her hands against my chest and stopped me from following her into the bedroom. "Wait here," she whispered, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes and a playing grin on her face.

I nodded, leaned against the couch, and watched Ayden slide into the bedroom, quickly shut the door behind her.

"Jasper," she called out a few minutes later, and I took that as my cue to enter.

The sight that met my eyes momentarily took my breath away. Ayden had worn several sexy-as-fuck pieces of lingerie before and during our honeymoon, but this one took the cake. It looked almost like a bathing suit in style. It was white ... and see-through.

Completely see-through.

She might as well not have been wearing anything as she stood in front of the bed. I was rock hard - instantly.

I think I growled.

She giggled.

I jumped her.

"Jasper!" She squealed when I tossed her on the bed.

I stripped out of my clothes quickly and was on top of her in seconds. Running one of my hands over her body, I explored every part of her I could reach. I knew her body by heart, but I would never tire of feeling her under my touch or hearing the delicious sounds she made as I touched her.

Ayden wiggled out of the barely-there lingerie, and I slipped my fingers inside her. One of her hands stroked my dick while I touched and teased her until she was a writhing mess beneath me.

I pulled my fingers out, grabbed her by her hips, and flipped her to her hands and knees. She groaned even before I slid into her. My beautiful wife loved this position almost as much as I did. One of my hands wrapped in her hair and the other held her hip as I thrust into her.

We spent the rest of the evening exploring every position we could think of while we enjoyed our last night in paradise together. My favorite one, before we finally went to sleep, was having her against the wall. It was my ultimate fantasy, and she even screamed Major instead of Jasper.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended. **

Things went back to normal when Ayden and I returned from our honeymoon in St. Lucia. She went back to teaching at the elementary school and I returned to base and my duties as the Major. Being gone for two weeks meant I now had more things to catch up on and more work to do with my men, so I usually came home after Ayden did most nights.

It was nice, though. Ayden was always there to greet me at the door and had dinner ready. A huge smile was always on her face and her eyes lit up when I moved to kiss her. I came home one night, about three weeks after we'd gotten back, and Ayden was nowhere to be seen. A note and a Nerf gun were on the coffee table.

_Jasper, welcome home from work. Two things: this is your gun and ammo. I have one, too. From this point on you are under attack. _

I was about to pick up the toy gun when a little yellow foam dart hit my chest. I heard Ayden's giggle before she disappeared around the corner. I picked up my own gun and stealthily moved through the living room. I turned the corner, intent on finding Ayden and returning fire, but she had disappeared. Slowly stalking down the hallway, I noticed the bedroom door was slightly ajar, so I carefully pushed it open.

As soon as I stepped into the room, Ayden popped up from the far side of the bed and shot me again. I must have looked stunned because she dissolved into a fit of giggles, and after I overcame my moment of shock, I returned fire.

The match ended soon after, since my silly wife got herself cornered in the bedroom. She called for peace, after I popped her in the ass with one of my darts, by flashing her tits. That act led to me pressing her against the wall with all our clothes removed.

It was a couple days after the infamous Nerf War, as my men liked to call it (I was still questioning why I told them how Ayden had bested me at first), and I was headed home to give Ayden the news.

I had finally gotten the orders I was dreading. My unit would be returning overseas for a six month deployment. It was part of my job that I never had issues with, and I wasn't about to start shirking my duties, but I hated the idea of leaving Ayden at home after we had just started our married life together. Justin, my best friend and next door neighbor, promised he'd keep an eye on Ayden and help her with the yard work and any other manly work–his words, not mine.

When I pulled into the driveway, I took a deep breath and walked to the door. Ayden was sitting on the couch when I walked inside, angled toward the door, her leg bouncing with pent-up excitement.

A beautiful smile, brighter than any I had seen since we said "I do" graced her features. She hopped up and then stopped, most likely seeing my sullen expression.

"I have something to tell you."

"I received new orders today."

We spoke at the same time.

"Sorry, darlin', you first."

She shook her head and frowned. Closing the distance between the two of us, she pressed her hands to my chest. "What orders?"

I sighed and then took another deep breath. There was no reason to be nervous; Ayden wouldn't ever leave. She'd always be by my side, staying strong and faithful even through this.

"My unit is being deployed overseas."

"How long?"

"Six months."

"When?"

"We leave in two weeks."

She nodded and took a small step back. Her hands dropped from my chest and wrapped around her lower abdomen. I thought it was a strange action for her – one I'd never seen her do before – but before I could think any more of it or the sad frown on her face she gave a soft smile and dropped her hands.

"What did you have to tell me, darlin'?" I asked, moving to pull her into my arms. I wanted to hold her. I _needed _to hold her.

"Oh, I made enchiladas for dinner. Rosalie said they were your favorite growing up. She gave me your mom's recipe," she said, finally smiling again as she looked up at me.

I grinned back down at her and squeezed her a little tighter. I knew there was something else she wasn't telling me; I could see it in her eyes and hear it in the way she spoke. I knew she would tell me eventually, and Ayden would never keep anything that was wrong with her away from me. I placed a kiss to her lips before saying, "Enchiladas sound wonderful, darlin'."

Ayden had followed mom's recipe to a tee and it felt like I was back home in Texas. She had even made Spanish rice to go along with it. Ayden handed me a beer, but instead of getting one for herself she poured a glass of sweet tea.

We decided to wait until the next night to call our family and friends to tell them the news. Ayden just wanted the night to ourselves, and I gave her just that.

The next night we called my aunt and uncle first. It was short and sweet; they wished me the best of luck and to stay strong and positive. They told Ayden to call them if she needed anything. Peter and Charlotte were next. We called them over Skype so we could see each other. Charlotte teared up like she did every time I broke the news of an upcoming deployment, but she never let tears fall. Peter told me to kick some ass and told Ayden that she was welcome to stay with them. Ayden declined since she had her students and the other wives here in Irwin.

When we spoke with Emmett and Rose, we made plans for them to visit for a few days. It was something they always did before I deployed. They'd come down about a week before and stay for a few days to hang out and spend time with me before I left. Ayden seemed excited to have them visit, especially since they decided to bring Garrett along instead of leaving him with Emmett's parents.

Bella and Edward were last. They wished me the best and told Ayden she could always call to talk. Bella said she would let Alice know, too.

The next couple of days were absolute hell. Ayden had horrible mood swings; she went from happy to crying to angry. The first night she snapped at me in anger, and then she clamped her hand over her mouth, started to cry, and locked herself in the bathroom for an hour. When she came out, she curled into my side on the couch and whispered how sorry she was over and over until she fell asleep.

She never told me what was wrong, or what she had really wanted to say the night I came home with news of my deployment. Because of her strange behavior, my attitude got worse. I snapped at my men, I had a short temper, and whenever I was around Ayden, I felt like I was on eggshells. I never snapped at her, too afraid to scare her or make her cry or upset her again. So half the time we spent at home together we were in separate rooms.

I was afraid she was going to leave any moment. Driving home each day I was a nervous wreck, worried that I would walk into the house and Ayden would be gone. I didn't know how to ask her what was wrong. I didn't know how to talk to my wife and it was driving me insane.

At night, she always apologized to me for her actions and curled into my chest. I always held her tightly to me and didn't go to sleep for hours after her, just so I could watch her be peaceful. A small smile would tug at her mouth as she pressed against me every night in her sleep. It was those moments that I held onto for my own sanity.

By the time Emmett and Rosalie arrived, I had barely slept at all the previous nights, and Ayden was an emotional wreck. We both tried to hide it well, by smiling and laughing. Ayden cooed and played with Garrett while I watched with a smile, knowing my cousin and friend's eyes were studiously observing us. Ayden still let me hold her and kiss her, but she was guarded, and I could tell that Rosalie was starting to notice something was amiss.

On the second day of Emmett and Rosalie's stay, after the girls had put Garrett down in our bedroom for a nap, Rosalie pulled Ayden into the kitchen for 'girl talk' and Emmett dragged my ass upstairs to my office.

Emmett plopped down on one of the chairs after shutting the door behind us. "Al right, dude, spill it. What the fuck is wrong with you? I've never seen you act like this before, and frankly it's freaking me the fuck out," Emmett blurted before I could even sit down.

I dropped into the chair across from him and put my elbows on my knees, my head in my hands. I took a deep breath. "Emmett, I think she's going to leave," I finally admitted, lifting my head from my hands to look at him.

"You serious, dude?" he replied in shock.

"She's been radiating stress. She's anxious and nervous when I talk to her. It's like she has something she has to say, but-"

"Jasper, man, Ayden wouldn't leave you. She loves you; she's your wife."

"I know, Em, but something is _wrong_."

"Have you asked her?" Emmett asked with a smile. "You have to talk to women first, dude. They want you to ask them what's wrong. It, like, sends the signal for them to open the flood gates or something. With Rosie it always just comes pouring right on out."

Emmett sometimes had a funny way of explaining things – he was always a goofball – but he had his serious moments and was a really good friend. It helped that he could tolerate Rosalie's attitude and temper, too, and loved her unconditionally.

"I'm deploying in a week damnit. What am I going to do if whatever pours out is bad, Emmett?" I half shouted. "I love her! The other girls leaving before a deployment meant nothing. Ayden's my world. I would die for her, give anything for her. She means everything to me; I can't lose her," I finished brokenly.

"Then go talk to her. She and Rosie can have girl talk later. You need to get your shit together and your head on straight," he said seriously.

I nodded and stood from the leather chair. Emmett followed behind me as I opened the door and walked down the stairs. The closer to the kitchen we got the more I could hear Rosalie and Ayden.

"Look, Ayden, I don't know how else to do this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. The man who I consider my brother looks like he's about to lose his shit. He looks at you like any minute you're going to bolt through the door. He's as jittery as an addict going through withdrawal. I have never seen him like this, and you're just as bad. You flinch when he touches you. You barely smile when he kisses you. What the fuck is going on?" Rose asked.

I motioned for Emmett to stay quiet and stopped outside of their field of vision in the living room. It was wrong to eavesdrop, but I had to know what Ayden's response would be.

"Rose, I -"

"I swear if he laid-"

"Rosalie McCarty, don't you dare finish that sentence!" Ayden screeched. "You know damn well Jasper would never hurt me!"

I could see from my spot in the living room that Rosalie had the decency to look ashamed, but then her expression softened.

"Then what's wrong, Ayden? I've never seen Jasper like this before."

"Rose, I'm pregnant."

I didn't listen to anything else that was said as all the anxiety and stress in my own body disappeared. I could deal with pregnant. Pregnant was good. As long as she wasn't going to leave me… hell, pregnant was great.

"I don't know how to tell him. What if it makes him worry and he can't stay focused and he gets hurt overseas?" Ayden said with panic.

I took that moment to enter the kitchen and wrap my arms around Ayden. She stiffened, letting out a surprised gasp, and then turned in my arms.

"Darlin', I was on my way down to talk to you when I heard you and Rose." She started to speak, but I kept going. "Listen, Ayden, I've been more worried that you were gonna leave, or that something was wrong." I ran my fingers along her jaw lovingly. "Sweetheart, are you really pregnant?"

She nodded.

"Is this all that's been bothering you? You've been scared thinking that if I know you're gonna have my baby it's gonna make me be unable to think straight?"

She nodded again. This time tears welled up in her eyes.

"Ayden, are you really pregnant?" I asked again, a grin tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Yes," she said before finally wrapping her arms around my waist. She tucked her head against my chest and took a shaky breath. "I was scared you'd get worried and not be able to concentrate. I found out for sure the day you came home and told me you were being deployed. I was going to tell you then, and that's why I made your favorite dinner, but after you told me that, I didn't know how to tell you anymore."

Ayden squeezed me tighter. "Oh, Jasper, I would never leave you! I love you! I wasn't upset because of the deployment; I was worried about how to tell you about the baby!"

"Darlin', don't ever be afraid to tell me anything," I whispered fiercely into her hair.

I lifted her chin to look at her beautiful face. "Are we really gonna have a baby?" I wanted to hear her say it again; I loved hearing her say it.

Ayden gave me the biggest smile and her eyes lit up with a happiness I had never seen before. It was beautiful–_she _was beautiful. "Yes."

"When?"

"January."

I did the quick mental math. "Ayden, that means you-"

"Got pregnant on your honeymoon!" Emmett yelled with excitement, clapping his hands together once and fist pumping the air before going to stand by Rose. Rose slapped the back of his head.

"Shh, you big dumbass. You'll wake up your son."

I had forgotten they were even in the house. Assuring Ayden was happy and that she knew I was happy had been all I was thinking about at the moment.

"Yes, Emmett, the doctor said that most likely I got pregnant on my honeymoon," Ayden admitted with a blush.

I, on the other hand, couldn't keep the proud smirk off my face. Emmett noticed and gave me a cheesy grin and a thumbs-up.

"So, you aren't mad that I've made us both nervous wrecks this past week?" Ayden whispered.

I looked down at her and smiled. Most men probably would have been angry, but I just couldn't find it in me to be mad at Ayden. She wasn't going to desert me, there wasn't anything wrong with her, and she still loved me. "No, Ayden. I'm thrilled you aren't gonna leave, and I'm even more excited that you are having my baby," I told her. She pressed her lips to mine and molded her body to mine.

Rosalie cleared her throat, and Ayden giggled. "Sorry," she muttered, not looking the least bit apologetic.

My cousin just shook her head and smiled. "Don't get me wrong; I'm happy I'm going to be an aunt again, but I thought you were, you know, on birth control," Rosalie said bluntly.

Ayden blushed a deep crimson. "The doctor said the migraine medicine I took in St. Lucia made the birth control ineffective. I guess the doctor who spoke more French than English forgot to mention that, even with my _husband _in the room."

Rosalie chuckled, but Emmett full on laughed. "Oh, wait till you tell Bella and Edward! Man, she warned you in San Francisco when Rosie announced she was pregnant with Garrett. Bella said that you would be next, Ayden."

Ayden scowled at Emmett. "Shut up."

Later that night, I lay on my side as I ran my hand across Ayden's body while she was on her back close to my side.

"Have you stopped taking the pill?" I asked her out of curiosity. I knew nothing about pregnancy, but I wanted to know everything and be involved as much as I could with Ayden while deployed.

"Yes, the doctor said the two weeks I was taking it before I found out won't hurt the baby."

"What made you so sure you were pregnant?"

"When I missed my period, silly." Ayden giggled and turned her head to look at me.

"How far along are you?"

"He estimated about four weeks when I went; it would be about five weeks now."

"Would you have told me before I left?" I asked.

Ayden frowned and twisted her body so she could be flush against mine. "I would like to think I would have," she whispered. "I was so nervous, Jasper. Don't get me wrong; I'm thrilled that I'm pregnant, but we just got married just a little over a month ago. I didn't know how you would take it. I didn't want you to be in a bad place in your head when you left."

The hand that had stopped trailing across her skin was resting on her hip. I squeezed gently and smiled at Ayden. "I would never be in a bad place because you're pregnant, Ayden. This gives me even more reason than ever to make it back home–home to you and our baby."

"I won't deliver until you get back, if everything goes normally."

I kissed the tip of her nose, and then each of her eyes, before pressing my lips to hers. "Good. I wish I could be here for everything."

"Me too, but you can come to the first real appointment before you leave."

"Real appointment?" I asked.

"Yes. When I went to the doctor, I refused to let him complete the full examination typically performed. I just wanted a confirmation I was pregnant and possibly how far along. I have to go back next week. It won't be anything major, lots of tests to make sure I'm healthy and possibly get a more accurate due date, but I want you there."

My smile grew bigger if at all possible. I gently pushed her hip so she would lie back before I ran my hand over her flat stomach. Stopping over where her baby bump would eventually form, I smirked at her.

My hand covered her entire stomach, and now that I knew she was pregnant I could notice the slight difference in her toned body. Her abdomen, which was already toned with hard muscle from her daily runs, now was only a little tighter and felt firmer under my touch.

Anyone who didn't know my wife's body like I did wouldn't notice, but I knew Ayden better than anyone. The curves and planes of her body were memorized in my mind. The feel of her under my touch was burned to memory as well, and to me this slight change was clearly noticeable now that I was searching for it.

"What are you doing?" she whispered softly.

"You have a bump," I teased.

"I do not!"

I chuckled at her response. "I was joking, but you will get a bump soon, and I can't wait. The little bump means our baby is growing." I lifted my eyes to look into hers instead of her naked skin and smiled. "You're going to have my baby, darlin'."

Her hand reached out to touch my cheek before a huge smile graced her features. "Yes, I am."

Our lips crashed together in a frenzy, but our love making was slow and tender. I wanted to show her exactly how much this moment meant to me. This milestone in my life was second only to the day Ayden said "I do".

~~~ACM~~~

Now that I knew Ayden was pregnant, I could easily see the signs that should have triggered that train of thought in my mind earlier. Ayden's hands ghosting across her lower abdomen every so often. The way she smiled at little Garrett. The dreamy look that would cross her features, as if she was trying to picture our baby. But the sign that stood out more than any of the others was the morning sickness.

I wasn't sure how I had missed Ayden's constant darting to the bathroom before, but at times it was rather humorous. Emmett made a dirty joke one morning, and Ayden gagged and shot off like a rocket to the hall bathroom. I thought it was funny at times, but most of the time it made me worry about her.

Rose and Ayden both assured me morning sickness went away after the first trimester for most women.

The other change I noticed in my wife, after Emmett and Rose returned to Tacoma, was a physical one. Her breasts had gotten bigger. It was a change I noticed while she was straddling my hips, moving in tortuously slow circles on my dick. She had leaned back slightly, and from that new angle I noticed something seemed different. I studied her as best I could while under her spell, and trying not to blow my load before Ayden orgasmed, and finally realized her tits had gotten larger.

It was a perk of her pregnancy that I was going to enjoy as often as I could before I deployed and more when I came back.

The doctor's appointment was wonderful. Ayden and the baby were both healthy. She was almost six weeks pregnant now, and the due date was set for January 18th. The doctor performed an ultrasound and we were able to see our son or daughter, who looked like a jelly bean on the monitor.

When we told Bella and Edward that Ayden was pregnant over Skype, Bella dissolved into a fit of giggles. Once she was able to speak again without laughing, she high-fived Edward.

"I was right. Baby fever has struck again and it wasn't me!"

Edward got a look of concentration on his face and then his eyes widened. "You got her pregnant on your honeymoon, dude!"

"Dude, really? What are you, Emmett now?" Ayden replied sarcastically.

I just shook my head. I should have known once everyone figured out when Ayden got pregnant it would be the big thing to talk about.

"What?" Bella exclaimed. "On your honeymoon!"

Ayden blushed. "Yes, on our honeymoon."

The conversation was much the same when we talked with Peter and Charlotte, except Peter's reaction was much different.

"Ha! Way to go, bro! Knocking my little sister-in-law up on the honeymoon! I knew you had it in you. This is great; I get to be Uncle Petey sooner than I thought, Char," Peter said, looking at his wife.

Charlotte smacked him in the back of his head and then smiled at us. "Congratulations, Ayden, Jasper. Ignore Peter, Ayden. I'm happy for you, no matter when you got pregnant."

"Yeah, me too, but really babe, Jasper knocked her up before they've even been married a year. Hell, Bella and Edward married like four or five years ago and they're still just the two of them. My brother here moves quick!"

"Shut up, Peter!" Ayden screeched with a smile. "Jas, I knew he would act like this. Why did we decide to tell him again? I should have just called Char."

I laughed at my girl and kissed her forehead.

"Aw, now that's mean, Ayden," Peter whined. "How could you even think about keeping something like this from me?"

"Easy, I knew it would be relentless teasing, but as you can see, I love you enough to put up with the teasing and let you in on the exciting news," Ayden quipped.

I smirked at Peter and he flipped me the finger. "Aw, I love you, too, little girl. Bro I –"

Peter was cut off by the sound of crying from the baby monitor. "Oh shit, looks like my kid's awake. Well, we'll talk to you soon, Ayden. Be safe over there bro, and little girl, don't you hesitate to call whenever you need to, okay?"

"Okay, Peter. Bye, Char!"

"Later, bro."

The day of my deployment was hard, harder than any of the previous four. Ayden kept a smile on her face and tried to be strong, but every now and then I would see her quickly wipe at her eyes.

When we made it to the base parking lot and stepped out of the car, I pulled Ayden into my arms. "Hey, it's going to be all right, darlin'. I'll be home before you know it."

She sniffled and nodded, but kept her head pressed against my chest with her arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I kissed the top of her head and she looked up at me. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears, but she had a small smile on her lips.

"Ready?" I asked her, tilting my head toward the plane hanger's doors.

"No," she replied honestly. I grabbed my bag out of the back of the truck, and we started walking toward the hanger.

When we made it into the building, Ayden's grip on my arm tightened. I leaned down and kissed her head. "I'll be safe, Darlin'," I whispered.

"I love you, Jas," Ayden said as she looked up at me.

I dropped my gear to the floor and pulled Ayden to me. "I love you, too, Ayden. You be careful. If you need anything go bother Justin. He'll help you with anything you ask him to do. I don't know how often I'll get to talk to you, but leave the Skype on, and I'll call whenever I can. I'm gonna miss you, darlin'."

Ayden sniffled and looked up at me. Her hands wrapped around my neck and she tried to smile. "You stay safe. You be smart, and come home to me and our baby."

"I will, darlin'."

I leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss. A wolf whistle broke us apart, and I shot a death glare to the group of my men standing and watching.

Ayden blushed a slight pink but gave me a wink and stood on her tiptoes to press her lips to mine again. I held her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

When she pulled back, she kissed my cheek and then smiled. "I love you, Jas."

"I love you, too, Ayden."

With one last parting kiss, I joined my men and the routine for leaving for deployment started. We boarded the plane soon after, and I got one last look at Ayden. She was standing with Martha and her husband, my commander. Martha's arm was wrapped around Ayden's shoulder. Ayden look to be crying, but she had a smile in her face. When she saw me, she mouthed "love you" one more time.

I returned the sentiment and stepped into the belly of the plane.

"Looked to me like you didn't want to leave that pretty new wife of yours," Sergeant Collins said with a smile.

"We found out she's pregnant."

"Damn. Congrats, man. I guess that explains your attitude the last couple weeks, and then the drastic snap back to normal?" he guessed.

"Yeah. She was nervous to tell me, made us both crazy."

"You're good now, right?" Lieutenant Michaels asked.

"Yeah. We're good."

"When is she due?" Collins asked.

"January."

"Pregnant on the honeymoon. Nice, man, nice."

"Hoorah!" Michaels shouted.

"Shut the hell up. Both of you," I ordered with a smile.

My mind drifted to thoughts of Ayden and what our future child would look like. I couldn't wait to learn the gender, to hold my baby and my wife.

This was going to be a long six months away from Ayden.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

The months of my deployment passed relatively quickly. I was able to talk with Ayden over Skype at least once a week. There were times when that wasn't an option, and when I was able to finally see her face on the computer screen, the relief shining in her eyes was clearly visible.

Every time we talked, I would ask Ayden to show me her stomach, and every night she would give me a smile and then stand and lift her shirt, revealing her growing bump. She had been given the chance to know the gender, but she declined until I could be there with her.

Our smaller guest bedroom was being turned into the nursery. She had moved the furniture out of the room and purchased the basic furniture: crib, changing table, and a rocking chair. We would pick colors and fabrics for the furniture once I returned and we learned the sex of the baby.

I was still on deployment during Ayden's birthday in October, but I sent her present to the house. While looking online for a gift, I had found a beautiful necklace with a pendant that had tiny diamonds in the outline of a heart. It seemed perfect for my gorgeous girl, so it arrived on her birthday along with two dozen lilies, because they were her favorite. For my birthday in July, she had sent a set of pictures of her and several from her second ultrasound. She also sent a picture of the watch she bought. Because she didn't want it to get damaged over here, it was at home in her jewelry box.

Today, my unit and I were going home. Our mission and objective had been completed on time, and our six-month stay in the desert was complete. I couldn't wait to hold Ayden again, to touch her growing bump and see it without the grainy effects of the computer screen and thousands of miles of distance between us.

When the plane finally touched down, and we were through with the return home ceremony and free to find our loved ones, I raced to Ayden. I had spotted her the moment I stepped off the plane. She was wearing a red dress that had thin straps and her stomach was clearly visible. When I reached her I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing my face against her swollen abdomen. I then moved my head so I could kiss her beautiful round tummy.

Ayden looked as if someone had stuffed a volleyball under her dress. Her bump wasn't as big as Charlotte's had been, and I wondered why there was such a large difference. I would have to ask Ayden later.

I squeezed her a little tighter, and her fingers ran through my hair.

"Your hair is longer," she said as she turned my face up to look at her with her other hand.

"So is yours," I replied, standing up and fingering one of her curls. "I've missed you so much, darlin'."

Ayden leapt into my chest, her arms wrapping tightly around my neck and her bump pressing against my stomach. "Oh, Jas, I missed you, too. We missed you."

I held her to me, relishing the feeling of having Ayden in my arms once again. Six months had been a long time without my wife.

Just then, I felt a small kick against my stomach and looked down at Ayden with wonder.

"Jelly-Bean kicked!" I exclaimed. Jelly-Bean was the nickname Ayden had created for our baby since we didn't know the gender; she said it wasn't an "it".

"Yes, Jelly-Bean kicks. Jelly-Bean is very active and healthy." Ayden smiled at me and then added, "And everything is completely normal, even my baby bump. Don't think I didn't notice your slight moment of panic when you saw it in person."

I chuckled, forgetting how observant my wife was of my actions and emotions.

"I couldn't help it; you just seem so small for being seven months pregnant."

"Yeah, the doctor said it's genetics and probably because I stayed so fit. Char is pissed. She said she was my size when she was five months."

I laughed and dropped my arms from around Ayden, only to grasp her hand in mine. I didn't want to lose contact with my wife now that I was home.

"Let's go home, darlin'."

Simba, the crazy dog, was so excited to see me when Ayden and I made it to the house. He jumped and ran in circles, licked me, and made his funny whining noises and little yips while I petted him. I had to admit, I had missed the damn dog, too.

Ayden and I spent the rest of the night discovering each other again, which sometimes proved challenging with her growing stomach, but I loved exploring the changes in my wife's body. She was breathtaking, and seeing her swollen with my child made her all the more beautiful.

~~~ACM~~~

Over the next week, Ayden and I adjusted to me being home again. We also began preparing for not only the arrival of our child in January, but also for Peter and Charlotte's visit for Christmas. They would be staying with us until Ayden delivered our baby. Ayden's parents would be flying in at the first of the year.

Ayden had purchased white nursery furniture while I was deployed, but had only set the boxes in the garage. To be exact, Justin set the boxes in the garage. He had told me she had been very independent, but when he saw the furniture truck he put his foot down. I just laughed and thanked him for not letting her move the furniture into the garage herself.

We decided to paint it light gray, and then we would finish the room once we learned the gender. I moved the rocking chair out of the garage, and then Ayden sat in the chair, watching, while I put together the rest of the furniture. We talked about names, bouncing around ideas while I figured out how the side attached to the headboard. She even took a few pictures, claiming it was an important part of the baby book she wanted to make.

"You have to have the pre-baby pictures, Jas. The ultrasounds and getting everything prepared," Ayden stated.

I took the camera from her and snapped a picture. "Then you have to include the most important image."

"What's that?" she asked with a smile, and I snapped another shot.

"You. You're the most important part of the pre-baby time. Without you, Ayden, there wouldn't be any pre-baby."

She shook her head and stood up from the chair. "You're wrong, Jas. I'm not the most important part. Jelly-Bean and I wouldn't be anything without you."

"No, Ayden." I wrapped my arms around her waist. "You filled a place in my heart I didn't think would ever be filled. I love you, darlin'."

~~ACM~~

I had been home for just a little over three weeks, and today was another one of Ayden's check-ups with her doctor. We would also finally learn the sex of our baby.

"Boy or girl?" Ayden asked as I drove to the doctor's office.

"I don't care as long as the baby is healthy."

"You are such a liar, Jasper James. Which would you prefer?" Ayden asked again with a coy smile.

"A healthy baby," I replied smartly.

That earned me a glare, so I added, "A boy first, then I don't care if it's a girl or boy after the first one."

"How many do you expect us to have?" Ayden asked, laughing the whole time.

"As many as you let me give you," I said with a grin, squeezing Ayden's hand, which I was holding in her lap.

"How about we just focus on the one baby for now, soldier."

"I think I can manage that," I told her as we pulled into the parking lot.

Once we were called back, the nurse performed the typical procedures: weight and blood pressure. Then she told us the doctor would be in shortly.

"Hello, Major and Mrs. Whitlock," the doctor said. "Are we ready to finally find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"Ayden, I'm going to need you to slide on up here and lie back," the doctor said, patting the elevated, cushioned table before he started gathering supplies. I helped Ayden onto the table and then moved to stand on the other side so I could see the monitor.

"Major, your wife here was adamant that I not tell her the gender of the baby until you returned home. We had a perfect angle at five months, so let's hope your little one is going to cooperate today."

Ayden lifted her shirt to expose her bump and inhaled sharply when the doctor squeezed a glob of gel onto her stomach. My back stiffened, and I squeezed her hand.

"It's okay, Jas, it's just cold," Ayden assured me with a smile.

The doctor took a wand-looking instrument and began to spread the gel across her stomach. The monitor came to life with a semi-blurry image that became clearer and revealed the image of our child.

"There's the head. The baby has already turned, which is a sign you are getting closer to your due date in January. Arms are here; that flicker is the heart beating," the doctor said as he allowed us to look at our baby's face before he moved the wand across Ayden's stomach. "And here is the moment you have been waiting for."

He searched for something on the screen and then pointed to a spot on the monitor. "It looks like you are expecting a little boy."

Ayden squeezed my hand, and I pulled my eyes away from the monitor to look down at her. She was practically glowing with excitement.

The doctor set the wand down and, using a clean towel, wiped the gel off of Ayden's stomach. "I will get you some pictures and a video put on a disc, as you requested, Mrs. Whitlock. I'll leave you two alone for a moment."

When the doctor exited, Ayden pulled her shirt back down and sat up. I moved to stand between her legs and tilted her face up to mine with my hands.

"It's a boy, darlin'," I whispered.

Her smile was beautiful. "You get to have a son first, Major. Looks like we can go get the material to finish the nursery today."

"Yep, blue it is." I leaned forward and captured Ayden's lips with my own.

My pride and love were overwhelming, and I couldn't wait for my son to arrive.

Son...

Ayden and I were going to have a little boy.

When we left the obstetrician's office, Ayden and I stopped by several different stores to pick out the rest of the accessories we needed to complete the nursery, such as the drapes, bedding, and accessories. We also bought the other things we would need when the baby arrived: car seat, stroller, bottles, and other necessities.

~~~ACM~~~

Peter, Charlotte, and Tyler John arrived on Christmas Eve, mid-morning. Peter set Tyler on his feet once they got inside, and he ran to me as soon as he'd pet Simba.

"Uncy Jay!" he shouted.

I lifted the little boy into the air, and he let loose a stream of joyous giggles. "Hey there, little man!"

I held him in my arms and watched as Char and then Peter hugged Ayden.

"Look at you, little girl, all pretty and pregnant," Peter stated as he held Ayden away from him with his hands on her shoulders. "Did you finally learn the gender?"

We had been keeping it a surprise for when Peter and Charlotte arrived. Only Ayden's parents and my aunt and uncle knew the baby was a boy.

"Why don't you go look at the nursery," Ayden replied with a smile.

Charlotte was off in a flash. Peter chuckled and followed behind his wife. Ayden smiled at me and went to join our brother and sister. We were almost there when Charlotte screeched. "Oh my god, it's a boy!"

Charlotte wrapped her arms around Ayden in a tight hug when we entered the room.

"Uncy Jay, blue!" Tyler said happily, pointing to the stuffed blue bunny sitting in the rocking chair.

"Yeah, buddy, it's blue. You're going to have a cousin next month."

"The room is gorgeous, Ayden!" Charlotte clasped her hands together as she slowly spun, taking in all the details Ayden had spent so much time on.

I had to agree. Ayden had done a great job decorating the room. The walls were a light gray, and the floors were a light hardwood with a navy blue carpet near the crib, which was placed in the middle of the right wall. The window was on the wall across from the doorway and had pale blue curtains. The changing table was on the left wall, and the rocking chair was in the far corner near the window. Above the crib, in navy blue, Ayden had painted the words: _I knew I loved you before I met you. I think I dreamed you into life_.

It was the perfect saying to go on the wall, in my opinion. Yes, our son had been a surprise, but Ayden loved him so much already and was thrilled to be having a baby.

"Thanks, Charlotte."

Tyler started squirming in my arms. "What's wrong, little man?"

"Ay!" Tyler shouted pointing to Ayden.

During our many conversations over Skype, and the ones they had with Ayden while I was gone, we learned that Tyler had a hard time pronouncing and learning Ayden's name, so she was just "Ay".

"Aunt Ayden, somebody wants you now," I said.

Ayden turned with a huge smile on her face. She took Tyler from me, and he placed his hand on the top of Ayden's baby bump. "Baby?" he questioned.

"Yeah, Tyler, there's a baby in there."

He giggled, clapped, and pressed his hand back to Ayden's bump. A look of wonder crossed his features, and he squealed. His squealing stopped, and he withdrew his hand quickly, concern filling his eyes as he looked at Ayden.

"It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong. The baby is kicking. He feels you touching my tummy, and he's saying hi."

Tyler twisted funny in Ayden's arms, and I was amazed she held onto him the way he was leaning so he could press his face against her stomach.

"Hi, baby!"

We all laughed, and Ayden set Tyler on his feet. He ran to Charlotte and Peter.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, buddy?"

"Baby?" he asked, reaching up and pressed his little hand against Charlotte's stomach.

Peter and I burst into laughter, and Ayden covered her mouth with her hand.

"No, buddy, Mommy doesn't have a baby in her tummy. You're my baby."

"Let's go back to the living room. Ayden needs to be off her feet," I suggested.

"Jas, you worry too much."

"Nonsense. Let's go, little girl. Major's orders. Off your feet," Peter said.

I thought Ayden was going to kill my brother at that moment, but she just glared at him and then started walking down the hallway.

"That's right. Hop to it, little girl."

When we rounded the corner to the living room, Ayden punched Peter in his shoulder.

"Ow! Jeez, Jas, your wife can pack a punch."

"Serves you right," Charlotte said. "Ayden, your tree is beautiful."

"Thanks." Ayden flopped on the couch, and Tyler sat next to her.

"It doesn't feel right to me without it being cold, but I'm excited for my first Christmas married to Jasper."

I smiled at my wife and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, Ty, want to watch a Christmas movie with Aunt Ay?" Ayden asked

"Yeah!" Tyler replied, bouncing in place with excitement.

God, my nephew was so cute. He was the spittin' image of Peter when he was little, down to his blue eyes and curly blond hair. I couldn't wait for my own son to arrive.

Ayden started to lift herself up, but I stopped her. "Which movie, darlin'? I'll get it."

"Let's start with the original _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_."

Peter took their stuff up to the guest room and then joined Charlotte on the love seat. I lifted Tyler up and put him in my lap, so I could sit next to Ayden.

Halfway through the movie, both Tyler and Ayden were asleep. Tyler had shifted during the movie to lie against Ayden's stomach, and she had placed her arm around him. I shifted so I could stand from the couch. Charlotte grabbed Ayden's camera from the coffee table and snapped a picture.

"Let's move to the kitchen. We'll let them sleep," Charlotte whispered. She picked up our wedding album and tucked it under her arm to bring with her.

"Yeah, little man needs a nap after his trip here," Peter added.

On the way to the kitchen, Char stopped in front of the picture on the wall. "Oh, Jas, was this taken when you came home?"

I knew which picture she was talking about, and it was one of my favorites among that cluster of pictures on the walls. Ayden and I were both thankful that Martha had snapped the shot during the homecoming. She had captured the moment I had dropped to my knees and kissed Ayden's baby bump. Ayden's hands were in my hair, and she was looking down at me. You could practically see and feel the love we felt for each other.

"Yeah, my commander's wife took the image and brought us a copy."

"It's beautiful," Charlotte said as she took her eyes off the photograph and smiled at me before walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I bet you banged the fuck out of her once you got home, too. I can't image being away from Charlotte for six months." Peter perched on one of the bar stools, and Charlotte smacked him hard on the back of his head.

"You pervert! Leave your brother and Ayden's sex life alone!" Charlotte glared at Peter before her eyes softened and she turned away to look through the wedding photos.

"What? I was just saying I'm sure he missed her. Wouldn't you want to fool around if I had been gone for six months? I sure the hell would."

"Of course you would, Peter," Ayden said, walking slowly into the room. It was more like a cute waddle. Ayden wasn't huge, but she had gotten bigger the last few weeks, and it made her walk funny. "Char, Tyler's covered with a blanket and has a pillow. He's out for now though–didn't even move when I got up."

"He's a sound sleeper like his father."

"Oh, lord. Don't say that. This one doesn't need to sleep like his father. Jasper wakes up to the slightest noise."

I wrapped my arms around Ayden, my hands resting on her belly, and smiled. "Sorry, darlin', that's the military man in me."

She twisted in my arms and reached up to press a kiss to my mouth. "I don't mind. I love you,"

"I love you, too, darlin'."

"Gah, you two make me sick. Go do that somewhere else." Peter imitated sticking his finger in his mouth to gag.

"Whatever. You're a pervert, Peter. I'm hungry," Ayden said.

Charlotte laughed. "I remember those last few weeks. Let's fix lunch, and then we'll wake up Tyler in a bit. He'll be super excited tonight, and it will be hard to make him go to sleep."

Ayden tossed sandwich fixins' on the counter and grabbed a jar of pickles. Those pickles were Ayden's favorite thing to eat during her pregnancy.

"So, I hope y'all don't mind, but my family growing up didn't do a big Christmas Eve dinner, so it won't be much. But expect an awe-inspiring breakfast," Ayden said while making our sandwich.

Charlotte slid Peter's plate to him and smiled at Ayden. "Honey, I don't care what you cook. Besides, everything you cook is always amazing."

"Well, thanks, Char," Ayden said as she handed me my plate and then, as gracefully as she could manage, sat on one of the bar stools at the island counter. "I do have a ham in the oven that's been cooking on low since this morning, and the other stuff I can fix later."

"Jay and I will leave that to you women."

Ayden rolled her eyes at Peter's comment, but smirked. "Good, I'd be afraid to eat anything you cooked, Peter. Do you even know how to work the oven?" she teased.

"I'll have you know I make an awesome pizza."

Charlotte snorted. "Yeah, from the box."

Peter frowned. "Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!"

Charlotte kissed Peter's cheek. "I'm always on your side, sugar." Peter kissed Char on the lips in return.

Ayden gagged this time. "Now who's making who sick? What did he tell us, Jas, 'go do that somewhere else'."

I chuckled at my wife's and brother's antics. Ayden never took any of Peter's shit, and she always teased him back, ever since those first nights in Tahoe.

I studied my wife from across the counter as she talked with Charlotte and Peter. Ayden and I had come a long way since first meeting in Tahoe. We hadn't been together as long as the other couples in our circle of family and friends, but I loved her more than anyone else in the world. Ayden was a shining star that lit up my life with her bright smile, infectious laughter, and most of all her kindness and love.

I couldn't wait for her to have our first child. Ayden would be a beautiful mother.

Tyler pulled me from my thoughts when he entered the kitchen, sleepy-eyed and with the brown fleece blanket over his shoulder and dragging behind him. He walked to Char, and she picked him up.

"Mommy, I hungry."

Peter shook his head and whispered, "That boy eats all the time."

I chuckled. Ayden and Charlotte smiled.

"How about we find you a snack. Then maybe you can help Mommy and Aunt Ayden make cookies for Santa."

Tyler smiled and perked up from his sleepiness. "Can I have cookie?"

"After dinner."

Tyler scrunched up his little nose but then agreed by nodding his head. He wiggled out of Charlotte's hold, dropped the blanket, and then scurried to the kitchen table. He climbed into the chair that had his booster seat already in it, and sat down.

Ayden giggled and stood up from her place at the bar. "What do you want for snack, Tyler?"

"Banana and PB, please."

My nephew was so darn cute.

While Ayden grabbed a banana, I got the peanut butter out of the cabinet. I handed it to my wife and pulled her close with my free hand. I kissed her nose and then released her. Tyler giggled from his spot.

After Tyler had his food in front of him, Ayden and Char started to finish making dinner and got the dough for cookies ready.

Peter helped Tyler wash his hands, and then we moved into the living room to watch football while the girls and Tyler cut out sugar cookies.

"What's up, bro? You've been watching Ayden with a goofy grin ever since she woke up from her nap."

"I don't know, Pete. I've always missed Mom and Dad around the holidays, but this year it's different. This is the year I wish the most they were still alive. You've got Tyler John, and Ayden's about to have our baby. I wish Mom and Dad could see their grandkids."

"Me too, man, but you know they're keeping an eye out," Peter said with a smile. "I'm glad Rosalie and Bella's idea to hook you up with Ayden in Tahoe worked. You couldn't have found a better woman."

"I knew Rosalie had some sort of plot up her sleeve when she said we were meeting at one of their friends' cabins instead of renting one. I'm glad I met her, too, and I wholeheartedly agree that there is no one I could love more than Ayden, or who would be better than her."

"Well. Now that that's sorted out, let's watch some football."

After dinner, Peter and I watched as Tyler, Ayden and Charlotte decorated sugar cookies. Peter and I decorated a couple, but we ate more. Luckily, Ayden and Charlotte had made a large batch.

Tyler had a blast decorating the cookies and then putting them on the special plate for Santa. It was blue with a picture of a snowman under a tree with lots of snow. Ayden also reminded Tyler he had to put a carrot on the plate for Rudolph, so he rushed to the fridge.

Ayden and Char laughed, and my sister-in-law helped him get the carrot. While Peter and Charlotte put Tyler to bed and read him a story, I sat next to a sleepy Ayden on the couch.

"How are you feeling? Are you tired?"

"Your son has his foot in my rib cage and his shoulder in my pelvis, and he's stretching, but other than that I'm fine. I can't wait for him to be here."

"Me too, darlin'." I kissed her lips and then her cheek before leaning back into the couch. Ayden curled up against my shoulder.

When Char and Peter came back into the living room they sat in the chair. Ayden was starting to fall asleep but shifted to sit and perked up when Char started talking.

"Have you picked out a name?"

Ayden looked at me with a smile and nodded. "You tell them; you picked it."

I pecked Ayden on her forehead and then turned to Peter and Char. "Jackson James."

"I love it." Char smiled.

"Me too," Ayden said. "I told Jasper I liked the idea of using his middle name, but I couldn't think of a good first name I liked."

"I suggested Jackson. I remembered that her grandfather's name was Jackson. I learned that when we visited her parents in Tennessee."

Charlotte had a huge grin on her face, and Peter wore a smirk. "Bet ya that one got you some brownie points in the bedroom."

"Peter, you just can't help yourself can you?" Ayden questioned playfully.

"Nope," he replied with a shit-eating grin. "And because of the way you blush ever so slightly, I know it's true."

Ayden flipped him the bird and snuggled deeper into my side. "Anyway, Charlotte, I loved the name paired with James, so that's what we decided."

"It's perfect, Ayden. Nice job, Jay."

"Thanks, Char."

"Yeah, I guess you did a good job on the name. I like it, too," Peter added.

We talked for a while longer, and Ayden and Charlotte wrapped a few last minute gifts for Tyler once we knew he was asleep for the night. Around eleven, Ayden was asleep on the couch. Peter and Char said goodnight and went to sleep in the guest room, where Tyler was sleeping on the floor. I picked up my wife and carried her to bed.

She woke up just enough to get her pajamas on, with my help, before she fell back asleep beside me on the bed.

"Goodnight, darlin," I whispered to her. "Goodnight, Jackson," I added, resting my hand where I always did–partially on her hip with my fingers brushing against her bump. I kissed her cheek and fell asleep with my beautiful wife.


End file.
